When you need me I'll be here
by laxwriter
Summary: AU. Judy Fabray's daughter's were torn from her. Lucy "Quinn" Fabray been told her mother abandoned her. Now Quinn needs her mother more than ever. Will the two be reunited? Can they rebuild the relationship they were denied? Trigger warnings. Sequel is up it's called "I'm Still Here."
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: A little story idea that came to me awhile ago but i finally decided to see where it would go. Hope you all like it. Please Review. Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Glee is property of FOX and it's creators.**

"Case dismissed" the judge ruled as he slammed his gavel down. The room bustled with people moving from their seats and beginning to talk. Judy Fabray however stood stock still in shock. How could this have happened? This could not be happening to her. She slowly turned to see her soon to be ex-husband Russell Fabray smirking at her. Anger boiled with in her and she start to move towards him when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist stopping her. A calming voice filled her ear, "Judy leave it, you'll make it worse."

Judy shook her head still struggling as Russell winked at her before turning to follow his lawyer out of the courtroom, "He took them, I can't. My girls." Judy began to sob. Her legs gave out and the man holding her guided them to the floor as she let her grief flow over her. "I lost my baby girls, Leroy" She cried hysterically into her best friend and lawyer's shirt. He held her closer to himself, "I know, I am so sorry, but we will get them back, somehow." Judy wished she could believe her friend but she couldn't, Russell was too powerful, he had all of Belleville in his back pocket. If Russell had it his way, she'd never see her girls again. Judy's heart broke as it truly hit her, she'd never see Frannie or Lucy again, her oldest daughter was seventeen now and would soon be going to her junior prom. Frannie had always been a daddy's girl, though Judy loved her oldest she didn't fear for Frannie; Frannie would be fine living with Russell and even if not she'd soon graduate high school and would be able to leave. No it was shy little Lucy Quinn that Judy feared for. The six year old never seemed to be able to do anything right in Russell's eyes. Russell was verbally cruel to his youngest, telling Judy it would only make the soft girl stronger. "She uses her imagination to much Judith. She talks of magical creatures and imaginary friends, that is not right. It will make her susceptible to the Devil's will." Judy had whole heartily disagreed with Russell. A few days after that argument she'd come home from a business trip to find Lucy locked in the closet with Russell nowhere in sight. Judy had pulled her hysterical daughter out of the dark closet and had manage to get the details from her daughter. Russell had caught her playing witches and princess with her two friends Ashley and Megan. Russell had then locked Quinn in the closet to "think over the consequences of such blasphemous play." That had been Friday afternoon and it was now Sunday evening. Judy had been enraged. She grabbed some of her and Lucy and Frannie's things and left for a hotel. She called her oldest and told her to come to the hotel and not to tell her father. Then Judy called her best friend, a secret friend that Russell didn't know about, Leroy Berry and asked him to help her file for divorce.

The papers were in Russell's hand two weeks later. He had gone crazy at finally seeing Judy who'd he'd been searching for. "How dare you leave me like that? You have embarrassed me."

"How dare you lock our six year old daughter in a closet for two days. God Russell she was starving and terrified when I found her. I will not allow you anywhere either of my daughters again. I should have done this years ago."

"She was playing devil games, Judy."

"No Russ, she was being a kid. I want a divorce." She handed him the papers. He angrily snatched them from her. Then he looked up and glared up at her. "Fine, but you will not have our children. Francis and Lucy are mine."

"Over my dead body." Judy yelled. Russell had just smirked. Four days later Social Services had taken Frannie and Lucy away. It was probably then that Judy knew she was fighting a losing battle, but she had to try for Frannie and especially Lucy. Now it was over. Russell had won and Lucy was left to fend for herself. Judy was devastated.

"Come one Judes. Let's go home." Leroy helped Judy up and Judy leaned into her old friend. Judy didn't know what she would do without Leroy or his husband Hirman. Leroy had been the son of Judy's parent's maid. The two grew up together and despite the difference in the color of their skin and social status had managed to become the best of friends. It was hard at times, especially when they were in school and weren't supposed to associate. Judy had been the first person that Leroy told he was gay. She'd told him she had already figured and promised to stay by his side. She was there when he told his parents and go kicked out. She helped him find an apartment, as well as lending him some money to get it. She was the first person the he introduced to Hirman and she was the only witness at their wedding. Finally she was the godmother to their 6 year old daughter Rachel. Now Leroy was here for her when she needed him most.

Walking towards the exit Hirman joined the two old friends. It was still funny to see the short white man next to the tall broad black man, but somehow the two were a perfect match. Hirman leaned over and kissed Judy's cheek, "I'm here for you Judes." Judy appreciated the comfort but she just wanted to go home and cry.

They were exiting the courtroom when she heard someone calling her name. "Momma!" Turning she saw Lucy running towards her as fast as she could. Judy began towards her when Russell suddenly appeared and scooped up the little girl. Frannie stood beside him, tears in the teen's eyes as she looked at her mother. "Momma!" Lucy struggled against Russell but it was useless. "Momma don't leave me! Please I'll be a good girl. Momma!" Judy's heart broke for her youngest. Suddenly Lucy was free of Russell's grip. Judy took her chance and pulled the girl into her arms. She kissed her daughters face and buried her face into the little girl's bright blonde hair. "I love your Lucy, I love you so much. I will always be here for you, when you need me, come to me and I'll be here. Your special never forget that, I love you." Suddenly Lucy was torn from her arms again. "Stay away Judy. Don't make me get a restraining order." Russell growled. Judy just swallowed and looked at Lucy and then Frannie. "I love you Francis. Take care of your sister."

"Love you too mom. I will."

"No Daddy, please I want Momma." Lucy cried but Russell ignored the little girl. He walked away without a glance back. Frannie waved solemnly and Lucy disappeared with her beautiful hazel eyes the last thing Judy saw.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own GLEE or its characters. GLEE is owned by Fox and its creators. Hope you enjoy. Also Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. I appreciate your comments and am so glad you like the story so far. To answer some questions yes this is going the "ten years" later route as you will see in this chapter. Please continue to review!**

Quinn Fabray sighed as she pulled her bike up to Belleville High School. It wasn't any different from middle school, same kids, same drama, just everyone was older; the only difference now was Quinn's popularity. In middle school she'd been a loser until 8th grade. Quinn once preferred to spend her time reading and writing stories or listening to music. Of course being known as the girl who read books during lunch was not conducive to being popular. Quinn hadn't cared for a long time. That was of course until Russell Fabray finally paid enough attention to his daughter and her school life to find out that she was the social outcast. Next this Quinn knew she was on the cheerleading squad, and apparently she was had a talent for it. It amazed Quinn how fickle kids were, one week she was the butt of every joke, then the next she was in the in crowd. She had to admit, though, that it was better than being a loser and lonely. Her only friend Blaine Anderson had transferred out of Belleville after seventh grade after being bullied for being gay. Quinn didn't understand why, she didn't see anything wrong with being gay; of course she'd never tell her father that.

During the summer between eighth grade and ninth Quinn had grown into her looks, her baby fat disappeared after a summer of training, she grew three inches going from five foot three to five six. Her breast came in and her waist narrowed. The first day of school when she walked in with her cheerleading outfit on she'd turned many heads, though she hadn't noticed at first. Then she'd been made captain of the team, which was rare, in fact no freshman had ever been captain of the varsity squad before. But Quinn was good, really good. She was instantly the most popular girl in school. Quinn didn't think she'd ever seen her father more proud of her than when she told him of her captaincy, in fact he'd been so happy he hadn't locked her in the closet for two weeks. Quinn shook her head, no point in dwelling on that. 'New year Quinn, sophomore year, you can do this, only three more years and you're free'.

Quinn walked to her new locker and started putting her books in. "Hey sweet thing." A husky voice filled the air. Quinn groaned on the inside. "What is it Thomason?" She eyed him as she pulled out her chem book. "Just came to escort my girl to her first class of the new year." Paul Thomason leaned on the lockers next to her. He was the best looking guy in school with his intense blue eyes, tanned skin, and surfer blonde hair. He was broad and muscular and the of course quarterback of the football team and shooting guard on the basketball team. "I'm not your girl." Quinn shut her locker door and headed down the hall. She didn't really need to look where she was going, people tended to part ways for her and Paul. "Oh come on girl, what about last week, my room?" Quinn froze and then pushed Paul into an empty class.

"Don't even speak to me about that night." Quinn growled. Paul took an involuntary step back.

"Jeeze, Q. It was a great night."

Quinn shook her head trying to steal her emotions and put up her wall. When she looked back up at him her stare was hard and cold. "No I came to you, because I thought you'd understand my position. Your dad…" she saw him stiffen as well, "is like mine. I was upset and you got me drunk and took advantage of me. I wouldn't have done that if I'd been thinking straight."

Paul got a hard a look, "I did not rape you."

"No, I did consent, but you knew I was upset and drunk, you should never of even tried. Paul I trusted you. God Paul, I was waiting." She felt her emotions trying to get best of her. It always did when she thought about how she lost her virginity.

"Whatever Q, you wanted it and you liked it." With that Paul disappeared out of the class. Quinn stood there a moment, stopping the tears. When she was composed she put up her steal head cheerleader mask and walked into the hallway.

* * *

><p>Judy walked into the foyer of the house and turned to the two people in front of her, "The floors are all oak. The grand stair is as well. All original woodwork of course, now if you'll follow me I'll show you the living room and dining room." Judy showed the grand old manor house to her clients for another forty-five minutes before they decided that they'd buy the place. Judy was excited but didn't show as she told Mr. and Mrs. Nester she'd have the paper work ready for them the next day. After locking up the house Judy got in her red BMW and drove home. She was happy about the sell, it had been a rough market in Lima selling houses because of the recession and Judy was beginning to get worried about keeping her job. The real estate firm she worked for, for the last eight years had already let two people go. But this sale, the house was worth $ 1.5 million, gave her and the company a nice commission. She'd be set for the year just on that sale alone. Not that Judy particularly liked her job, but it was the only job in Lima she could find when she'd moved here. Before she'd worked for Russell's company in the marketing department, but she obviously had left that job after the divorce went through.<p>

Pulling up to an average sized two story colonial house with a brown roof and brick walls and a two story two door garage, Judy felt herself relax. Once inside she went to her room and dropped off her work things in the office before going to the kitchen and beginning dinner. A half hour later the front door opened a short brunette girl with big brown eyes and a beautiful smile came bouncing in. "Hello Judy." Judy smiled at the teen and pointed to the seat across from her at the island she was currently working at.

"Hey Rach. How was school?"

Rachel picked up one of the carrots Judy was cutting and bit it, "Good, Mr. Shuester, the Spanish teacher is starting up a glee club. I signed up. Plus I only got slushied once today." Judy sighed. It was horrible what these kids did to each other. "I am glad to hear about the glee club, but Rachel, I wished you'd let me or one of your dad's talk to Principal Figgins about the slushies. It isn't right."

Rachel just shrugged, "It's fine Judy. I don't let it get to me. The kids who do it are just jealous because they are not as confident in themselves as I am." With that the girl jumped down from her stool and ran upstairs calling back, "I am going to practice my audition song."

Judy just shook her head and laughed. She was truly grateful to have Rachel in her life, as well as Leroy and Hirman, but sometimes just the sight of Rachel made Judy's heart break. Rachel was the same age as Lucy, only a few months separating the two's birthdays. At each of Rachel's milestones or accomplishments Judy found herself thinking of Lucy. What was Lucy doing? Was she still are reader or an athlete? Was she popular at school? Did she sing? But Judy didn't know and probably never would. Russell had made sure of that.

By the time Judy had finished dinner both Leroy and Hirman were home. "Smells good Judes." Leroy said as he hugged his best friend. "Thanks. How was work you two?"

"Good," came the simultaneous reply from the two men who then looked at each other before kissing quickly.

Judy turned her head not wanting to interrupt the men's moment. If anyone had told her eight years ago when she had temporarily moved into the Berry's that she'd still be here, part of a weird, dysfunctional, but happy family she'd have laughed at them. Yet her she was still living in their garage turned apartment and being one of the family. It was odd, but Judy loved it. Even if sometimes she felt out of place.

"Oh come on Judes, you've seen us kiss a million times and you still get shy?" Leroy teased.

"I'm giving you your privacy." Judy retorted.

"Whatever." Hirman said in an impression of his daughter.

"No seriously. Don't you two think it is time I move out?" Judy said placing dinner on the table.

"No." The two men said together again.

"Well…" Judy started but Leroy cut her off.

"This is our family Judes, and I love it, so does Hirman and Rachel. I want it to stay this way, the three of us growing old together. But if you want to go, then we won't stop you, Rachel might, but we won't."

Judy shook her head, "No I love it too." No she'd never leave Rachel the way she left her own daughters.

***Please Review***


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own GLEE or its characters. GLEE is owned by Fox and its creators. Hope you enjoy. Also Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. I appreciate your comments and am so glad you like the story so far. Please continue to review!

Chapter 2

Quinn groaned as she dragged herself into her house and dropped her things at the door. She needed to take it to her room soon, before her Dad got home from work, but right now she just wanted to lie on the couch and relax. She was exhausted from cheer practice, but couldn't understand why. It hadn't been any harder than usual, but for some reason each kick, twist, split, and tumble took more out of her than ever. Once Quinn's head hit the cushion on the couch she sighed in relief. _Five minutes and then I'll get to work._

"Lucy Quinn Fabray!" Quinn shot up from where she lye on the couch at the sound of her father's booming voice. Looking around she realized that it was dark out and a lot later than she had intended to nap for. _ Crap, I didn't start dinner._

Quinn ran to the front to see her father holding her school thing in his big hands. "I could have tripped and killed myself. Are you trying to kill me like you did your sister?" Quinn froze just barely at his words before grabbing her things from him. "I'm sorry, I was tired and I meant to move them before you came home, but I fell asleep."

Russell Fabray glared down at her, "Frannie never would have done that. I take it dinner isn't ready if you fell asleep?"

Quinn looked down and nodded. Pain seared through her jaw and behind her eyes as his hand came into contact with the side of her face. It didn't matter how many times he'd hit her there, it still hurt the same. "Your worthless you know that Quinn. Now move. Make me my dinner and then it's to the closet for the rest of night for you and no dinner." Russell moved to leave but not before giving her a swift punch to the ribs. "It should have been you." He mumbled. Quinn held in her tears until he was gone and then allowed herself to gasp for the air that had been forced out of her lungs by his fist. _Should have been you, yeah probably but it wasn'.t_ Quinn's heart ached the most at his words and her thoughts the any of the physical harm he'd done to her. She knew she was the disappointment in the family, that Frannie had been the perfect child, that if anyone should have lost their life it should have been Quinn, but it hadn't been and there was nothing Quinn could do about it. She couldn't go back and change that day no matter how much she or her father wanted to. Having regained her breath and composer Quinn entered the kitchen and began making chicken marsala for her father.

An hour later she sat in the back of the hall closet watching as the light disappeared and the lock latched shut. Sighing she tried to hold herself together. Even as the walls began to close in on her and her breath became short she stayed quiet. She's been here many times before in her life and if there was one thing she learned it was not to cry in the closet. That only made Russell madder and the punishment far worse.

* * *

><p>Judy lay on her bed staring at the photo in the mahogany frame. The little girl in the picture had chubby cheeks, bright beautiful hazel eyes, a radiating smile, and long gorgeous and fine blonde locks. This was the last picture Judy had of Lucy. Forever the image of Lucy in Judy's mind would be this happy six year old. Obviously Judy knew that Lucy would grow up and may not look anything like the little girl in the picture, but it was all she had to hold on too.<p>

The bed bouncing underneath her alerted Judy to her company. Turning she smiled at the woman with the short auburn hair and brown eyes. "Hey Carol."

"Judy, we are meant to be going out in a ten minutes, I thought you'd be ready to go by now. I don't get out of the house much you know that. I need to take advantage of my teenagerless time."

Judy chuckled a little. Carol was one of the kindest most caring and understanding people Judy had ever met, and they quickly became fast friends. Carol was a single mother to a teenage boy, Finn, and didn't get off work enough to regularly go out with Judy so when the time presented itself, the two always made sure to get out.

"I know it's just…" Judy looked back at Lucy's picture and rubbed the glass gently with her thumb.

"Lucy?" Carol said gently, her hand gripping her friends in support.

"She'll be sixteen tomorrow. Only two weeks older than Finn." Carol nodded but remained quiet.

"I always thought I'd be there you know? Sixteen it is such a huge day for a kid. I still remember how excited Frannie was on hers." Judy's throat clenched. She couldn't think of Frannie now, it hurt too much.

"It wasn't your fault, Judy. The accident. You couldn't have done anything." Carol whispered.

"If I hadn't divorced him…"

"Don't go there. You had to try and get your girls out; it was the right thing to do. But you lost, and that isn't your fault either. I am so sorry you lost your family trying to do right by your girls, but Judy, honey you have to stop blaming yourself. You tried everything short of kidnapping those girls, that's what matters."

Judy rolled her eyes and looked back at Lucy's hazel eyes, "Maybe I should have just taken them."

Carol shook her head fervently "No. What good would you have done those girls behind bars?"

"What good did I do Frannie or am doing Lucy now just sitting here? Waiting for my millionth appeal to be rejected?"

Carol said nothing for a long time before sighing, "It'll work out in the end, you just have to believe."

Judy nodded and gave her friend a small smile, "Your right. Come on, let's go out."

"Thank you!" Carol laughed as the two began picking out Judy's outfit for the night. They'd go to a nice restaurant meet up with the girls, drink, laugh and talk. It would be good for the both of them.

***Please Review***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you guys so much for the great reviews. Hope you like where I am taking this story, there is a planned end, where I want it to go and certain problems resolved. Though I am not sure how Quinn will be shipped yet in the story. She hasn't met any of the McKinley men now so I can't say until I see how she will interact with each of our guys. Right now she is focused on herself, for good reasons. Disclaimer: I don not own GLEE or any of its characters. GLEE is the property of FOX and its creators. **

A strong but gentle hand began to shake her gently from her dreams. It was a good dream, she was a little girl and her mom was chasing her as they play in the backyard. Her mom had just tackled her gently and was tickling her when her eyes opened and she saw her father leaning over her. He had an odd expression on his face, one she hadn't seen in ages, his normally hard stern features where soft and kind. "Morning Quinn." His voice was even kinder than normal.

Quinn pushed herself up in her bed so that she was sitting. "Morning Daddy." Quinn's voice was as gentle and soft as she could make it. Her father was actually acting like a Dad to her and she wouldn't mess that up by having an attitude about being woken up early on a weekend.

Russell smiled and the pulled a card out from behind his back and handed it to her. "Happy Birthday, Luce. Sixteen I can't believe it." Quinn's trembling hands took the card. She couldn't believe it either. He hadn't remembered her birthday in eight years, since Frannie died. She suspected he wouldn't remember the two years before that after her mom abandoned them, if it hadn't been for Frannie reminding him. Carefully she opened the envelope and something small and heave fell out as she pulled out the card. She briefly looked at the generic birthday card with her father's signature, and then pulled the object from her covers. Her jaw dropped when she saw what was in her hand. A key. Quinn looked up at her father who was smirking and a hint of a sparkle in his eyes. "Are you serious?" She gasped

Russell let out a hearty laugh; one Quinn couldn't quite remember ever hearing before "Yes. Come on now it's outside."

Quinn jumped out of her bed and through on her robe before barreling down the stairs and out the front door. There in the drive way was light blue Lexus IS. Quinn turned to her father who was still smiling. "Daddy I love it!" Quinn ran up to the car and circled it and running her hands along the hood, doors, and trunk.

"Go on and get in." Her father prompted. Quinn didn't need to be told twice. Opening up the door she slid in. The interior was tan leather with a tan console. There was a CD player, iPod dock, navigation system, and a whole lot of other stuff that Quinn didn't know what it did. "It has on board OnStar, in case you ever get in an accident." Her father said as he slid into the passenger seat. Quinn nodded as she turned to look at him. "Having a car is a big responsibility Quinn, as you know. We've been practicing for a while now and I think you ready to go get your licenses. So if you don't have any plans set up with your friends for today, I figured I'd take you to License Center and then maybe go get a birthday lunch?" He seem nervous to Quinn. She very rarely saw him act like this, at least around her.

"I'd love that Daddy."

He smiled genuinely at her, something he hadn't done in years. "Good. The car is already in your name and completely paid for. Your responsible for it from here on out. Any repairs and the general maintenance are your responsibility to pay Quinn. This is the only car you get from me until you graduate, so if you get in an accident, that is your fault, I won't replace it, understand?"

"Yes of course, that sounds fair. Thank you Daddy. I've been tutoring at school so I've got money saved up."

"Good. Now come on, get changed and we'll get you your license."

Quinn did as she was told and two hours later she was holding her new Ohio State licenses. Then she drove her father to his favorite restaurant where they had a nice lunch. Quinn hadn't had that much fun with her father since before Frannie died. She found herself relaxing and laughing with her dad. It was odd yet refreshing. Maybe this was a turn in the road for them. Maybe they could have a good relationship. Quinn could only pray that things wouldn't change in the morning.

After lunch she drove to Ashely's house to show her and Megan her new car. The two were jealous but happy for Quinn. They spent the rest of the night until Quinn had to get home watching stupid movies. Sliding back into bed later that night Quinn couldn't help but think that this had been her best birthday ever. Only if Mom and Frannie had been her too. Quinn drifted off to sleep with a new sense of hope that things would get better.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know last chapter was a little different from the previous, but I though it was important to show that to Quinn her dad was still her dad and that she despereately looks for the good in him and that every once in a while he rises to the occassion, but is that enough? Will he rise to the occassion again when she needs him too? Not sure yet. Hope you like this chapter, we are starting to get into some of the major angst. Thank you for your reviews, the are truly appreciated and please continue to do so. Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of its characters. GLEE is property of FOX and its creators.**

Quinn sat on the doctor's examination table her gaze on the picture of a country farm but she wasn't really seeing it. She was back sitting on the porcelain throne in her bathroom staring a little stick that had just changed her life. Her heart beating so fast it felt as if it would leave her chest. She hadn't believed what she saw, so here she was to get the answer she wanted and needed to get.

"Quinn?" the doctor came in and walked up to her giving her a sympathetic smile. "Quinn the test was positive. Your pregnant." Blood rushed to from her head, her head felt dizzy, and her breath shortened. The small room that had only been a slight annoyance was now pressing in. She felt has if she was going to suffocate.

"Quinn, calm down honey…" said a soothing voice, soft hands began rubbing her back and a paper bag was put into her hands, "breath into this Quinn, nice and slow. Three seconds in and three seconds out." Quinn tried to do as she was told but it was hard and she felt herself panicking more.

"Quinn you need to calm down, you're having a panic attack. Close your eyes. Slow deep breaths. Think of a happy place and imagine it."

Quinn forced her eyes shut as she continued to try and slow down her breathing. She picture the tree house up at the cabin her parents used to take her and Frannie to when she was real little. She saw a fourteen year old Frannie calling her telling her to come up. Smiling Quinn chased after her big sister climbing the ladder an laying down. Frannie was laughing and Quinn couldn't help but join in. The sun was bright and warm. It was peaceful. Quinn felt her breathing slow as well as her heart. The dizziness disappeared.

"Good Quinn, open your eyes." Reluctantly Quinn took her eyes from her and Frannie's younger images and focused back on the doctor standing in front of her.

"Alright?"

Quinn just nodded. The doctor smiled again, "I know this is scary for you. You do have options Quinn. Abortion and adoption are available. I can set up an appointment for next week if you want to go the abortion route."

Quinn shook her head no. "No, I couldn't that , it's murder." Quinn's hand instantly going to her abdomen. She may have only just found out she was pregnant a few moments ago but shed' suspected for two weeks now, since she missed her period. When the home pregnancy test had been positive she had promised herself not to panic until it was confirmed by a doctor. But she had thought about what she would do if the doctor confirmed her pregnancy, and though she didn't know exactly what she would do, there was one thing she definitely would never do and that was get an abortion. Not only was her religion against it, but she as a person had a moral code against it.

"Are you sure? Teen pregnancy is difficult."

Quinn eyed the doctor with a hard stare, "I am aware of that. But I will not kill this baby."

The doctor nodded, "Alright I will give you some pamphlets on adoption and the stages of pregnancy. Here is a prescription for pre-natal vitamins, and you need to make an appointment for an ultrasound in your third month. You're approximately six weeks along now."

Quinn nodded. That was spot on with her night with Paul. How could she have been so dumb to trust him to use protection? If she hadn't been so drunk she might have noticed he hadn't used anything, but she couldn't be positive as she'd never seen a condom before nor would know what it felt like for a man to have one on. "Thank you."

Quinn threw up her hood as she walked out of Mellville's Planned Parenthood. Mellville was a good half hour north of Belleville and she doubted anyone she knew would be here but she had to be cautious. No one could see her and tell her father before she did. It had begun to rain as she got into her car and threw her bag in the back. Staring at the rain roll down the windshield she began to cry. This could not be happening to her. She could not be pregnant at sixteen. She'd be the laughing stock of the school, she'd probably have to quit cheerleading, and her father, oh God her father would kill her.

Sobs rocked through her body as she let out the pain and fear she was feeling. "Frannie, oh Frannie what am I going to do?' Quinn called out for her sister who would never answer her. "I need you Frannie." Quinn let her grief consumer her until she couldn't cry any longer. Then she whipped her eyes clean and set a strong face as she pulled out of Planned Parenthood's clinic. She had to be strong, strong for her baby. She'd go home make a plan and then tell her father.

* * *

><p>Judy sat on her couch in the little den she had in her apartment in the Berry's garage reading the newest Nora Roberts novel when she heard the door separating her apartment from the main house bang close. Sighing she glance over her book to see Rachel dramatically strutting towards her and then flopping onto the couch with an exasperated sigh. Judy contained the chuckle that threatened to leave her throat when she saw the overdramatic girl's face. "Something wrong Rach?"<p>

"No." Rachel folded her arms her chest and slumped further into the couch.

Judy shrugged her shoulders "OK" and went back to reading. A few moments passed before Rachel finally exploded like Judy knew she would.

"Why are boys so confusing?"

Judy arched her eyebrow in question. Rachel turned fully to Judy, "You know how Finn joined Glee club last week?"

"Yes."

"Well he is actually pretty good. And well I realized how cute he is."

"Yes"

"And well I noticed that he's been looking at me a lot."

"While you're looking at him?" Rachel blushed at Judy's comment.

"Anyway so we were supposed to work on our song in the auditorium today. And I thought it would be nice to have like a picnic."

"In the auditorium?" Judy said suspiciously.

"Yeah. I thought it would help break the ice you know, being new partners and everything."

"Oh course."

"So we started practicing and it was really nice. And then we had this moment. It was like everything just stopped and it was just him and me nothing else, of course there wasn't anyone else but, you know what I mean."

Judy nodded, Rachel could be dramatic at times but she knew the feeling that Rachel was talking about. She'd had it with Russell when she was young. Of course he had changed too much from that boy she'd fallen for.

"So there I was staring up into his eyes and then he leaned in and I tiptoed and we kissed." Rachel smiled brightly at Judy who was trying not to frown at the moment. "It was so great Judy. Amazing. Fireworks. It was like we were meant to be. But…"

Judy moved closer to the young girl who looked like her favorite balloon had been popped. "But what?"

"He pulled away and ran. Why? It was so great."

Judy ran her hand throw her hair trying to think of how to word what she was going to say. Rachel was a strong girl but could be sensitive. "Rachel, honey I am glad that the kiss was nice but, sweetie doesn't Finn have a girlfriend?"

Rachel looked down suddenly, "Ugh yeah. Marsha Williams she's a junior and on the Cheerios."

Judy nodded, "So don't you think that Finn ran because he realized what you two were doing was cheating on Marsha?"

Rachel audibly swallowed and looked away from Judy before raising her chocolate brown eyes to meet Judy's light green ones. "But she is so mean to him and hardly pays attention to him."

"Honey that doesn't matter. Finn is still Marsha's boyfriend. It is not right or nice for you to kiss him when he is with someone else."

"I didn't mean for it to happen." Rachel whined. Tears coming down her cheeks, "I'm not a cheater."

Judy pulled the girl closer to her and hugged her close, "I know your aren't. It happened in a moment. But Rachel, you can't pursue Finn no matter how much you want to or think Marsha is a bad girlfriend. As long as he is with her, you can't be with him. You can be his friend, but no more kissing." Judy looked sternly at the girl now. She wanted to get this point across. Cheating was never right, no matter what. "Understand?"

"Yes, thank you Judy." Rachel leaned in and kissed Judy's cheek.

"No problem, Sweetie. Now off to do your homework."

When Rachel was gone Judy laughed and returned to her book. _Teenage girls._

** Please Review!**_  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating, busy with work. I appreciate the reviews I have gotten, though I would love to get some more. Tell me what you think of this chapter, or the story as a whole. Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE or any of its characters. GLEE is the property of FOX and its creators. No copyright infringement intended. **

Chapter 5

Standing before her full length mirror with her t-shirt pulled up, Quinn could see the tiniest of baby bumps begin to appear. To anyone else it would look like she had just put on a few extra pounds but Quinn new differently. That handful of rounded skin was her baby, growing slowly and steadly for the past eight weeks. Time was running out, soon she'd really begin to show, the third month was usually when the baby bump became noticeable to others. Quinn sighed as she let her shirt fall back down. If she got what she truly wanted she'd be able to hid her pregnancy from her father until the baby was born and with a loving family that could take care of it, but Quinn was no fool, she knew that that was impossible. For as inattentive her father was towards her, the things that he always noticed about her were her faults, her mistakes, and this, getting pregnant at 16 was the worse mistake she'd ever made. No she had to face this head on, a good defense was a great offense. Maybe she could get him to understand, that she hadn't meant to get pregnant, that she'd only had sex once and it was a drunken mistake. Of course he'd be pissed she drank, but maybe he wouldn't be as mad if he thought she'd just had sex because she was drunk and not because she wanted to and was a whore now.

The bang coming from down stairs let her know that her father was home. Taking a deep breath and sending up a pray to God that everything would be alright she went down stairs to meet her father. He was in the kitchen making himself a drink and tasting the chilli she'd made for dinner.

"Hello Daddy." She greeted him as she entered the room. Looking over his shoulder he nodded before taking down this glass in one sip. Quinn cringed, that wasn't a good sign. "How was your day" she asked hesitantly.

"Fine, just long." He grumbled. Russell filled his glass up again but didn't drink it, instead he placed it at his place for dinner. That was a better sign, he wasn't already upset, just tired.

"You just going to stand there or are you going to serve dinner?" Russell barked. Quinn jumped realizing that she must have been standing there just staring at him for too long. Nodding she dished out their dinner and joined him at the table. Dinner was silent as usual. Russell very rarely asked her about his day. She'd try to talk to him, but he'd just answer with grunts or nods. As soon as dinner was done, Russell went to go to his office like usual when Quinn stopped him. It was now or never.

"Um, Daddy I actually have something I'd like to talk to you about." Quinn rung her hands nervously as he started at her before shrugging and indicating that she follow him into his office.

Sitting across from him Quinn stared around the room, it looked like a museum with all its expensive furniture and paintings. "Talk Quinn, I don't have all day," he barked again.

Taking a deep breath Quinn trained her eyes on her father. She had to be strong and stay strong. Show him that she was not afraid of him, that she was confident, and capable. Her father always respected confident strong people. He talked about good eye contact, firm handshakes, and things whenever he met someone new. "Daddy, I made a mistake awhile ago, one I regret so much. I hadn't been thinking straight at the time, it was very uncharacteristic of me and something I normally would never do, nor have done since. But I am now having to face the consequences of that mistake, and I am hoping you will support me." She watched him closely, he's expression had not changed and he remained quiet throughout the beginning of her speech, now though his eye's narrowed at her and his brow creased. "Don't beat around the bush Lucy, what is this mistake? What are the consequences that I supposedly need to support you through?" His words were hard and cold. Quinn's stomach began to drop.

"I am not beating around the bush, Daddy, I just wanted to explain how this happened. Tell you I am so sorry for what I did."

"Lucy Quinn, tell me." His face was growing redder by the second. Quinn resisted sinking back into the couch.

"Daddy I am pregnant. I am so sorry. I…" Quinn didn't get to finish her apology as her father was out of his chair and in her face in seconds. Pain shot through her head as his fist connect with the side of her face. She fell sideways onto the couch. Fear filled her as he reach down picked her up by her shirt and then throw her toward the entrance to the living room. Her side flared with pain as her hip connected with the hard wood floor. "Get out!" he roared at her. Quinn scrambled back against the wall. "Please no Daddy. I am so sorry. It was a mistake. Please I need you." She begged.

Russell was shaking his head as he hands went through his short blonde hair, "Get out." He said again as he paced in front of her, his anger steaming off him. Quinn knew she should listen, that she should run, but she had to try. He was her father, he was supposed to love her, be there for her no matter what. She couldn't lose another parent, another person she loved.

"Daddy, please. I didn't mean it, it was a mistake." She was crying hard now. He turned and stopped his pacing and glared at her with pure hate and disgust. "You are a disgrace." The words were like a dagger through her heart. Moving closer he continued, "I always knew you'd fall to the Devil's will. You're a sinner, Lucy and I can not and will not have you in my home." He was shaking his head now, "I tried to fix you, show you the way. I took you from you mother's influence, her progressive thoughts, but still you continued down this dark path. You are not my daughter, I have no daughters." A single tear slid down his cheek as he now stared down at her.

"Daddy," Quinn whimpered. Russell just shook his head and turned away, "You have twenty minutes to get your things and get out of my house. I never want to see you or your bastard again."

###################################################

It took Quinn all twenty minutes to gather everything that was important to her. She took as many clothes as she could, but she made sure she had her few favorite books, ones her father disapproved of and she'd hidden from him, she grabbed some CDs also on her father's banned list, and finally she took her sister's journal and a photo album filled with pictures of Frannie. She hadn't seen her father as she left, though she was glad, her face hurt so much and she could feel her right eye swelling.

Now she sat in her car in front of Paul's house. She hadn't told him about her pregnancy yet; she had wanted to see what her father's reaction was first. Paul was her last hope. Dialing the familiar number she heard him answer. "Hello?"

"Paul its Quinn." The line was silent for a few seconds, "Oh so you're talking to me now?"

Quinn sighed; it was true she'd avoided him since their encounter at the beginning of the year. At first it was because she was still mad at him for taking advantage of her when she was vulnerable, and later it was because she didn't know how to tell him about the baby. "I am sorry for that. I was just upset." A small sob escaped her lips. "Quinn, what's wrong?" His voice sound gentle and concerned.

"I'm out front, can you come out?"

"Give me a second." Quinn hung up and rested her forehead on the steering wheel. She had a pounding headache and just wanted to sleep but she couldn't; not yet at least. Hopefully Paul would come through for her like her father hadn't and she'd have warm bed to sleep in.

Her door opened a few minutes later and she looked up to she Paul sitting next to her. He gasped when he saw her face. "Shit Quinn, what happened?" He gently rubbed his thumb against her not bruised cheek; Quinn unconsciously leaned into his touch. "I told my father something that made him really really mad. He kicked me out."

Paul looked surprised and then confused. He turned to see her backseat filled with bags. "What did you tell him?"

Quinn turned to face Paul fully. Once again she sent up a pray to God that everything would be okay, that Paul would be there for her and their baby. "I am pregnant Paul." Complete and utter silence filled the car. Paul stared at her in shock for ten minutes before he found his words, "You're lying."

Quinn shook her head, "I'm not. I had a doctor confirm it two weeks ago."

"It's not mine." He choked out.

"What?" Quinn busted with anger, "of course it's yours, I haven't been with anyone else."

"How do I know you're telling the truth? You slept with me; you could have slept with someone else. Chris is always staring at you."

Quinn shook her head, this could not be happening. She needed Paul. This baby was his, a direct result of him not using protection. "You're joking right? God Paul why would I lie?"

Paul closed his eyes at that. Quinn held her breath. Then he spoke and his words took her breath away, "I'm sorry Quinn, I can't do this. You're on your own."

"Paul, you can't." She begged. She hated begging and yet that is all she did for the last hour or so.

"Quinn, I'm a senior. I have a scholarship to play football at OSU. I can't be strapped down with a baby, not now. "

"Like I can?" Quinn snapped, "I'm 16 years old, I have two more years of school after this year. I can't do this alone."

"Then get an abortion." He yelled back at her.

"That's murder, a sin."

"So is premarital sex last time I checked." Quinn gasped at that. It was a low blow and she didn't know how to recover from it.

Paul pushed open his door and leaned down, "I'm sorry Quinn but I can't do this." Then he shut the door and went back into his house.

Quinn immediately pulled out of his driveway and drove down the street to the gas station before parking at the far end of the lot. She turned off her car and stared out the window at the beautiful full moon that filled the sky. She felt numb and lost. Her father had kicked her out of her house and the father of her baby had just washed his hands of her and the baby. It was too much, so Quinn did all she could do, she cried.

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating, busy with work. I appreciate the reviews I have gotten, though I would love to get some more. Tell me what you think of this chapter, or the story as a whole. Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE or any of its characters. GLEE is the property of FOX and its creators. No copyright infringement intended. **

Chapter 6:

Yesterday had been the worst day of Quinn's life. After crying for an hour in her car, she curled up in the back seat and tried to get some sleep, but it was the beginning of November in Ohio so it wasn't exactly warm out. When the sun finally rose, Quinn had probably only slept a total of two hours all night. With the new day she felt some hope, today couldn't possibly be as bad as the day before, and though she had been right about that, her day so far hadn't gone well at all. Around nine in the morning she'd driven to Ashely's house to see if she could stay with her, but she was stopped by Ashely's mother before she even got to the porch. Apparently her father had warned Mrs. Howard, the Howard's had been friends with the Fabray's for generations, and Mrs. Howard had looked at her with complete disgust and flat out told her never to contact Ashely again. Quinn's next stop had been Megan's. The Gusterson's were newer to Belleville, only coming to town when Quinn was about six years old so they weren't friends with Russell the way the Howard's were. Quinn actually got in the door, had cried to Megan, who was sympathetic, though when the two girls asked Mr. Gusterson if Quinn could stay he'd firmly said no. Quinn shouldn't have been surprised; Mr. Gusterson was as religious as Russell.

So now Quinn sat in her car, outside the local coffee shop where she got some lunch trying to decide what her next move was. She had no job other than tutoring, which made her enough to buy something things here and there and take care of her car, which hadn't been needed yet, but it would not be enough to rent an apartment or feed herself. Quinn rubbed her face in thought, Belleville was a very conservative town, and the chances of someone hiring a pregnant teen were slim to nil. Tears began to roll down Quinn's cheeks as she realized just how alone she was. He hand subconsciously went to her stomach as she desperately tried to figure out what to do next. She had to get a job, there was so if ands or buts about it. She could live in her car for now, it was cold at night but not too cold. She'd just drop out of school and work full time until she made enough to get a place. She could do this.

A month later however Quinn had yet to find a job. News traveled fast in small towns and everyone knew that Quinn Fabray was pregnant. When Quinn had walked into the local grocery store and asked the manager if they were hiring he'd said yes, but then when she gave him her name he'd scoffed and told her that he'd been wrong and the last place had been filled. That was how it went at the coffee shop, the library, the music store, the antique store, and the clothing store in town. She'd even tried applying at the Mellville Mall but no one would hire a sixteen year old with no experience. The recession was hitting Ohio hard and typical jobs that went to teenagers were now being filled by older adults.

Quinn had been forced to take up singing outside the Mellville Mall to earn a few dollars here and there. Sometimes she'd earn as much as twenty-five dollars if she stood outside the mall long enough, however she refused to do so past dusk as the mall became much more dangerous under the blanket of the night. Her first night there she'd been accosted by a drunken man and had just barely made it to her car and locked herself in. She didn't sleep at tall that night. In fact it was becoming increasingly more difficult to sleep. The first snow had fallen sometime around Thanksgiving and Quinn's car was unforgivingly cold at night. Quinn often imagined that sleeping in an igloo would be warmer than her car.

A raspy cough claimed her as she tried in vain to close her eyes around midnight exactly a month after being kicked out of her house. Her chest felt like it was in a vice grip and each breath she tried to take was like trying to drink a too thick milkshake through a straw. Grunting she rolled over when a small dull pain sparked in her stomach. Startled Quinn sat up and she felt it again. Quinn started to panic when suddenly it happened a third time. Hesitantly she rested her right hand on her stomach and felt a thud hit against it. A small smile spread across her face "You're kicking," she breathed out loud to her baby. The moment was however disturbed by another coughing fit. Quinn slumped back against the door. "I know baby, we need a doctor soon." Trying not to think of her suddenly questionable health Quinn focused on the baby now moving in her and forced herself to sleep.

The next morning Quinn sat in the driver's side of her car counting her money. She'd emptied her account before her father could freeze it, but all she had in there was about a thousand dollars. That money was quickly disappearing. Singing in front of the mall had only earned her about three hundred dollars in the last month, just enough to cover her gas, and the money people donated was becoming less and less as they got used to seeing her at the mall. Quinn was tired and at the end of her rope. She was sick and now three months pregnant and was supposed to have a checkup for the baby soon, yet she couldn't afford it. In a fit of rage Quinn chucked her bag across the car and all her things came out. Sighing she picked up her things, as she picked up her sisters journal she saw a piece of paper hanging out of it. She hadn't noticed the paper before; of course she hadn't actually ever read her sister's journal. Opening to the page that had the paper on it she saw two address written in her sister's neat handwriting. Quinn felt her eyes burning at the sight. God she missed Frannie. The first address had mom written above it. _123 Washington Street, Belleville. _Quinn's heart stopped, her mom lived in Belleville, just across town from her father's house. Quinn disregarded the second address as her eyes were pulled from her mother's address to her sisters writing. Quinn first noticed the date; it was the dated the day before the accident.

_January 9, 2002- Russell hit Lucy really hard today. He did it for no reason at all. Lucy had been sitting at the table eating dinner when she asked why her friend Tristan Willis had two mommies. Russell freaked. He yelled at her, told her to never speak of that family again and that she couldn't be friends with Tristan. Lucy asked why? Russell smacked her so hard she fell off the chair and then he put her in the closet. He hasn't let her out yet and he won't let me help her. I am done, I can't do this anymore. I go back to college soon, and I can't leave Luce here alone with him anymore. It's wrong. I have enough evidence now. Tomorrow I am taking Luce and my evidence to Mom. He can't keep us from her any longer. Luce will finally be safe and I can finally see Mom without being scared of getting caught. Jonathon says I have a good case for child abuse. Russell won't hurt Luce ever again. _

Quinn didn't know what to think as she read her sister's words. She didn't remember the incident her sister wrote about, but she had only been eight at the time, and well Dad hit her a lot, incidents just started running together. The second thing that struck her was that Frannie had wrote that Dad couldn't keep them from Mom anymore. Quinn was confused, she'd always been told that Judy Fabray had abandoned them, but her sister's words told otherwise. Curiosity got the best of Quinn and she looked through the rest of the journal and was surprised by its contents, this wasn't a journal of her sister's inner thoughts it was a written and even photographic record of every time Russell had hit Quinn from the time Quinn was six until the day before the accident.

Quinn felt like her life was being turned upside down again. She felt so confused. Who was right her sister or her father? Quinn didn't know but she felt she had to find out. Maybe just maybe if Frannie was right, then Judy Fabray was waiting for Quinn. Maybe her mom would help her. Quinn wasn't stupid, she knew she couldn't survive living out of her car much longer, she was getting sick and that couldn't be good for her or the baby. All her money was going towards eating well, but soon she wouldn't even be able to afford that. As she began to cough harshly again she made up her mind and drove towards the address she'd already memorized. She'd do anything to make sure her baby stayed healthy and if that meant tracking down the woman who may or may not have abandoned her, then well she'd do it.

The house she came up to was a small rancher with green shutters and a brown roof, the garden was well kept and a stone path led from the driveway to the front door. Steeling herself after staring at the house for twenty minutes Quinn exited her car and walked to the front door. She stood there another ten minutes before finally knocking. Several minutes past and Quinn was about to give up when the front door began to open. Excitement and fear washed over Quinn finally settling on hope, but that was dashed when an old woman answered the door.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked eyeing Quinn carefully.

"Um…I am looking for Judy Fabray. I think she lives here." Quinn squeezed her hands behind her back.

"Oh, no she doesn't live here anymore honey, I bought this house from her, oh about eight years ago." Quinn's heart sank at the woman's words. Her hope died. Her mother wasn't here, she wasn't waiting for Quinn.

"Oh thanks." Quinn began to turn when the woman called out to her. "I think I remember her saying she was moving in with an old friend. Poor woman was so sad. I think her daughter had just died."

Quinn turned back, a glimmer of hope filling her, "Do you remember where?"

The old woman shrugged, "Dearie that was so long ago, I'm sorry." The woman shut the door and Quinn went back to her car.

She had been so hopeful that she'd find her Mom, that she'd find out that her father had been lying and that Judy hadn't abandon her and Frannie. Sitting in the car once again back to square one Quinn picked up the journal. Sshe was about to close it when she remembered the second address written on the paper folded inside. Maybe just maybe whoever was at that address knew where her mother was. Reading the address Quinn put the car in drive and started her way out of Bellville. This was truly her last chance and she had to give it a shot.

#######################################

Judy sat on the den couch reading a book while Funny Girl played on the television. Judy really liked Funny Girl but she still didn't understand how Rachel could watch the movie over and over again.

"This is my favorite part, Judy." Rachel bounced happily as Barbra launched into "Don't Rain on my Parade."

Judy laughed gently "I know that sweetheart." Rachel pointed out her favorite parts of the movie, basically the whole movie, every time she managed to get someone to watch it with her. Generally it was Judy.

"When are Dad and Daddy going to be home?" the teen asked as she moved to cuddle against Judy. Judy glanced down at her watch and saw that it was near six o'clock. "Soon. I have to start dinner."

Judy stood and walked into the kitchen with Rachel following her, clearly there was something on the young girls mind if she was willing to walk away from Barbra Strisand mid song. "Judy?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you just move into the house? I mean you eat dinner with us at least three times a week. What's the point of pretending to live in the garage, when really you are in the main house just as much?" The question stopped Judy mid motion. It was a fair question, one that Judy had asked herself several times, but she always came up with the same answer. Despite how much Leroy and Hiram treated Judy like family, as much as Rachel saw Judy as a mother figure, Judy was not a Berry and she was not Rachel's mother. Judy had to keep some distance, because, well it made her circumstances less real if she at least lived her own life a little. Looking into Rachel's big brown eyes Judy didn't quite know how to explain. She didn't want to hurt Rachel's feelings by telling the teen that she wasn't her mother and needed her own space every once in awhile. Rachel was as good as Judy's daughter but it was different, it had to be different.

"Rachel, you know that I was once married, correct?" Rachel just nodded in response. "And that I have two daughters?"

"Frannie and Lucy, but Frannie died and Lucy lives with her dad." The girl said bluntly. Judy knew Rachel didn't mean to sound so heartless, the girl just didn't understand, but it still hurt to hear Rachel say it that way.

"Yes. Well you know I've been trying to get Lucy back for years. And well I never know when that will happen or when Lucy will come back to me, and well I need to be living on my own because if Lucy does come back to me, I don't want her to think that I've replaced her with a different family." And that was the truth. Judy's biggest fear was that Lucy would find her one day and think that Judy had replaced her with Rachel. Though Judy cared to much for Rachel and her fathers to leave. No the best thing for everyone was for Judy to continue to live in the garage apartment.

Rachel was quiet and studied Judy for a moment before nodding, "I guess that makes sense. I love you though, you know. I like that I have two daddies, but its nice to have you as a mom too."

"I love you too." Judy walked over and pulled Rachel into a big hug. "Now go on and finish watching your movie."

It wasn't much longer that Leroy and Hiram arrived home. Judy was busy finishing dinner and hadn't seen Leroy walk into the kitchen. "Judy." Judy startled at his voice. The smile she was going to give him fell from her face when she saw the look he was giving her. "Leroy what's wrong?"

He sighed and sat gesturing her to so as well. "Leroy you're scaring me."

"There isn't anything to be scared about, it's just I got some news on your petition to get custody of Lucy."

"I was rejected again? Russell opposed it again?" Judy's heart sank at the thought. She'd never get custody of Lucy before the girl turned 18. Leroy walked around the table and wrapped his arms tightly around Judy, "We'll try again."

Judy shook her head, "She'll be seventeen then, Leroy what's the point?"

"The point is that we'll know, you'll know that you never gave up on her." Leroy reminded her. Judy just leaned further into him, "I miss them so much. I can't get Frannie back, but I still have a chance with Luce, I just feel like I'll never get a chance. I worry so much about her."

"Lucy is your daughter; she's strong, smart, and resilient. She's fine Judes. And if we don't get her by the time she is eighteen, well then you can just go to her, and Russell can't do anything about it. You will see her again Judy, soon or later."

Leroy held Judy while she cried. It was moments like this that she thanked God that he was in her life. When she'd finally calmed down the two set the table for dinner and called in Hiram and Rachel in. Dinner was a quiet affair but warm. Everyone was cleaning up when a knock came at the door. Judy offered to get it and walked to the door. Opening it she saw a thin girl a few inches shorter than her in a baggy Bellville cheerleading hoody and sweat pants. Her hair was long, wavy and blonde, her skin a creamy ivory and flawless, and her eyes were the most incredible hazel Judy had ever seen, yet there was an obvious sadness in them. Judy took the girl in again and her breath caught, she'd seen those eyes before. "Can…Can I help you?" She whispered her heart beating rapidly. Judy knew who this was, but couldn't believe it.

"I'm looking for Judy Fabray and I was hoping you could tell me where she is," the girl's voice was angelic and gentle. Judy began to nod her head, tears filling her eyes, "I'm Judy Fabray," she replied. The girl's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. Silence filled the space between them and all Judy could do was wait, wait for the girl she knew to be her daughter to speak.

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So Tuesday's episode totally killed me. Can't wait for April. Quinn is my favorite character and pretty much the only reason I watch the show, so they can't kill her off. Anyway back to my story. Hope you all still like it. THANK YOU to those of you who have reviewed, alerted, and listed this story as a favorite, it means so much to me. Please continue to review so that I can continue to improve and give you an increasingly better written story. I really love this story and hopefully will keep being about to update regularly. To those of you reading my other story Anonymous, I hope to update that soon too, but I've hit a bit of a writer's block on that one. I know where I want to go, it's just getting the right words. Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of its characters. GLEE is the property of its creators and FOX. No copyright infringement intended. **

Chapter 7

Quinn had been staring at the two story colonial house with the absurdly large garage since a young brunette, who looked around Quinn's age, ran into the house. Since then she'd seen a blonde woman pull up and go into the garage and then just an hour ago two men went inside the main house. One was a tall black man and the other was a short white man with hair the color of the brunette's. No one had exited since going in. Quinn was a little curious about the family living in the brick house, glancing down at her sister's note; it was the home of one Leroy Berry. Quinn just prayed the man still lived there after all these years.

Finally gathering enough courage, and suffering many coughing fits, Quinn left her car and headed across the pristine looking yard. Her father never let her run on the grass in the front yard, so Quinn felt odd doing so now, but she was to focused on getting to the door before she chickened out, so walking around to the path wasn't an option.

Quinn never thought a door could looks so imposing, after striking out at her mom's old house, Quinn dreaded that she'd come up empty handed again. Staring down the brown door she finally knocked several times. Quinn mentally counted the seconds and when she'd gotten to about forty-five the door open and Quinn was facing the blonde woman she'd seen go into the garage a few hours earlier. The woman paused upon seeing Quinn. Her eyes moved from Quinn's face down her body probably taking in the sweats Quinn was wearing, they were the warmest thing she owned, and then back to Quinn's eyes. The woman was a few inches taller than Quinn; her hair was a golden blonde and swept up into a loose bun. Crow's feet were beginning to form around her eyes and laugh lines around her aging, but still soft mouth. What caught Quinn's attention was the woman's eyes, they were the most interesting shade of green Quinn had ever seen and they appeared so warm and comforting, a drastic difference from her Dad's hard cold brown eyes. There was something familiar about the woman's gaze, actually the woman's appearance pulled at the recesses of Quinn's mind. She knew this woman, but how?

"Can…Can I help you?" The woman's voice trembled and Quinn thought she saw tears filling the green orbs.

"I'm looking for Judy Fabray and I was hoping you could tell me where she is," Quinn said confidently. This woman had to know where her mother was, Quinn just knew it. The woman closed her eyes briefly before answering so quietly that Quinn could barely here, "I'm Judy Fabray."

Quinn's heart literally stopped as she processed the woman's, no her mother's words. She could feel her mouth open slightly, but she couldn't help it. Here she was, thinking she was going to find an old friend of her mother's who'd tell her where her Mom was, and instead she'd actually found her mom. Quinn didn't know what to say. Memories, long forgotten, seemed to overwhelm her, she saw herself laughing in the back yard trying to tickle her mom, she saw herself cuddled up on the couch in her mother's hug watching Sesame Street, and going to the park and swing on the swings all day and talking about how great it would be to be a bird and be able to fly. The memories were quick and blurry, but Quinn knew they were true and that at one time Judy Fabray must have loved or at least liked her.

Quinn's thoughts and consequently silence was interrupted but the inevitable coughing fit that racked her body. Quinn lent over trying to control the spams and barely felt the thin but strong arms wrap around her and bring her in the house. Gently she was sat on the couch and as she regained her breath a glass of water was placed in her hand. Quinn looked up, hazel meeting green, and gave a small smile before sipping the cool water. It felt wondrous going down her warn raw throat. Actually the warmth in the house was amazing, Quinn couldn't remember the last time she'd been in a place so well heated. Sighing she rested her head back against the couch and closed her eyes. She instantly felt herself relaxing that was until a gentle hand pushed her bangs from her face. Quinn immediately stiffened remembering that she had just met her mother, after ten years apart.

Snapping up Quinn turned away from the hand and looked back at her mother. "You're my mom." The words just spilled from her lips. She guessed there wasn't much else she could say, so she stayed quiet.

Her mother just nodded and covered her mouth with her hand, blocking a still audible sob. Judy's eyes danced as they surveyed Quinn again. There was something in her eyes that Quinn couldn't quite place so she pushed it from her mind. "Lucy," her Mom finally cried. Literally cried, tear were falling quickly from the older woman's eyes. Red tracks formed down her cheeks. Quinn could feel her own tears forming but she pushed them away, Fabray's never showed weakness.

"Quinn actually, I haven't gone by Lucy in years." Quinn said matter of factly.

Judy visibly winced at Quinn's tone, Quinn felt slightly guilty, but pushed that feeling away as well. Judy had abandoned her, there was no reason for Quinn to be nice or feel guilty. Of course she was trying to get Judy to let her stay.

"Oh. Of course," Judy hesitated, seemingly gaining her composure before starting again. "God I've missed you so much." She sounded so sincere, but Quinn couldn't find it in herself to believe her mother. She'd been disappointed too much by the adults in her life and she wouldn't couldn't give Judy a free pass to her heart. So Quinn just scoffed, "Sure."

"I did, you have no idea how much Lu…Quinn. I have prayed for this day for the past ten years."

"Guess you shouldn't have abandoned us then." Quinn shot back. Internally she regretted her outburst. Arguing with Judy was the worst way to convince the woman to take her in, and yet Quinn couldn't help it. Years of frustration, pain, confusion, and anger were suddenly coming to the surface. Quinn had to use all her control not to let loose on her suppose it mother.

"I…I didn't Luce, I'd never." Judy whimpered, her tears returning and falling to the cushions on the tan couch.

"Whatever." Quinn rolled her eyes and looked away. She couldn't listen to this now. She was so overwhelmed. She didn't know what to feel. Part of her was relieved and excited and happy to have finally finding her mother of being reunited and the rest of her, the larger part of her was furious at Judy for leaving, whether she abandoned Quinn and Frannie on purpose or not. If it hadn't been intentional, clearly the woman hadn't tried very hard to get Quinn nor Frannie back.

The tension between them was palpable and only seemed to grow as the two blondes remained quiet. After what felt like an eternity but was probably only a few minutes Judy broke the silence. "Quinn, not that I am not happy that you're here; but why are you? How did you find me?"

Quinn looked down at the mahogany coffee table with books of musicals on it while she answered, "Dad, Russell kicked me out. I've been…well that doesn't matter…but I found this address in Frannie's journal and I just came."

"He kicked you out?" Quinn wasn't expecting the anger that filled Judy's voice and it forced her to look up. The woman looked outraged.

"Yes…a month ago."

"A month ago? Where have you been staying?" Quinn nearly face palmed at her slip, she hadn't meant to give Judy that much information, at least just yet, but she guessed she kind of had too.

"My car." Now it was Judy's jaw that drop. Quinn would have laughed at the look on Judy's face had the situation not been so serious.

"It's nearly winter." Judy said quietly.

"I know." Of course Quinn coughed as she replied and she quickly took a quick drink. "My lungs know too." Quinn gave Judy a small smile, trying desperately to lighten the situation. Clearly it wasn't going to work, as Judy just looked more upset.

"I can see, Quinn that is a horrible cough. You need to see a doctor. I'll set up an appointment for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Quinn asked confused.

"Yes tomorrow, it's too late now, but you could have pneumonia or bronchitis. I'll take you first thing."

Quinn shook her head, what was happening? "You'll take me?"

Judy sighed and slowly took Quinn's hand, "You may not believe it now, but I love you Quinn and I will take care of you, starting with giving you a warm bed to sleep in and a roof over your head and secondly by taking you to the doctors tomorrow."

"You're…you're letting me stay." Quinn's voice trembled. She hadn't even asked yet.

"Yes, you're my daughter; I'll always be here for you." Judy smiled and squeezed Quinn's hand. "Come now, I'll show you to where your room will be and then you can get a warm shower and go to bed. If you don't mind, I'll get your things from your car while you shower. I promise I won't look through anything."

Quinn was dumbfounded by how things had gone. She'd been prepared to beg Judy to let her stay, and yet she hadn't even had to ask. This confused Quinn and she didn't really know what to think, so she choose not to, but there was one burning question that she did need to ask, "Don't you want to know why he kicked me out?"

Judy turned to her and gave her a warm but serious smile, "I do, but I won't force you to tell me. You will when you're ready. It really doesn't matter though, nothing you say would make me kick you out, I just got you back, and I won't let you go again."

Quinn wished she could believe Judy, but she didn't. Quinn was sure once the truth came out, Judy would disown her just like Russell. "Thank you Judy." Quinn said quietly. Judy stopped at her words and Quinn thought she saw the woman sag some but she couldn't be sure as Judy just turned and smiled at her before leading Quinn into what Quinn learned was the absurdly large garage, and Judy's apartment.

##########################

Judy found her way into the Berry kitchen an hour and a half or so after Quinn showed up on the Berry's front step. The girl had showered quickly and had fallen asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Judy had stood in the door watching Quinn sleep for a good twenty minutes before slowly shutting the door. Quinn had looked so beautiful and peaceful as she slept, the only indication that Quinn wasn't well was the whizzing that came every time she took in a breath. Judy still couldn't believe it, her daughter, her little Lucy was sleeping in Judy's spare bedroom. Lucy was back in her life. Judy wasn't quite sure how it happened, but now that she had her little girl back she'd be damned if she let her go.

Leroy and Hiram sat at the kitchen table like Judy suspected they would be. Hiram handed her a warm cup of tea as she took a seat and Leroy reached out and took her hand in his. "So where'd you disappear too?" Judy hadn't noticed at the time, but as she went through the evenings events in her head, she realized she had seen nor hear any of the Berry since she opened the door and brought a coughing Quinn in.

"We slipped upstairs. Rachel had a million questions but me managed to explain that it was a personal matter and that when you were ready, you'd talk to her. She's asleep now." Hiram explained.

Judy nodded, "How much did you hear?"

"Nothing after 'your my mom'" Leroy said, he was eyeing Judy carefully looking for any signs that Judy would crack and melt down. But she wouldn't how could she when she'd just gotten what she'd dreamed of for so many years.

"She's beautiful, even more so than Frannie." Judy said with a smile. Her daughter had clearly grown up into a stunning young woman. Her features she refined and defined, her eyes unique and stunning, but it wasn't her physical features that made Quinn beautiful, there was a strength and confidence that radiated from Quinn.

"Do you know how she found you and why?" Leroy asked. By his tone Judy could tell he was thinking of all the legal ramification that could transpire due to tonight's events.

"He kicked her out a month ago and she's been living in her car ever since. As for finding me, she said she found your address in Frannie's journal." Anger began to build inside of Judy again at the thought of Russell kicking out his own daughter. How could he do that, there was nothing that Quinn could have done that would deserve such harsh treatment.

Leroy rubbed his face, "Though that must have been awful for her, it's good for us, should he try and get her back. He's neglected her by kicking her out, basically given up rights to her." Judy was excited to hear this. Though she wished Quinn hadn't gone through what she had, Judy was glad it meant that she would be able to keep her.

"I can't imagine living out of your car for a month at that age." Hiram breathed, "I mean what could she possibly have done for money? Food?" Judy didn't want to think about that. There wasn't much in the way of work out there right now, and it was even harder for teens to get a job. Judy just prayed Quinn hadn't resorted to something horrible to survive. Judy shivered at the thought.

"Whatever it was, it didn't pay enough to give her proper shelter or be able to go to a doctor. That cough has me scared." Judy admitted to her two best friends.

"She'll be fine." Hiram reassured Judy his hand resting on her shoulder.

Judy shook her head and began to cry again. Leroy had her in his arms in seconds, "I…I can't believe she's here." Judy sobbed, "I…I'm so glad, but…but so mad about how…how it happened. My little girl was homeless for a month and now she's sick… and she doesn't trust me…and, and…she called me Judy, not mom, but Judy." When Quinn had called her Judy it had nearly broken her heart, but in the back of her mind Judy knew she couldn't blame her daughter, Judy had been absent from her life for ten years, and just by the little Quinn had revealed, it was clear that Russell had not painted Judy in a kind light. As she calmed down Judy promised herself that she'd fix things, Quinn would learn to trust her and they'd be the family they were always meant to be

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**A?N Sorry for the late update. Work is not conducive to quick updating, also i've been hit with inspiration for one shots ever since 3x14 and the hiatus began. Hope you all like this chapter. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed I truly appreciate it. Please continue to Review. Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of its characters. Glee is the property of FOX and its creators.**

Chapter 8

The buzzing of the alarm went off at precisely 7:30am. Judy rolled over and slapped the alarm while letting out a groan. She'd only slept a total of two hours all night, as Quinn's coughing had kept her up nearly all night. Three times Judy had gone in during particularly horrible coughing fits and gave her daughter some water and to plug in the vapor plug that Leroy used when Rachel was sick. It was a testament to how sick Quinn was that she didn't even complain or back away when Judy held her until she fell as sleep again. It was probably around 5 o'clock when Judy stopped hearing Quinn and the girl fell into a deep sleep.

Getting a quick shower Judy prepared for the day. She first called her doctor's office and set up an appointment for Quinn at 10 o'clock, and then she called into work and took off for the rest of the week. Judy needed to be available to Quinn at all times for the next few days. Judy was desperate for Quinn to feel safe and at home.

Leroy appeared around 8:30 and put down a bag of bagels and some cereal boxes on the island. Judy raised an eyebrow in question. "Substance for the teen, I know you don't exactly have teen friendly food in here." He remarked.

"Oh thank you, I didn't even think of that." Judy felt slightly guilty for not realizing that Quinn may not want to eat low fat yogurt and fruit for breakfast. It had been so long since she had to think about what a child would want to eat, Rachel was a vegetarian so she didn't exactly eat like a normal teen.

"So how was last night?" Judy sighed and dropped her head, "Horrible, I forgot how scary and exhausting it is to take care of a sick kid. She spent the whole night coughing. I took Rachel's vapor plug, hope that is alright."

"It's perfectly fine. Is she up yet?"

"No. She has to be as exhausted or more so than I am. I set her appointment for ten so I'll let her sleep until like nine fifteen or so."

Leroy rubbed her back, "Well let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you. I don't know if I'll be attending our dinners this week. I want Quinn to feel comfortable and I am not sure if pushing her into that situation is a good idea just yet. I don't want her to feel like…." Judy paused she didn't know how to say what she wanted to without hurting Leroy's feelings.

"Like you replaced her with us," Leroy leaned in and kissed her forehead gently, "I get it Judes. Do what you feel is right for Quinn. But know you and she are always welcome to join us. And this is your apartment for as long as you want. Hiram, Rachel, and I are here for you two, no matter what." Judy wiped away the tears that leaked from her eyes. "Thank you, Lee. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Good thing you won't have to find out. Alright I am off to work. Love you Judes"

"Love you too."

The morning inched along slowly as Judy waited for Quinn to wake up. She tried to read but most of her time was spent wondering about her daughter. What had Quinn been doing the past ten years? What had she done to make Russell kick her out? Was she mad at Judy? Well Judy was pretty sure she knew the answer to that question. Why did she stop going by Lucy and when? Had Quinn seen Frannie before her death? She even pondered about the small things like what was Quinn's favorite food, book, color, band, and TV show.

A little after nine Judy decided it was time to wake up Quinn. She was almost to Quinn's room when she heard a sound coming from the bathroom. Leaning in closer to the door she thought she heard vomiting. Gently she tapped on the door, "Lucy are you alright?" She was answered by the toilet flushing and the sink running. Moments later the door opened and a pale faced Quinn exited. "It's Quinn, and I'm fine." Her daughter's voice was weak and raw but the anger in it was obvious. Judy did her best not to show her hurt. "Okay. I made you a doctor's appointment for ten so why don't you grab some breakfast. There are bagels, cereal, yogurt, and fruit in the kitchen. Quinn just nodded and moved towards the kitchen. Judy groaned, this was going to be a long day.

###############################################

Quinn ignored Judy throughout breakfast, during the ten minute drive to the doctors, and in the waiting room. Quinn knew she was being rude, especially since Judy had stayed up with her all night. Quinn had been grateful at the time, last night had been the worst yet, and she was sure she'd have made it through the night without Judy there. It felt amazing to have Judy hold her close and rub her back. When she'd finally feel asleep Quinn had actually felt safe and loved for the first time in years. However when she woke up and she remembered the events of the night Quinn grew angry, she couldn't help but hate Judy for not being there every other time she'd been sick growing up, for not being there as morning sickness forced out the little food she'd eaten all day.

When they reached the doctor's office Judy was given some papers to fill out. Quinn sat reluctantly next to her and looked around the room. The room wasn't very filled, there was an old couple in the corner, a boy a few years older than Quinn across from her, and finally a pregnant woman and her husband. Quinn's hand instantly went to her stomach where her baby bump continued to grow. The woman across from her stomach was significantly larger than Quinn's and Quinn wondered if she would get that big, she hoped not. Surely she'd topple forward with such a large ball hanging off her front.

"Um, Quinn?" Quinn glanced at Judy who was currently biting her lip nervously.

"Yes?"

"Um, I was wondering if you could help me fill some of this medical history out. I know when you were little you had chicken pox and that your allergic to penicillin and sulfa drugs." Quinn rolled her eyes and took the survey from Judy. Quickly she filled it out and then handed it to the waiting nurse.

Judy looked at her with sad eyes as she sat, "Is, Is there anything I should know?"

_That I'm pregnant_. "I broke my leg in two places and required surgery and a metal plate to fix it."

Judy gasped and looked away before meeting Quinn's eyes, "How did you do that?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Before Judy could answer the nurse called Quinn. Quinn quickly followed the nurse without even glancing back at Judy. The nurse took her weight and blood pressure before telling her the doctor would be with her shortly. The examination room reminded her of the one in the Planned Parenthood in Mellville but she guessed most doctor's offices looked the same; bland colors, weird or nature paintings, and medical posters everywhere.

There was knock on the door and a tall woman with long red hair walked in. "Quinn?"

"Yes."

The woman extended her hand and Quinn took it, "I'm Doctor Willis, but you can call me Mary."

"Nice to meet you Mary."

Mary nodded before taking a seat and glancing at the paper works she had on Quinn, which was basically just the intake forms. "So you're here for respiratory problems but I also she your three months pregnant." Mary looked at her but Quinn didn't see any judgment in the woman's eyes.

"Yes. I developed a cough a week or so ago and yeah I'm about three months."

"Okay how about we take a look at your lungs first." Mary took out her stethoscope and placed it against Quinn's back and had Quinn breathe in deep, which resulted in an immediate coughing fit. A few minutes later Mary sat in front of Quinn, "Alright Quinn, you have developed a case of pneumonia. It isn't too bad yet, so in a two weeks or so you should be fine. I am going to prescribe a breathing treatment, basically medicine that you in hail through a respirator. You're to do it twice a day for the next two weeks. The drug is safe for the baby as well."

"Good." Quinn smiled; she didn't want to hurt her baby no matter what.

"Now for my next question, have you had your three month checkup?"

"No, I ugh, I haven't been able to afford it." Quinn blushed in shame.

"What about your mother, the blonde woman out front?" Quinn rubbed her face; this was so embarrassing, "Um, I literally just started staying with her yesterday. We've been separate for ten years, and well she doesn't know I'm pregnant. You won't tell her will you?"

Mary shook her head, "Not if you don't want me too. I don't know your situation Quinn, but I suggest you tell her soon, she can help you." _Easy to say when you haven't already been disowned by one of your parents._

"I will, soon." Quinn promised. Even though she wanted to keep Judy in the dark as long as possible, she wasn't stupid; she knew she had to tell Judy eventually and that it was probably a lot sooner than Quinn was ready for.

"Great. I can do the check up now, if you'd like."

Quinn nodded and soon she was getting her first ultrasound. "My being sick won't hurt the baby will it?" Quinn asked as Mary got set up and began putting a cold gel on Quinn's stomach.

"It can, that is one reason why I wanted to check up on the baby, other than you were due for a check up." Quinn felt herself begin to panic. The baby had to be alright. Mary must of noticed her panic building because she rested a kind hand over Quinn's, "It's unlikely your pneumonia has hurt the baby though, it was in the early stages. Calm okay, stress isn't good for either of you."

Quinn took a deep breath, coughed, and then began to calm down. Mary was right she had to stay composed. "Ready to see your baby?"

"Yes." Quinn squeaked. There was silence and then a low thumping sound that grew stronger as Mary moved towards the left side of Quinn's abdomen, "There he or she is." Mary pointed to the screen and Quinn was speechless. Her eyes locked onto the first image of her baby. She felt tears begin to fall and she was cry, there was her baby. She couldn't believe it. It was so small. Mary squeezed Quinn's hand as she pointed out the head, arms, and legs. "Would you like to know the sex?"

Did she? Quinn wasn't sure. Part of her really wanted to know but the rational side of her told her that it would be much hard to let the baby go if she knew the sex for the next six months. "No thank you."

Mary nodded and then removed the wand from Quinn's stomach and wiped her stomach clean. "I will have a copy of the picture ready for you in a few minutes. You can get dressed, when I come back I'll give you the prescription and the ultrasound. If you don't start getting better be sure to call us. Also you should get an OBGYN soon Quinn."

"Thank you." Quinn didn't know what else to say. Mary just smiled at her. Ten minutes later she was back in the car on her way back to Judy's place. The car ride was quiet again but not because Quinn was mad, rather because she couldn't help but think of the little baby growing inside her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:Oops. Reposted ch.9 as ch. 10. Fixed now. Lots going on in this chapter, its emotional. Hope you like it. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed, listed this as a favorite story, or alerted for it. Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of its characters. GLEE belongs to FOX and its creators.**

Chapter 9:

The three days after the doctor's appointment dragged on impossibly slow for Judy. Quinn barely talked to her during the day. She mainly stayed in her room, only coming out to eat or use the bathroom. The only exception to this was the hours of 5 to 7 when Quinn would emerge from her sanctuary and sit on the opposite side of the couch from Judy to watch the news. Judy found it interesting how into the news Quinn was. When she asked her daughter about it Quinn just looked at her and flatly said, "How else am I supposed to know what's going on in the real world. Not everywhere is like Belleville." It was insightful but a jaded viewpoint. Judy understood what Quinn meant though, Lima was a very conservative town, but Belleville was ten times worse.

The only time that Quinn didn't isolate herself and the only time that Judy felt like she was helping her daughter was at night, when she held her daughter as the girl struggled to breathe. Quinn was on her new medication and it seemed to be working, but night time proved to be the toughest time for Quinn. That second night with Quinn in the house, Judy had been reading her book when she heard the coughing begin. At first she forced herself to remain where she was, Quinn had barely spoken since the appointment, only thanking Judy for paying for her prescription. But as the minutes passed and no sign of the coughing letting up, Judy decided she couldn't stay way, Quinn needed her, and she would be there. So she once again got her daughter a glass of water and slipped into the bedroom. Quinn was curled up in a little ball her enormous sweats making the teen look impossibly tiny. "Sit up, honey, you need to open up your lungs and let more air in."

"It hurts." Quinn whined but obeyed. Holding the glass to Quinn's lips she helped her take a few slips before putting the glass on the night stand and pulling Quinn to her own chest. She held Quinn close in an almost completely sitting position, "Breathe with me baby, in and out." Judy relaxed as she felt Quinn match her own slow breathing pattern. "There we go sweetheart, nice and easy." Quinn fell asleep soon after, though woke up four more times during the night, only to have the same process repeated.

It soon became a routine, with Quinn going to bed and then Judy joining her as soon as the coughing started, but each night Quinn slept longer and longer in between coughing fits. Judy was pleased to see her daughter improving but she couldn't help but begrudge the night she wouldn't be able to hold Quinn any longer.

"Hey." Jolted from her thoughts Judy saw Leroy walk in.

"Hey, how was your case?" Leroy was the part of a pretty nasty custody case, not unlike Judy's had been.

"We won." Leroy smiled. He hadn't been able to tell Judy much about the case, client/lawyer confidentiality, but what little he had revealed, told Judy that the kids would be much better off with their father than their mother.

"Congratulations. You want a drink?" Leroy nodded and Judy took a bottle of wine out and poured each other a glass.

"So how did day four go?"

Judy shrugged, "Same as the last three. She's just so quiet and closed off. I'm really getting worried, Lee. I now that she is likely mad at me, but it's been four whole days and five nights already, and I don't know anything more about her than I did when she showed up on your doorstep. I mean at this point I would love to even hear her yell and scream at me, anything would be better than this indifference."

"Maybe she is just tired, from being sick." Leroy tried to help and Judy shrugged again.

"It's possible, the past few nights have been rough on her."

"And you."

"Not so much, at least then I get to hold her, help her." Tears leaked from Judy's eyes and she swiped them away. She would not cry, she'd done nothing but cry for the past few days and she was done with it.

"Give her time, Judes, she'll come around. Just keep doing what you're doing, letting her know you are here and not going anywhere, through your actions. I am sure she appreciates having you with her at night. "

It may not be the best picture ever taken, it was grainy and black, but it was the most beautiful picture Quinn had ever seen. Lying on her back in her new bed, yes her bed as she was slowly coming to realize, Quinn stared at the picture of her baby. The baby that she'd never planned on having, the baby's who's very existence caused Quinn to be thrown out of the only home she'd ever known, the picture of the baby she'd come to love with every fiber of her being. In the days that followed her appointment Quinn took to staying in her room, staring at the sonogram and wondering what if. What if she gave the baby up? What if she kept it? Would Judy help or throw Quinn out on her butt like Russell had? There were so many questions and just thinking about it made Quinn exhausted. All she'd done over the past few days was eat, sleep, watch the news, and stare at the sonogram.

Voices floated down the hall and into Quinn's ears. She couldn't understand what was being said, but she knew that it was Judy and some man speaking. She'd come to know this voice well, as whoever he was showed up and left in the mornings before Quinn made her out to breakfast as well as coming and going after Quinn went to bed. Curiosity finally winning out, Quinn moved down the hall just in time to see a tall black man, the same she'd seen enter the main house when she first arrived, leave. Walking slowly Quinn entered the kitchen and sat across from Judy who had been sipping a glass of wine, Quinn tried not to roll her eyes at the sight of the wine, but it was hard, Quinn hated alcohol.

Noticing the second glass Quinn arched an eyebrow at Judy, "Celebrating?"

"Actually yes, Leroy just won a big case." Judy replied gently. She was clearly shocked that Quinn had asked a question and was talking to her. A sliver of guilt rose in Quinn, she knew she was being rude and unfair to Judy, but she couldn't help it. She was so confused, and after seeing her baby she came to one definite conclusion, she had to protect her baby no matter what, and opening up to Judy was just setting Quinn up for heartbreak, and that wouldn't be good for her or the baby. And yet as Quinn waited for Judy to come to her senses, especially after Quinn's aloof behavior, Judy continued to allow Quinn to stay. Judy didn't force her to talk, didn't ask any questions about Quinn being kicked out by Russell, and she held Quinn every night when her pneumonia was at its worst. Judy had literally taken care of Quinn more in the past five nights than Russell Fabray had in Quinn's entire life. According to Russell, Fabray's were strong and they didn't need medicine or comfort to get better. Fabray's sucked it up and never complained.

"Case? He's a lawyer?"

"Yes, a very good one." Judy smiled, "milk or water?"

"Water please. He lives next door?" Quinn stared down at her hands like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Yes. He owns this apartment, converted it into an apartment for me eight year ago."

"So is he your boyfriend?" Quinn wasn't sure why she cared so much, but she felt she needed to know. Quinn hadn't forgotten that she'd seen a girl go into the main house; of course she'd also seen another man go into.

Judy let out a snort laugh and Quinn's eyes shot up to her, "What's so funny? I'm not allowed to know if my moth… if you found another family." Quinn grew angry quickly, how dare Judy laugh at her question like it was nothing. Judy's face fell and she was instantly around the island table and pulling Quinn into a hug. Quinn tried to resist, but Judy refused to let go, "No, no, I am so sorry, Quinn, it's not that. I'm sorry I laughed, it's just the idea of Leroy and I, it's funny."

"Why?" Quinn asked into Judy's shoulder. She tensed steeling herself for the answer.

"Because well, two reasons I guess, one he is my oldest friend, my best friend, and has always been like a brother to me." Quinn nodded a little in understanding, "and secondly because he is gay." This caused Quinn to quickly pull back and look at Judy. "What?"

Now it was Judy stared down into Quinn's eyes, "He is gay, Quinn. Do you have a problem with that?"

Quinn shook her head, "No, it's just Da…Russell hates gay people. He always taught me that they were sinners, abominations, the worst kind of people." Quinn shrugged, "I never really believe it though, I had a gay friend, Blaine, and well he was the nicest person I've ever known, and he cared about me, when no one else really did. So how could he be a sinner?" Quinn questioned Judy, she really wanted the woman to confirm that Quinn had been right that Blaine wasn't an abomination or sinner.

Judy moved a piece of Quinn's bangs from her face, "He's not, sweetheart. There is nothing wrong with being gay, love is love no matter what."

Quinn smiled, relieved, "Good, cause Blaine was my best friend. I have to admit I am surprised you feel that way, I mean you did marry Russell."

Judy's shoulder's sagged, "Your father was very good at hiding his prejudices when we dated and first got married. I knew he wasn't keen on gay's but I hadn't realized he hated them so much until years later, and by then I had Frannie. Your father hadn't been the way he is now when I fell in love with him."

Neither blondes said anything for a while, instead just drank the water that Judy had poured for them. Eventually Quinn decided she wanted to know more about Leroy. "So Leroy is married."

"Yes, to Hiram. He is an amazing man as well. Both of them have done so much for me." Quinn could hear the sincerity in Judy's voice and was glad that Judy had someone for her. Quinn just wished she'd had had someone like Leroy or Hiram.

"And the girl I saw go in the house?" Quinn's voice was quiet and hesitant. Her eyes closed when Judy's hand took hers gently. "There daughter, Rachel, she is your age."

"Are you close to her?" Quinn wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer, but her brain wanted to know the answer, while her heart screamed to shut up.

"I am, she is my goddaughter."

"Oh." Quinn pulled her hand away, her heart tearing apart. Judy had replaced her.

"Quinn, no look at me." Quinn shook her head trying to stand up and leave, she didn't want to hear anymore, she didn't want to hear about how wonderful this Rachel was. How she was so much better than Quinn. How she'd easily won Judy's heart and made Judy forget all about Quinn.

"No, I…" Quinn kept her eyes averted from Judy's and moved back from the kitchen as fast as she could, but she was quickly stopped by thin but surprisingly strong arms. The arms turned her and pulled her close Quinn fought and fought and the arms held firm. Tears began to run down her face, "you replaced me." She screamed and then murmured as she tried to escape Judy's arms. Soon however she grew tired and began to cough. Exhaustion hit her and her legs gave out. Judy guided her to the floor and continued to hold her like she was never going to let her go. Gentle kisses where placed on the top of Quinn's head, "No Quinn, please no. I didn't I couldn't."

The sadness and tears were audible in Judy's voice. Quinn just listened, too exhausted and overwhelmed to fight any longer. Judy's voice sounded so warm and comforting, and Quinn let it roll over her. "I love you so much Quinn, I never stopped. I never stopped loving you or your sister. It broke my heart when I lost custody of you both to your father. I fought, Quinn, please believe me. I fought so hard to get you and your sister back, but your father was too powerful, had to many friends in Belleville." Quinn knew this was true. Could Judy be telling the truth? "And then Frannie died….and….I fell apart Quinn. I was a mess. I'd lost your sister forever and Russell wouldn't let me anywhere near you. Leroy and Hiram, they brought me here, helped me get back on my feet, made me apart of their family. I won't lie to you Quinn, Rachel is important to me, she helped me heal after losing Frannie, but she never ever, or will ever replace you in my heart. You are my daughter Quinn and only you. I appealed the court's decision every year since I lost you, I lost every time. I know it's hard to believe, but it is the truth Quinn. I love you, and no one could ever, ever replace you."

Quinn wanted to believe Judy she did. Judy sounded so sincere, her eyes held such grief, but Quinn had to know, "Would you love me no matter what I did?" Quinn stared into Judy's eyes holding them, studying them for any sign that Judy was lying as she answered. "Of course, I'll always love you, no matter what. Nothing could make me not love you."

Reaching into the front pocket of her sweatshirt and pulled out her most prized possession. She handed the sonogram over to Judy who took it and looked. The woman's eyes grew wide, "What…what is this?" Judy looked at Quinn confusion apparent on her face.

"The reason Russell kicked me out. I'm pregnant." Judy's eyes landed on Quinn's hidden stomach and then to the sonogram. Silence, nothing but silence. Quinn didn't know how long she waited for Judy to say something, but it was awhile. Swallowing the lump that had grown in her throat, Quinn stood gingerly on her tired legs. _So much for always loving me_. "I'll get my things and be gone in fifteen minutes." Then she grabbed the sonogram from Judy's limp hands and disappeared into her room to pack.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here is the conclusion to my little cliff hanger. Hope you like it. Two more chapters of the Fabray/Berry's and then Quinn will be off to McKinely. Please continue to review. Thank you for your kind words so far. Disclaimer:I don't own GLEE nor it's characters. GLEE belongs to its creators and FOX.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 10<p>

The slamming of the door knocked Judy from her daze. Internally she cursed herself, she shouldn't have remained quiet so long, but she'd been so shocked. Her daughter, her sixteen year old daughter who she'd only just reunited with was pregnant. Pregnancy was the last thing Judy had expected Quinn to tell her, and yet she should have guessed. Pregnancy was definitely a reason Russell would knick ut his own daughter, pregnancy and being gay.

Jumping to her feet Judy flew into her daughter's room. Quinn already had her bag open and half her clothes in the bag. "Quinn." Judy said firmly.

The girl ignored her. "Quinn, stop."

Quinn threw a book into the case, "I'm nealy done. Russell only gave me fifteen minutes, so I'm pretty fast at this." The deadness and emotionless tone to Quinn's voice killed Judy more than finding out Russell had given Quinn so little time to pack and leave.

"Quinn stop now!" Quinn startled a second before grabbing a pair of jeans.

Frustrated, Judy stomped over and grabbed the jeans from Quinn's hand, "Stop now, please." Quinn turned hesitantly. Tears filled her eyes but had yet to fall. Judy pulled Quinn close to her and hugged her tightly.

"You're not going anywhere."

"I'm not?" Quinn's voice was weak and small.

"No."

"But I'm pregnant."

"So." Judy squeezed Quinn tighter, "I told you nothing, nothing Quinn could make me love you less or kick you out. I love you and you are staying."

Quinn's tears finally broke free. She clutched to Judy as if her life depended on it, and Judy guessed it probably did, and sobbed . Judy did all she could, she held Quinn, rocked her, and whispered who much she loved her over and over again. Judy soon found herself crying, the pain her daughter had been through and continued to feel was too much, it wasn't fair. Her innocence was gone, forced to grow up too quickly.

Eventually Quinn fell asleep. Gently Judy lifted Quinn and tucked her into bed. Leaning over she kissed Quinn's forehead. Judy was leaving when her attention was caught by the sonogram on the night stand. Picking it up she couldn't help but smile, this was her grandchild. Going to kitchen she tacked the sonogram to the front of the fridge. Standing back she stared at it before tears began to flow again. She knew it was late but she needed to be held.

Picking up her cell she dialed the number she memorized years ago. "Hello, Judes?" came a groggy voice.

"I…I need you."

"We are coming." The voice no longer sleep reassured her.

Barley two minutes later Hiram and Leroy came rushing in. "Judy what's wrong?" Leroy asked as she threw herself into his arms.

"She's pregnant."

"What?" Leroy gasped pulling Judy back to look at her.

"Quinn, she's pregnant, that's why Russell kicked her out."

"Oh Judy." Leroy held Judy like she had Quinn, and let her get out all her emotions.

Judy still couldn't believe it. Lucy was pregnant. It was hard to digest, no parent wanted to hear that their sixteen year old was having sex, let alone got pregnant. Judy guessed she should feel disappointed or angry at Quinn, but she wasn't, no she felt guilty and upset with herself and furious at Russell. Above all else this proved that he was no longer the man she fell in love with.

"Fifteen minutes" Judy said angrily.

"What?" Hiram asked as he handed her a glass of water.

"Russell, he gave her fifteen minutes to get out. That bastard. How could he do that, kick her out when she needed him most."

Hiram shook his head his hands tightening around Judy's "I don't know, f it was Rachel, I'd be upset, but I'd never kick her out, especially if she had nowhere to go, like Quinn. I can't imagine living in that car and being pregnant. "

Judy's anger flared. She forgotten about that. Quinn had lived alone in her car for a month, and she'd gotten sick. Despite everything Judy couldn't help but admire her daughter's resilience.

"Where's Quinn now?" Leroy asked

"Sleeping. Oh it was horrible, Lee. She told me and I was just so shocked. She's just asked me if I'd love her no matter what and I said yes. Then she told me. I was surprised, I didn't know what to say. She took my silence as rejection and said she'd be gone in twenty minutes. When she slammed the door I recovered. I was in their barley thirty seconds after her and she already had half her things packed. Like she'd never unpacked, maybe she hadn't. She just expected me to kick her out, and I think, no I know, that is what hurts the most; that she has not trust in me, any adult. She thinks love is something to be earned." Judy gazed up into Leroy's eyes "She doesn't know unconditional love and its all my fault."

"No," he shook his head fervently, "it's Russell's"

"I have to fix this, fix her. Show her that my love has no strings."

"And you will, Judy it'll take time, but she'll learn." Judy gave a weak smile.

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>Her clock said 10 o'clock. Quinn couldn't believe she'd slept so long and so well. For the first time in God knows how long she wasn't forced awake by a nightmare or a coughing fit. Of course Quinn hadn't felt as safe and comfortable as she did when Judy flew into her room stopping her and taking her into her arms and telling her she wasn't going anywhere. It just felt right having Judy hold her while she cried. She hadn't cried since the night she was kicked out and Quinn felt lighter at finally being able to let go of all her feelings that she'd been struggling to hold inside. It was while Judy rocked her gently that Quinn allowed herself to believe Judy that she'd never kick her out.<p>

Deciding it was time to face Judy and talk everything over Quinn headed to the kitchen. Judy as usual was already there. "Morning," Quinn said quietly as she took a seat on the stool at the island. Her eyes drifted from Judy to the fridge where she was stunned to see the sonogram resting. "you put it on the fridge."

"That's my grandchild, of course I did." Judy set a glass of milk and eggs in front of Quinn, "Do you have prenatal vitamins?"

"In my room."

"Have you been taking them?"

Quinn nodded as she dug into her breakfast. Normally she didn't eat much for breakfast, but she was starving and she guessed it was better for the baby. Judy took her seat and began eating her fruit and yogurt. "Quinn, please look at me." Quinn did as she was told and looked Judy in the eyes. The love in those aged eyes caught Quinn off guard and she didn't know what to think.

"How far along are you honey?"

"Three months."

"Is the baby alright, I mean you've been sick." Judy asked cautiously though her eyes never left Quinn's.

"The baby is fine; the doctor did a checkup when I went in for my cough. Though she says I need an OBGYN and that I should have another checkup around six months."

Judy smiled kindly and rubbed Quinn's hand, "I'm glad. So do you know what you're going to do? I assume the father isn't in the picture."

Quinn shook her head, "He didn't want to have anything to do with us, we'd hurt his football career, he's off to OSU next year. As for what I am going to do, I don't know yet."

"You don't need to decide now. Take your time. Quinn I am here for you we will get through this together."

Quinn sighed in relief, she hadn't been sure if Judy would change her mind, "you're sure?"

"Positive. I love you Quinn and I love that baby." Judy walked around the island and hugged Quinn before going back to her breakfast. "Now that we have settled that, I think it is time you meet the Berrys and we need to discuss school."

"Meet the Berrys? Do I have too?" Quinn whined. Judy glared at her, "Yes, they are my best friends, and Rachel will be in school with you, she is a good friend to have."

Quinn relented and shrugged. "Good, we are having dinner with them tonight. Then tomorrow you, Rachel, and I will go shopping for new clothes, and finally we need to register you for classes."

"Great school, I thought I had gotten out of that." Quinn smirked at Judy who rolled her eyes, "In your dreams, girly. So what level where you in at Bellville?"

Quinn smiled knowing she was about to impress Judy, at least she hoped too, "Seminar English, History and Chemistry, Honors Math. I also was taking French, psychology, and photography."

Quinn watched as proud smile crossed Judy's face, "Well, I'm glad you got your brains from me." Judy joke and Quinn laughed along with her. Perhaps living with Judy wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: One more chapter before Quinn enters McKinley. Next up some shopping and Faberry women bonding, maybe. Hope you like this chapter. I tried to be realistic about how this type of meeting would go and all the emotions involved. Quinn is happy and relieved to be staying, she is even grateful, but she is still far from trusting Judy and the Berrys. Insecurity and fear still rule her emotions. Judy and Quinn still have a long journey before them. Please review and thank you to all of you who have reviewed each chapter and listed this as a favorite story. Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of its characters. GLEE belongs to its creators and FOX.**

Chapter 11:

To say Quinn was nervous was the biggest understatement ever made, okay maybe not ever made, but she was very very nervous, almost as nervous as she had been when she told her father or Judy that she was pregnant. Quinn felt she was justified in being nervous and a little afraid. She was about to meet her mother's family, well the family Judy choose to create for herself. The Berrys were everything to Judy and Quinn knew it, it was obvious in the way Judy described each member of the Berry clan while they watched television all day. Leroy was Judy's oldest and best friend, the brother that Judy never had. Hiram came a close second in the brother department for Judy and was often the more sympathetic Berry man. Then there was Rachel. The girl who was only a few months younger than Quinn who apparently was vastly talented when it came to singing, was kind, and a good friend. Quinn couldn't help but see the girl as her replacement, the upgrade from the model that Judy left behind.

Shaking her head from that line of thinking Quinn pushed open the door into the main house. Judy had headed over a few minutes earlier and told Quinn to take her time and come over when she was ready. Steeling herself like any good Fabray Quinn made her way towards the kitchen where she could hear voices coming from.

Upon entering the kitchen a pain shot through her heart. Leroy Berry was standing behind his husband his chin resting on the shorter man's shoulder as Hiram washed some veggies. Judy was at the oven leaning in, apparently checking to see if whatever was for dinner was finished, and Rachel was gathering together plates and utensils. The foursome moved in tandem and never got in one another's way. It broke Quinn's heart to see, it wasn't fair, this should have been her life. Instead she spent evening after evening cooking for her father to only have him ignore her and eat silently across the long formal dining room table from her.

"Quinn!" Rachel Berry's voice alerted the adults to Quinn's presence. The brunette placed the plates down and rushed over to Quinn and before Quinn could react she found herself in a tight hug. "It's so good to finally meet you. I have been asking Daddy and Dad all week when I could come visit you. I must say you are a very pretty girl, the prettiest I've ever met."

Quinn was startled by the exuberance of the other girl and of her generous compliment. Quinn knew that with the combination of having pneumonia and being pregnant, she was not looking her best at the moment. Rachel let her go and dark brown eyes met Quinn's hazel, there was such life and joy and laughter in those eyes, an innocence that Quinn hadn't felt in years if ever. "Uh…thanks." Quinn mumbled as she took a not so discrete step back from the female Berry.

"Rachel dear give the girl a chance to breathe before you smother her." Hiram Berry laughed as he too gave Quinn a hug, clearly he was the reason Rachel thought nothing of hugging someone she'd just met. Thankfully Hiram let her go much quicker than Rachel had.

Leroy stepped up after his husband had moved to the side; Quinn tensed preparing herself for another hug assault when a dark hand was placed in front of her. Quinn looked up at the owner of the hand and received a wink in return, in relief Quinn gratefully took Leroy's hand. He had a strong firm handshake but it wasn't over powering. Quinn's father had always told her that you could tell the true character of a person by their handshakes. Soft limp shakes belong to weak minded and self-conscious people, over powering shakes were given by arrogant people or someone trying to overcompensate. Firm strong handshakes belong to confident, self-assured individuals. "Always give a firm handshake Quinn, it is especially important for a woman to appear independent and confident. You are a Fabray; let everyone know what that means." Quinn's father's words rung through her head and Quinn concentrated on meeting Leroy's pressure equally and firmly.

"Nice to meet you Quinn."

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Berry."

"Leroy please. It gets very confusing here when Mr. Berrys begin to be fly around."

Quinn could help but smile a little at that, "I am sure it does. Thank you for having me for dinner and letting me into your home. It is lovely, sir."

"Nonsense, Quinn, your family, your always welcome," Hiram waved off her pleasantries. "Now come on dear, you can help Rachel set the table." Quinn sighed she was actually relieved to be asked to help set up for dinner instead of being treated like a guest.

As Quinn passed her mother she received a smile which Quinn returned. So far so good, now she just prayed the rest of dinner would go as well as the introductions had.

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQ

The preparations for dinner continued in a comfortable silence. Judy felt herself relax some as the group moved into the dining room to eat. She'd been extremely nervous of how the introductions would go especially when Rachel so enthusiastically tackled Quinn in a hug. If Judy had learned anything from about her daughter in the last few days it was Quinn was not comfortable with physical affection. It appeared to be practically foreign to Quinn and she didn't know how to act when hugged or comforted. It was apparent that Quinn was a little terrified when Rachel and then Hiram hugged her, those two never quiet understood that not everyone was comfortable with physical displays of affection, thankfully Leroy had simply offered his hand to Quinn, something Quinn clearly appreciated and respected.

The tofurky and London Broil were on the table now along with the salad, mash potatoes, and bread so it was time to eat. Everyone began to grab at the food only to pause to see Quinn looking around confused and her hand folded to pray. Judy prayed before every meal, but not when dining with the Berrys, though Hiram was Jewish and Leroy Baptist, neither were particularly practicing except for Hanukah and Christmas.

"Oh, I'm sorry Quinn, would you like to pray?" Hiram asked gently. Quinn glanced towards Judy obviously asking for guidance.

"I think that might be a good idea, Hiram, perhaps it is time this family rediscovered its faith." Leroy replied for Quinn. Judy smiled gratefully at him.

"I um, I don't want to make you all do something you aren't comfortable with, it's just…" Quinn trailed of and looked away.

"Just what sweetheart?"

Quinn didn't look back as she answered, "well my faith, it's… it's all I have left." Judy masked the hurt she felt at Quinn's words, though when Quinn looked back at Judy she closed her eyes, "I mean, when I was in my car, all alone and freezing, I'd talk to Him, ask Him for strength, to get me through to the next morning, He comforted me when I had no one. He brought me here."

Judy reached over and placed her hand over Quinn's, "He did, and I am so grateful."

"We all are." Leroy smiled, "How about you start off for us Quinn, our first prayer at dinner as a family."

Quinn lowered her head and everyone followed, "Dear Lord, we thank you for the food before us, we thank you for our health, we thank you for your love and forgiveness. Tonight I thank you above all for bringing my back to Judy and bringing the Berrys into my life. This we pray, Amen."

"Amen."

As the food passed around Judy could tell Rachel was bursting to ask Quinn questions and as expected as soon as her tofurky was on her plate Rachel turned to Quinn, "So Quinn what did you do at your old school?"

"I was the head cheerleader." Rachel's face fell at Quinn's response. Judy knew why, Rachel hadn't had the best experiences with the cheerleaders at McKinley, the head cheerleader seemed to have it out for Rachel and now the girl was in the Glee club, Judy suspected to keep an eye on her boyfriend Finn, Rachel's newest crush.

"Oh, that's nice." Rachel responded as she pushed around her food.

"Is something wrong with that, Diva?" The edge in Quinn's voice was palpable.

"No, it's just the cheerleaders are all mean." Rachel challenged back, and Judy was getting nervous.

"Well, you've got be peg now don't you? Forget that I was the President of my class both last year and this year, or in the photography club, and the literature club. Nope I'm just a bitch."

"Quinn." Judy admonished, surprised at her daughter's language.

"Rachel, apologize." Leroy said at the same time. Things weren't going well between the two girls, and Judy didn't understand why, they didn't even know each other and Judy could feel a tension growing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it Quinn, I just don't have any good experiences with the cheerleaders, even the ones in Glee with me."

Judy saw Quinn take a deep breath, "It's fine, I over reacted. So you're in Glee? Do you like it?"

Rachel brightened up, "I love it. I am going to be on Broadway. What about you? What are you going to be?"

Quinn just stared at Rachel for a moment; Judy saw her hand fall to her stomach and rub it unconsciously, "Out of Ohio," was Quinn final response.

Hiram took that moment, in which Rachel seemed confused by Quinn's response to take control of the conversation. "Judy tells us your quite intelligent Quinn, all seminar classes at your old school, is that the highest level? It is here."

"Yeah, Advance Placement doesn't start until Junior year and only for history and English."

"It's the same at McKinley. I'm in mostly honors courses, except English I'm in seminar for that." Rachel chimed in.

"Cool. I just hope I can get into the seminar classes at McKinley, except math, I was in honors math at school, its not my forte."

"It isn't anyone's in this house, I think you and Rachel are probably the best at it." Judy laughed, "Oh gosh Lee, do you remember academic geometry with Mrs. Walters, I think her voice could put a raging rhino asleep."

Lee laughed, "No need for tranquilizers just have Mrs. Walters ramble about the Pythagorean Theorem and out he'd go in seconds."

"Oh my teacher, Mr. Vector is like that. So monotone, I don't even want to think about what his singing voice is like." Rachel chimed in. The conversation moved fluidly from then on with Judy and the Berry talking as normal and Quinn adding a comment here or there. Judy wished Quinn had participated some more in the diner conversation but she wouldn't push, she'd had expected Quinn to shut down completely at dinner so Quinn was already exceeding her expectations. When it was time to leave Judy confirmed with Rachel about the shopping trip and left with Quinn in tow.

"So that wasn't too bad." Judy commented as they entered the apartment.

"Rachel thinks I'm a bitch because I was a cheerleader." Quinn stared at Judy as if she was wait to see Judy's reaction to her statement. This felt like a test to Judy.

"She doesn't, its just she is having trouble with the head cheerleader, Marsha, at school right now."

"Doesn't give her the right to judge all cheerleaders."

"No it doesn't and I am sorry. I hope you will not hold that one statement against her. She really is a sweet girl and I think you two could be good friends."

"Whatever. Goodnight, Judy."

"Goodnight Quinn." Judy sighed as the door slammed shut and Judy had a feeling she'd just failed the test. What did Quinn want her to say, she'd just told the truth, gave her opinion. Shaking her head Judy went to bed herself, she'd figure it all out later.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait for the next chapter, I had a bit of a writers block plus my world got a little crazy. Hope you like this one. Next Chapter is Quinn at McKinley. Please review and thank you to those of you who already have. I appreciate the comments and it helps with my writing. Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of its characters. GLEE is the property of FOX and it's creators.**

Chapter 13

The ride to the mall was mainly quiet only interrupted by Rachel occasionally whispering a song. Quinn had a feeling that Rachel usually busted out in song loudly in the car by the way Judy kept glancing back at Rachel with a confused look on her face. Quinn didn't mind the girl's restraint. She liked quiet car rides, she was used to them. Her father rarely if ever talked to her in the car.

As they pulled up to the Millville Mall which had been Quinn's home for to many weeks she felt an odd sense of relief to see it, to be back. Though it had been lonely and scary at times to live in the car in the parking lot, she'd met several kind people here. In particularly Mr. Freeman or Spencer as Quinn called him.

The threesome exited the car and headed towards the main entrance. Out front, in her old spot, was a juggler/magician. There was a decent size crowd in front of him.

"Grace? Oh my it is Grace." Quinn heard a familiar old deep husky voice call from next to her. Stopping she turned to see an old man in the blue and white mall Greeter uniform. He looked to be seventy with sandy white hair and caring cerulean blue eyes.

"Spencer!" Quinn laughed and hugged the man. She hardly noticed Judy and Rachel's confused looks as she took comfort in the arms of her only friend during the hardest time in her life. "Don't tell me you're back here?" Spencer asked as he pulled away. "Though I was worried to see you gone, I was hopeful you found your way."

Quinn nodded, "I'm actually here to shop if you can believe it." Turning she gestured towards Judy, "This is my mother Judy and this is Rachel Berry."

Spencer stepped forward to Judy first and offered his hand, "Winston Freeman. A pleasure to meet you, you have an amazing daughter. You should be proud." Though he wasn't mean about it, it was clear by his firm tone that Spencer was reprimanding Judy.

"I am. I'm so happy to have her back," said taking his hand. Spencer looked at Judy a moment longer before turning to Rachel, "Pleasure to meet you young lady."

Rachel took the offered hand, "The pleasure is mine sir. But may I ask why you called Quinn Grace?"

Spencer chuckled as did Quinn who began to blush, "Because never have I met a young woman who not only resembles Grace Kelly in looks but in grace and demeanor. There are so few true Ladies these days and Quinn is most definitely one of those rare flowers."

Quinn looked away and bit her lip before adding to the conversation, "It's his nickname for me and I call him Spencer because he instantly reminded me of Spencer Tracy."

"Too kind as always Grace." Spencer looked over at the performer who was finishing up, "He doesn't nearly draw the crowds you did."

Quinn shook her head, "I did draw that many people."

"Modest as always as well. No you had much bigger crowds."

Quinn shook her head, "He looks to be doing just fine, he's packing up already."

"No one stays all day like you did. Not that I'm complaining. I could listen to you sing all day. I miss it. I miss you."

Quinn side hugged the older man, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving."

"I had Ernst look for you for a week."

"Spence." Quinn felt herself tearing up at how much he cared.

"You're the closet thing to a granddaughter I have," Spencer said earnestly.

"And you're like my grandfather, and you'll be this one's too." Quinn said placing his bigger older hand on her stomach.

"Really?"

"Of course, you took care of me when I had no one, if I keep this baby, it'll know it's grandpa Spencer."

"Three meals and conversation rarely counts as 'taking care of'"

Quinn pecked his cheek and looked at him sincerely "it mattered more than you know."

Spencer hugged her than for a long time before pulling away. "I should go back to greeting. You'll visit?"

"Definitely. We'll do dinner soon, promise."

"Good." Spencer beamed before turning back to Judy who had a thoughtful expression on her face. "She really is a top notch girl."

Judy smiled, "I know. We'll see you soon and thank you for looking out for Quinn."

"No need to thank me. It was my honor."

Quinn resisted the urge to shake her head. Spencer always made it sound like she was tis amazing person, but she wasn't. She was just Quinn.

The threesome finally bade Spencer goodbye and headed into the mall. The were barely in the doors when Rachel spoke, "What did Spencer mean by you drew larger crowds?"

"I used to sing in front of the mall for money." Quinn shrugged. "Hey lets go in here, " she said pointing out a cute boutique that had maternity clothes in the window.

"What about this one?" Rachel held up a light blue maternity dress to Quinn. They'd been at the mall for an hour and half and Quinn had gotten several new maternity dresses, a pair of jeans, some shirts, and pajamas.

"That's nice, but I think I have enough," Quinn looked at her bags.

"Just one more, this would look great." Rachel insisted. Quinn glanced at Judy who smiled and nodded.

"You know your so lucky, Quinn, maternity clothes were not his nice when I had you or Frannie."

"Well that's because society accepts pregnant women now. Before it was as if it was something to be ashamed of and women's bellies were hidden away." Rachel interjected as she handed Quinn a white cardigan to go with the strapless dress.

Quinn refrained from rolling her eyes. Rachel was probably the most annoying person Quinn had ever met, but she was also being very kind and helpful so Quinn resisted the urge to make witty comments. Her sarcasm had always been a little sharp and could get her in trouble. Quinn didn't want Judy to think she was being mean to Rachel or that she hated the brunette who'd taken her place.

Quinn stepped out of the dressing room to both Judy and Rachel's smiles of approval. "Your getting it." Judy commanded much to Quinn's excitement. This definitely was her favorite dress.

"Okay, but now we look for Rachel."

Quinn followed Rachel towards Aeropastle , a nice store but past the times and Rachel's age. As Quinn appraised Rachel's wardrobe, argyle, sweaters with animals, and knee highs, she shuttered.

"No." Quinn stopped. Both Judy and Rachel turned to her.

"What?" asked Rachel

"Time fore a wardrobe update, Rachel. You're a sophomore in high school. Fashion matters. Come on, we're hitting American Eagle, Hollister, and then Charlotte Russ." Excepting nothing but compliance Quinn headed towards American Eagle.

Once in the store Quinn started looking for styles that would compliment Rachel's figure. "Now I'm not saying dress like a slut with midriff showing and short short skirts, but add some edge or personality to your wardrobe. Your clothes should reflex your personality, your likes, hobbies. What era of clothing do you like the best? What styles, Euro, beach, indie?"

Rachel stood a second thinking, "I like dresses and skirts, like you. Umm I liked the sixties and seventies clothes."

"There is a lot out there no what has the sixties vibe and influence but modern. Also your short with a short torso so you want to pick clothes that will elongate your torso. Try adding some thin, not thick belts around the waist and dresses that go out from the waist or just below. A.E. is more outdoors looking like fashionable preppy beach and camping wear. But we could find some cool sundresses, some shorts, you've got killer legs so show them off, and some sweaters with no animals."

Handing Rachel a white and yellow dress she pushed the girl towards the fitting room. Once alone Judy placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder. "Thank you for doing this. I know she gets picked on for her clothing a lot."

Quinn shrugged, "I just didn't want to see another animal or bird sweater."

* * *

><p>An hour into shopping for Rachel Judy was tired. Normally Judy could shop for two and half hours with no problem, but with the events of the last week she was exhausted. Besides it was odd and emotionally taxing to go maternity shopping with your sixteen year old daughter. The upside to this whole scenario Quinn actually looked as if she was enjoying herself. Sadly Judy had yet se Quinn truly smile, a smile that reached her eyes and sparkled, like when she was a little girl and she would come running to Judy to tell her about the newest book she was reading. The closest to that special smile Judy had seen since Quinn reentering her life was when Quinn saw Spencer. It was obvious that the old man had made a special place for himself in Quinn's heart in a short amount of time and Quinn in the elderly man's. It stung Judy a little that Quinn could so easily connect with a stranger but still held herself back from Judy and the Berry's. Perhaps it was easier to trust Spencer than Judy, if Spencer left or disappointed Quinn it would hurt as much because he was new, a stranger, and not family. Judy didn't know, all she could wish for was that one day Quinn would let her in, all the way.<p>

Quinn hadn't actually smiled since leaving Spencer but she'd given little smirks or small barley there thin lip smiles when she tried on something she actually liked. The blue dress at the end especially had been a favorite. Now as they watched Rachel try on new clothes, many that the young girl would never have considered for herself Judy watched as Quinn held in her amusement. It was funny to see Rachel try on rather modest clothes only to as if it was too revealing or edgy. At one point Quinn had giggled and asked Rachel "Do I look like a girl who wears slutty clothes?" When Rachel glanced down at Quinn's stomach Quinn rolled her eyes and continued, "The answer is no, I am a dress girl all the way. I would never put you in something that I wouldn't wear myself Rachel, trust me." Quinn had been true to her word and every outfit she thrust into the hesitant brunette's hands had been classy, modest, yet attractive and sexy at the same time. The clothes were cut to show off Rachel's assets, like her curves and great legs, but didn't reveal much skin nor was too tight, it left just the right amount to imagination.

Now they were finished and were heading to the upper level to get some food from the food court. Normally Judy and Rachel would take the stairs, but Quinn looked tired to Judy so she suggested the elevator just a few feet away.

"Let's take the elevator, my feet are killing me too much to walk the stairs today."

Quinn looked at the elevator cautiously and then over to the stairs before glancing at Judy. "Um, I think I may take the stairs."

"Come on Quinn, I can tell your feet hurt too. Just enjoy the ride for a moment." Rachel insisted as they headed towards the elevator.

"How about the escalator?"

"You know its on the other side of the mall, and I am really hungry." Rachel replied. Sighing Quinn nodded, "Yeah okay, lets go."

Judy was curious about Quinn's apprehension to use the elevator but decided to ask her daughter in private away from Rachel later, she may be more willing to talk then.

They entered the elevator and Rachel hit the third floor button. Quinn had pressed herself against the back wall and closed her eyes and started to take deep long breaths. Concerned Judy approached her daughter "You all right?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, tired I guess."

Just then the elevator jolted and stopped. Rachel let out a high pitched squeaked and Quinn gasped. Her eye frantically looked around the elevator before running up to the door and pushing the open button. "Oh no, no no." She whined.

"Quinn sweetie, that won't help. We have to wait for someone to come."

Quinn turned to Judy and all Judy saw was pure fear in her daughter's eyes. It was heartbreaking and terrifying to see. "No we can't be stuck." Quinn practically screamed but her voice was oddly low.

"Looks like it." Rachel shrugged as she picked up the emergency phone in the panel.

"Hi yes, we are stuck in the elevator it just stopped. Um…between the second and third floor. Thanks." Rachel turned to the two blondes, one looking as if she would faint and the other worriedly staring at the younger blonde, "Yeah, so their on their way but they don't know how long it'll take, something about a short circuit or power surge. The whole mall's power went out."

Quinn groaned and slid the ground and covered her hands over her head while placing her head between her knees and began to rock. Judy could hear her muttering but she couldn't understand. Worried Judy dropped next to Quinn. "Quinn? What's wrong?"

Quinn didn't answer she just started to rock faster as her breathing began to pick up pace rabidly. Judy feared she'd start hyperventilating.

"Quinn, look at me please, what's wrong?"

"Not closing in, can't. Walls can't close in. I'm not there, I'm not there." Quinn muttered a little louder.

"Quinn are you claustrophobic?" Rachel asked gently as she took a knee next to Quinn as well."

"Yes." Quinn choked out.

Judy glanced over at Rachel and she knew she had to get her daughter out as soon as possible. "Rachel call them back let them know they have to get us out fast."

Rachel obeyed and Judy turned her attention back to Quinn who continued to breathe fast and mutter while rocking. "Quinn, honey, listen to me everything will be alright, we'll get out of her soon. Your safe."

"No!" Quinn yelled and jumped on her feet and started pounding on the door. "Let us out! Let us out!" She pounded and pounded. Judy tired to stop her but couldn't get close enough do to Quinn's flying fist. "I can't breathe, Let me out! Please let me out." Quinn whispered the end part and collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. Lowering herself to the floor and lifting Quinn's face she could see the girl's face was pale save her tear stained red eyes, and her lips were turning purple. "Come here." Judy pulled Quinn's back flush against her chest and wrapped her arms around Quinn tightly holding her, letting Quinn know she was there that Quinn was safe.

"Breathe with me Quinnie, like we did with the pneumonia. Slowly with me honey, please."

Quinn tried to comply but it was difficult Judy could tell. She'd have Quinn calming down and then she'd start back up. Glancing at Rachel "Sing something low and calm." Nodding Rachel sat in front of Quinn and began to sing lullabies she'd learned softly. Judy turned her lips to Quinn's left ear and began to softly talk to her. "Shh… I have you, your alright. Your safe. That's it breathe with me, slowly in and out."

This went on for nearly an hour and at sometime Quinn fell asleep. Neither Rachel or Judy stopped singing or talking, except for when Rachel called her Father's to let them know what was happening.

An hour and twenty minutes after the elevator stopped, it finally opened and Judy saw Leroy and Hiram waiting. Both men took in the few of Judy wrapped around Quinn who was still fast asleep and Rachel at both blondes knees. "I got her." Leroy said as he lifted Quinn into his arms. "Is she alright? Do we need a doctor?"

Judy shook her head as she stood, her knees cracking with stiffness, "No she fell asleep. Let's take her home.

They did just that. Quinn stirred some in the car but remained asleep. Leroy once again carried her and placed her in her bed. The Berries left and Judy sat on her daughter's bed and brushed her bangs from her face. "Oh my baby, what has happened to you?" Sighing Judy kissed Quinn's forehead before leaving the room.

Leroy was waiting for her just outside the door. Judy through her arms around him and began to cry. "It was so scary. She started hyperventilating and crying. I've never seen her so terrified. I felt so helpless."

"But you weren't. You calmed her got her sleeping. She's fine Judy. Claustrophobia can be very scary. But you did well."

Judy nodded, "With Rachel's help. She did so well."

"She got to sing, she was happy." Leroy laughed and Judy couldn't help but giggle.

Quinn woke and hour or so later and trudged out to the living room where Judy was resting on the couch. Rubbing her tired eyes the younger blonde sat next to Judy and cuddled into her side just as the evening news came on. "I really like Brian Williams, he's no Tom Brokaw, but he is good." Quinn muttered. It was clear that Quinn wanted to forget today's events and Judy complied. They'd discuss it another day when Quinn wasn't so tired and Judy could figure out exactly what to say, but as a mother she couldn't completely let the issue go with out checking to see if her daughter was alright. "You feeling okay?"

"Yes, thank you." Quinn turned her head slightly and looked into Judy's eyes and she knew Quinn was thanking her everything.

"Your welcome. We'll talk later." Quinn turned her attention back to the table and shrugged but nodded. Judy took that as a yes and just pulled Quinn closer to her, kissed the top of her head, and watched as Brian Williams talked about upcoming election.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Quinn finally makes it to McKinley! Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters. Glee belongs to FOX and its creators. **

In Melliville Quinn hadn't been the most popular girl in school but she was well known and well liked by many and was likely the most popular Sophomore aside from her closets friends. Grade school and the beginning of middle school had been rough. Quinn had been different from most of the kids in school, she liked to read and kept to herself. However eventually she learned that to survive in school you had to socialize, friends also meant more time away from home so at the end of sixth grade she began to change herself. She forced herself to hang out with the other kids at school, she joined some school clubs including cheerleading, and slowly but surely she turned from the loner to one of the most popular kids at Mellville Middle School. Of course it helped that she was really really good at cheerleading as well as dancing. She was also just nice to people, for the most part. Many of her cheerleader friends weren't exactly mean but not friendly either. A select few thought being a cheerleader made them special, better than everyone else in the school, Quinn didn't hold this belief. So she talked to anyone who'd approach her and was kind. Her sarcasm and cutting whit was only ever released on those who deserved it, who were mean to her or one of her friends. So she got the reputation of being the nice cheerleader that you didn't want to cross. With her status and friends already established she had thought she would be able to cruise through school and then graduate and get out of Ohio, but now everything had changed.

Now she stood in front of McKinley High, her new school, the school she was starting at almost halfway through the school year and pregnant. She had heard Rachel talk about McKinley and the hierarchy here rivaled the one at her old school. She thought no where could be as class based as Augustus Whitehead High School, but from what Rachel said she may have been wrong, Quinn prayed that Rachel was just being over dramatic, like usual.

Sighing Quinn shut the door to her car and threw her backpack over her shoulder. Judy had offered to come in with her for the first day, for the meeting with Principal Figgins, but Quinn declined the offer. If she wanted to at least have a chance at surviving McKinley she did not want to start with her mommy taking her to school. She had thought that Rachel would drive with her but the brunette had said "believe me it would be better for you to go by yourself for the first couple days, I'm kind of a social status killer." Quinn had said she didn't care, that it was stupid for Hiram to take Rachel to school or for her to take the bus when Quinn had a car. But Rachel had been insistent on giving Quinn at least the tiniest of chances of not becoming a loser like her. It hurt Quinn's heart a little to see Rachel talk so, to say such horrible things about herself. Rachel maybe annoying as hell but she wasn't a loser. She was driven and that was an admirable quality. Quinn however was proud to see Rachel leave for school in one of her new outfits, maybe that would help the girl.

Entering the school she first noticed the girls running around in the their cheerleading uniforms Quinn couldn't help but roll her eyes. Whitehead High had won the National Championship last year under her Captaincy and she had never nor thought to make her girls run around in their uniforms all the time. To Quinn cheerleaders represented the school spirit, the whole school, and wearing the uniforms constantly created segregation, and cheerleaders should not be segregated from the student body, how could they represent the school accurately if they were separate from them, put on a pedestal above. It made sense to wear uniforms on game days or competition days but not everyday.

Narrowly missing a jock in a hockey jersey Quinn made her way towards the main office. When she got there she saw Rachel waiting. She gave Quinn a big smile. "I wanted to wish you luck before you started. Hope we share some classes, even if you are mostly in seminar classes."

"Thanks Rachel. You look great by the way. See you later." Rachel looked around and then quickly gave Quinn a hug before scurrying away. Quinn shook her head at the girl's antics before heading inside the office. There were three people waiting for her. The first was an Indian man Quinn knew to be principal Figgins, next to him was a red hair woman in a cute dress, and next to her was a taller gentleman with short tight curly hair and in Quinn's opinion an oversized chin, though he was still handsome, for a teacher anyway.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray it is nice to meet you." Principal Figgins shook her hand and then ushered her to take a seat. "Just Quinn please, sir."

"Of course. We received your schedule from Whitehead High and have matched it to our classes the best we could. You are in seminar classes for everything but Math. Unfortunately psychology isn't offered this year, rather it is sociology, we have enrolled you in that class. The teacher will help you catch up, likely with extra work over Christmas break. You are more than welcome to continue psychology when it is offered next year. We also manage to enroll you in photography. We see that you were in French 5 at your old school. The highest we offer here is French 4. We offer Spanish, Latin, and German if you'd like to take one of those. We do require two years of language regardless of the level you enter the school at. "

"I'm already fluent in Spanish and Latin so I guess German, I've always been interested in it."

"You're fluent in Spanish and French?" Principal Figgins looked shocked. Quinn wasn't surprised. Most people were surprised. Learning a second language at a young age in America was rare, but her father had thought it was important. Though he didn't like Latinos he wasn't a dumb man and knew it was important for Quinn to know how to speak the language so he'd enrolled her in Spanish lessons at five and then in second grade she discovered Latin and asked for lessons in that, in sixth grade she had taken up French because she'd taken all the Latin levels offered. Quinn loved language so she was actually excited to take something new, specifically language that was not a Romance language.

"I'm really good at languages and I started at five."

"Alright I'll have you enrolled in German 1 today. This is Miss. Pillsbury she is school counselor she can help sign you up for extracurriculars and should you need to talk about your situation," he motioned towards her stomach, "she can speak with you. "

"We can meet after school today to go over the clubs. It is nice to meet you Quinn." Quinn gave the woman a firm handshake and smiled, "Thanks."

"And this is Mr. Schuester. Spanish teacher, Glee Club coach, and your homeroom teacher. He will take you there now. Do you have any question for us?"

"No. Thanks I'm good."

"Great. Welcome to McKinley High Ms. Fabray."

The walk to homeroom was mainly quiet except for when Mr. Shuester pointed out some of the classrooms. "That's the choir room, we have Glee club there. Rachel tells me you sing." Quinn shook her head and held back a groan. She should have expected Rachel to tell the glee coach that she was a singer, all Rachel had done since the mall was beg Quinn to join the club.

"Yes, I sing some." Quinn replied.

"Think you will join our club?" Mr. Shuester looked excited at the possibility of another student in his club, but Quinn couldn't do it. She really didn't sing anymore. She'd only done it at the mall as a way to survive. There had been a time when she'd sing constantly, but that had ended years ago.

"No, I'm think I'll only join one or two clubs and then get a job." Mr. Shuester visibly deflated, but there was nothing Quinn could do for him. She was not going to join that club.

"Here we are, room 213. Homeroom starts at 7:35. First period at 7:50. You can take any seat you like in there, but once you pick a spot I would appreciate it if you would remain there for the rest of the year. It makes it easier for attendance."

Taking a deep breath Quinn entered the room after Mr. Shuester. He quickly introduced her to the class and then told her to take a seat. Scanning the room she saw an open spot next to a tall boy with spiky hair and a dopey grin on his face. For such a big kid he had the babiest face she'd ever seen on a sophomore maybe even a freshman. Sliding in her seat she saw a hand come into her line of vison. "Finn Hudson. My mom is friends with your mother." Looking up Quinn met his eyes. They were kind and soft pools of blue. Gently she took his hand. "Quinn."

"Yeah, my mom told me you'd be in school today. Your mom called last night, I think she wanted me to look after you."

Quinn groaned and rubbed her face, "I can take care of myself, I don't need a babysitter."

"Didn't think you did. But if you need anything I am here. McKinley it can be…" He paused a second.

"Like shark invest waters." Interrupted a thin brunette boy in front of Finn. His voice was soft and almost feminine in quality. He wore, what Quinn knew was name brand, high end clothes, that normally she would have thought looked stupid together but somehow he pulled off the black combat boots, skinny jeans, t-shirt, and vest look.

"I was going to say lion's den but that works too. Quinn Fabray this is Kurt Hummel."

Quinn gave a small smile and shook his hand as well, "Nice to meet you. So what do you two do here?" Quinn was pretty sure Finn was a jock as he was in a jersey, but she wasn't sure about Kurt. He looked bored with this place, she knew the feeling.

"I'm starting quarterback for the football team and co-captain of the glee club." Fin said proudly.

"I'm in glee club and the drama club." Kurt relied. Quinn wasn't surprised, his whole persona screamed 'dramatic' or 'diva' and she'd only know him about fifteen seconds.

"So you guys know Rachel?" Quinn said. As much as she didn't want to talk about Rachel, it was much easier to talk about her than to have the two brunette boys start asking about her life.

"Ah, our resident diva. Yes we know her well. Annoying." Kurt smirked at Finn who just looked away. Well that was interesting.

"You live with her right?" Finn asked instead.

"Well yes and no. I live with my mom now, and she lives in there garage apartment."

"Oh you poor thing, I can't imagine spending that much time with Rachel. Her ego must be suffocating." Alright, now Quinn wasn't the biggest Rachel fan in the world, but she didn't appreciate this boy making fun of the girl. Though Quinn hated it she had to admit that Rachel loved her mother and thought the world of her and for that Quinn guessed she had to be grateful to the brunette, to all the Berries, at least her mother had had a good family all these years.

"Just because you a pissed that she is not only a better singer but a better person than you doesn't give you the right to trash her. She's driven that's all, maybe you could learn something from her instead of complaining." Quinn bit out. She could see Finn trying to hold in his laugh. It looked as if Kurt was going to reply but the bell rang and Quinn exited the room quickly.

By lunch time Quinn had had three classes, seminar english, history, and sociology. She'd noticed two people who were in all three classes with her. A tall Asian boy that she thought the teacher called Mike and a Latino girl in a cheerleading outfit, who's name she'd yet to catch. Quinn had kept to herself in each of her classes, not wanting to get into anymore fights with people who may think Rachel was annoying.

Now it was lunch and apparently half the school had lunch fourth period, William McKinely was so much smaller than Whitehead had been. Walking into the room she saw that it was pure chaos but she instantly recognized the class system at work. Out in the courtyard she could see a see of different types of athletic jersey's and cheerleading outfits. On the steps she saw small groups of kids dressed either like Goths or Emos. Inside were the rest of the students. It was harder to determine the groups in here because all these kids dressed in average not distinguishing clothes. Deciding that she wanted sun and she didn't care what anyone thought Quinn headed outside. She could feel eyes watching her as she did so, like she'd felt them all day. Everyone was interested about the new girl but no one wanted to speak to her, well except Finn and Kurt. Finn had passed her a few times in the halls and waved to her and Quinn waved back, of course the cheerleader on his arm didn't seem to appreciate that much.

Quinn stopped a moment as the sun hit her face. Granted it was rather chilly this time of year outside, it was one of the warmer days and the sun felt strong. Walking towards and empty spot on the steps Quinn pulled out her lunch and book.

"What do you think you're doing out here?" A clip high pitched voice invaded Quinn's quiet.

Glancing up barely Quinn saw six or so cheerleaders standing in front of her, one was the Latina from her classes and the other was the girl on Finn's arm from earlier. Internally Quinn groaned. She hadn't been here a day and she was already being singled out by the cheer squad.

"Eating, what are you doing?" Quinn replied as she took a bite of her sandwich and leveled the girl in front of her with a disinterested glance. The girl with Finn and strawberry blonde with long legs shifted her weight and crossed her arms.

"Okay, I'm going to be nice here, because your new and clearly no one has told you the rules, but this area the courtyard is reserved for the athletes. No geeks aloud."

Glancing up at sea of black behind her Quinn smirked, "They don't look like athletes."

"They don't come based the second tier, they know there place. Now its time for you to leave." The girl demanded. Quinn instead of listening took another bite of her sandwich and then opened her vitamin water and took a sip, "Nah, I'm good. See I like the sun and since its not minus a million degrees today I am going to enjoy it. Now if you'd excuse me I have some reading to do." With that Quinn lent back against the concrete step behind her and pulled up her book and started reading.

She could hear some huffing and puffing, quietly she waited for the explosion she expected to come. Pissing off the cheerleaders on her first day probably wasn't the best idea, but she was Quinn Fabray and no one told her where to eat.

"How dare you. You will pay for talking back to me, do you know who I am."

Quinn didn't even look up from her book, "No and I don't care. Can you have your tantrum somewhere else your starting to annoy me."

This time she heard gasps come from the silent cheerleaders behind her. "Why you…"

"Hey Quinn, Marsha I see you met Quinn. She's my mom's friends daughter. She's really cool." Quinn was actually thankful for Finn's interruption. This Marsha girl didn't seem like she got told no much.

"Quinn you should come sit with us. I can introduce you to some of my friends." Finn smiled happily at her and then gave her a wink. Quinn had thought his timing was coincidence but clearly he had planned it at least a little. Quinn wanted to decline she did actually want to read, but she wanted to see the look on Marsha's face when she sat down at one of her all athletes tables.

"Sure Finn, thanks." Getting up Quinn smirked at Marsha as she followed Finn over to his table. There she saw the Asian kid from her classes along with a tall kid with a mohawk and a blonde kid with the biggest lips she'd ever seen. "Hey guys. This is Quinn she is new here. Quinn these are the guys. Mike, Puck, and Sam." Puck, the kid with mohawk slid closer and wrapped his arm around Quinn, "Welcome Quinn. Since your knew I can give you the tour, the grand tour, it includes everything every girl would want to see in Lima." Quinn shrugged him off, "I think I've seen all I want too." Standing again Quinn threw her bag over her back, "Sorry Finn but I can't breathe with all the ego wafting around here. Talk to you later." There was no way she was getting involved with Puck, no matter how good looking he was. He was clearly on the football team and Quinn was done with footballers, especially ones like Puck.

The rest of the day dragged on slowly. Quinn loved her photography teacher. There was this kid in a wheelchair, Artie, in there and he seemed pretty cool. He told her how he was in the AV club and the glee club. Quinn was starting to wonder if everyone was in the glee club, but she knew that wasn't so, because glee club was apparently not cool. She'd been walking down the hall only to see a short African American girl and Kurt get hit with what looked like slushies. Artie had been wheeling next to her and explained, "We, the glee club, are the targets of school. Only the jocks like Finn, Sam, and Marsha, don't get slushied, but they still get made fun of a lot for being in the club. Of course they probably won't last much longer in the club. Everyone already knows the Marsha is only in the club because of Finn. Sam I think actually likes the club."

Artie had also revealed that Marsha was the head cheerleader that was giving Rachel such a hard time, of course Arties said that it was obvious that Rachel had a crush on Finn. Quinn didn't comment, she didn't want to get involved. The apparent love triangle of Marsha, Finn, and Rachel was none of Quinn's business. Mike was also in Quinn's chemistry class but that was it for the rest of the day. Rachel had Math with Quinn as did Kurt, Santana, and the African American girl Artie said was Mercedes. In German her last class of the day Marsha was there also with Puck, Sam, and a blonde cheerleader named Brittany who didn't seem she knew what was going on at all. Finally it was the end of the day. Marsha had shot Quinn dirty looks all day but Finn had kept his girlfriend by his side the whole day.

All Quinn wanted to do was go home but she knew she had to meet with Miss. Pillsbury. She headed to the office just in time to see Mr. Schuester leaving. "Oh, hello Quinn. How was your first day?"

"Fine."

"Sure you won't change your mind about glee club?" He smiled at her kindly but Quinn still refused. "Sorry but its just not my thing."

Once in Miss Pillsbury's office Quinn knew instantly the woman was a clean freak, especially when she whipped off Quinn's chair with a whipie. "So Quinn have you given any thoughts to what clubs you would like to join? We have club time ever week on Tuesday's home room is an extended period until 8:05, you report to your club instead of homeroom if you have one. Then most clubs meet one or two times a week after school. You can choose multiple clubs, you just let your supervisor which club you will be going to for the extended homeroom period."

"Um… I guess the photography club. I was in it at my old school."

Miss Pillsbury wrote down her choose, "Any other clubs or sports. I know you can't play at the moment but they may let you be a manager."

Quinn shook her head, "No I will be getting a job soon, so I doubt I'll have the time. Thanks though."

"Would you like to talk about anything else. Your first day?"

Quinn folded her hands in her lap and shook her head, "No I am good. Thanks."

"Alright. Well if you need to talk ever feel free to come to me. Also photography club meets once a week after school on Wednesday."

Quinn left quickly and headed towards her car. As she left she noticed the cheerleaders practicing in the stadium. Curious she sat at the bottom of the furthest bleachers and watched. Marsha was good, but she didn't seem to have the greatest command of her team, they were often out of sink with her instructions. Then her round offs were low, she could get higher, and her landings at times were shaky and unsteady. As captain she should be much better, of course she was still a lot better than the rest of the squad, except for two. Santana and Brittany who were relegated to the back of the routine looked sharp and skilled. Quinn couldn't figure out why they weren't being featured more.

"Spying or wishing you could be as talented as my crew?" Quinn spun around to see a tall blonde woman glaring at her. She instantly knew who it was. Sue Sylvester had been the top coach in cheerleading for years, her squad at McKinley had won the Nationals year after year, that was until Quinn's team won last year. Sue had thrown a fit at the Championship and nearly had McKinley banned from this years tournament. Quinn had heard several of her best cheerleaders had transferred out after that.

"Even if you could call that talent I'm not spying." Quinn replied and walked away. She miss cheering a lot more than she liked to admit and watching the Cheerios as she learned they were called, made her wish for her old life, her old friends. Winning Nationals had been one of the best moments of her life. Now she'd probably never get to do it again. Stopping only briefly at her car Quinn watched as Brittany pulled off a perfect triple round off into a back hand spring. Sue Sylvester had lost her mojo if she wasn't featuring Brittany. Instead of dwelling on it any longer though Quinn got in her car and headed home, it was time to start looking for a job. She needed money incase things went sour with Judy and the Berries.

* * *

><p>The knock on her office door startled Judy as she looked up from the rental papers she was going through. She was a little behind due to everything that had happened with Quinn coming back into her life. Judy was more than thrilled to have her little girl back, but backed up paper work was always hell.<p>

"Come in." The door opened and Carol walked through with a smile on her face a small cake in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

"Carol, what?" Judy was confused as Carol placed the wine and cake on Judy's desk and then preceded to take out two plastic wine glasses from her bag.

"We are celebrating." Carol replied. "Your daughter is home Judy. Lucy is home. You've wanted this for ten years and now it is here and you've yet to properly celebrate." Carol poured both glasses to the top and handed one to Judy.

"Well I've…"

"I know you've been preoccupied with the problems that come with Lucy,"

"Quinn." Judy corrected.

"Quinn sneaking to your house entails. Like getting her school records with out tipping off Russell and dealing with her pneumonia, and the fact that well she doesn't exactly trust you."

"She doesn't trust me at all." Judy replied.

"For now. Anyway my point is, that Judy your little girl, the only daughter you have left, is safe and in your house. Take a moment and let that settle. Celebrate that your wish for the last ten years has finally come true. Celebrate that you are getting a second chance with you beautiful daughter. Celebrate that despite the pneumonia she is healthy. Celebrate that you, with time, can make her happy show her how much she is loved. Celebrate Judy."

Judy cracked a smile and then she started to beam. As much as she loved Lee, sometimes you needed a girlfriend, and Carol was the best. Yes it was time to celebrate. Quinn was home. "Cheers then to Quinn being home."

Carol clinked her glass to Judy's, "To my best friend getting her daughter back." The two laughed and downed their glasses. Carol filled them back up while Judy cut the cake and Judy finally got the chance to gush about how amazing her daughter is.

"She's gorgeous Carol," Judy said sliding over her smartphone which had a picture of Quinn smiling gently while she watched a movie on the couch. "Wow she is stunning." Carol replied.

"And so smart. She's in all seminar classes except for math which is honors. She likes photography and old movies. She is an advit reader, she rarely watches television, its books or old movies, or the news. She was the president of her class and Head cheerleader her freshman year." Judy smiled at all her daughters accomplishments.

"Sounds like a great kid. I wish Finn would have a little of her motivation to do well in school."

"Finn is a good student. He is quarterback and has glee." Judy reminded as she took a bite of the delicious red velvet cake. It latterly melted in her mouth. Carol was a great baker.

"I know, but he's grades could be better. Marsha has him on such a small leash. My son is whipped and I can't stand the girl." Carol admitted.

"Speaking of Finn I told him about Quinn and told him to look out for her." Judy smiled. She had a feeling Quinn didn't or wouldn't need the help but it made her feel better. She knew how cruel McKinley kids could be. They'd been slushieing Rachel for over a year now.

"Good, thank you she'll need all the friends she can get soon." Judy mumbled.

"Why? From what you said, Quinn should be ruling that school in days."

Judy sighed and ran her hand over he face as tears began to rise in her eyes again. Every once in awhile when she would think about it, Judy would be brought to tears. It was hard to adjust to the harsh reality that in six months she would be a grandmother no matter if Quinn kept the child or not. It would always be there, in their minds in their reality. "I haven't told you everything."

Carol reached out and placed a hand over Judy's. "What is it sweetie?"

"Quinn, she's she's three months pregnant." Judy heard Carol breath hitch. "It's why she's here. Russell kicked her out. She, she lived alone in her car in the Mellville parking lot for a month. She sang in front of the mall for money." Carol was shaking her head the entire time Judy spoke. "He just kicked her out, gave her fifteen minutes, like she was nothing, Carol. She got pneumonia in that damn car, she could have died or the baby could have if she hadn't found me. I just I don't know what to do for her. She is so angry and so sad. And, the father of the baby, he threw her away too to keep his OSU scholarship. And the way Quinn talks, I can't be sure, but I'm not sure of the circumstances around this conception. Quinn, she's so religious, like Russell, and I don't see her having sex just to have sex, or even before she is in love. And then, then here is the claustrophobia."

"Claustrophobia?" Carol was confused and overwhelmed and was desperately trying to keep up with Judy's train of thought.

"Yeah we got stuck in the elevator at the mall, and she had a horrible panic attack and I swear I heard her murmuring that she 'wasn't there'. There where? What does it mean? I know nothing about my own daughter, Carol. I don't know how she got pregnant. I don't know why she is claustrophobic, or why her beautiful eyes look like they belong to a woman triple her age, I don't know why she cries every night when she thinks I'm asleep. I don't know anything."

"You do, you know she's smart and like photography and cheerleading and…"

"That's all trivial things Carol. I don't know the life experience that made my daughter who she is now. I don't know why she is so closed off and so scared all the time. She hides it well, like a true Fabray, but I know, she's dying inside, she's terrified and I can't help because I don't know how this all happened to her, because she won't let me in."

Carol pulled Judy closer and Judy relaxed into her friends as she rubbed her back. "But you will Judy. None of the is your fault. That is the firs thing you need to accept and when you do, then Quinn can start too. I am sure she can tell you feel guilty and that gives her reason to think your at fault. Your not, Russell is. Next you need to continue to be there for her and be her mom. God Judy it's only been a week or so since she appeared. Your both just still adjusting. I know you can do this. I know because you are a great mother. I've seen how you are with Rachel, she isn't even your daughter but you treat her as such and your great at it. You were great with Frannie, I know it, even if I didn't know you then. And soon Quinn will see it too. And as for this baby, I don't know what to day because I've never been in your situation but I imagine, especially with how Russell reacted, Quinn just needs to know your not going anywhere, whether she keeps the child or not. She needs to know that you'll love her no matter her choice and that you will support her through either decision. I know you will, you know you will, now it is time to let Quinn know that. Give it time honey. She'll open up to you, I know it."

Judy rubbed her eyes as she pulled away from Carol. "Thanks, so much for celebrating."

"Who says we are done? We still have a half a bottle of wine and half a cake to eat, come on girl. So tell me more about your amazing strong daughter." Judy complied and told Carol all about the mall trip and anything else she could think of. It felt good to just talk and Judy finally realized that she could celebrated despite the hardships Quinn was going through, because Quinn was home and Judy would help her no matter what. Her baby was home and she was never letting her go again.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the late updates. Started work and it takes up a lot of time. Hope you like this chapter. We are starting to get into the story now as Quinn's life pertains to High School. Judy's sections may start to be reduced or not be in every chapter as Quinn's story within McKinely High develops. There is just more to write about in regards to Quinn, but I won't completely forget about Judy, as her story and her feelings as her relationship with Quinn develops is important too. Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters. Glee is property of FOX and it's creators. Enjoy and PLEASE review.**

**Ch. 15**

_Wanted part time librarian. $10 an hour. Contact Mrs. Grubb 578-844-0932. _ Biting the top off of her pen Quinn circled the ad in the classifieds. Librarian was an enticing job, she could relax and get off her feet, she'd need that later on in her pregnancy, and she could read books on her down time.

"Quinn."

Quinn startled as she looked from the newspaper in front of her to the brunette standing next to her. "God Rachel, you scared me. What are you a mini ninja I didn't even hear you come in." Quinn remarked as she casually closed the paper and turned her attention to the other girl.

"I called in three times." Rachel replied as she sat and pulled the orange juice container towards her and effectively stole the last of Quinn's juice.

"Really? Oh well I was busy."

"Clearly. What were you doing?" Rachel eyed the paper Quinn closed; the apartment ads were now showing.

"I'm not moving if that is your thought. I was however looking for a part time job." Quinn rose taking her cereal bowl to the sink before crossing to the refrigerator and taking out the carton of apple juice which she then drank straight from the bottle.

"That is very unhygienic and inconsiderate Quinn."

Quinn shrugged and put the bottle back, " Judy doesn't drink it, it's mine as is the orange juice." Rachel glanced down at the juice in her glass and blanched while pushing it away.

"Ugh, gross Quinn. Remind me to never drink anything here again." Quinn held back her smirk. Exactly what she wanted. Personally she agreed with Rachel, drinking straight out of the bottle was gross, but if it kept Rachel Berry from bursting into her home and drinking her juice without asking then she'd let the small girl think she had this gross habit.

"So why are you looking for a job?" Rachel asked when Quinn had sat down again.

"I'm having a baby." Quinn gestured to her stomach, "They aren't cheap."

"But your mom will pay for everything."

Quinn shook her head, "It isn't her responsibility too. I got myself pregnant and I will be the one to take care of the baby anyway I can."

"So you're keeping it?" Rachel asked now staring at the gradually growing bump of Quinn's stomach.

"I don't know, but I want to be prepared. You never know what's going to happen. Come on now it's almost time for school. You riding with me today?"

Rachel shrugged, "I guess. I mean your right it is a little redundant and pointless to have my dad drive me."

Grabbing her keys Quinn went to her car and waited for Rachel to reappear with her school bag. They were nearly to school when Rachel spoke again. "Everyone is talking about how you stood up to Marsha."

Quinn didn't respond.

"Why did you? I told you that she could ruin your popularity status with a snap of her perfectly French manicured fingers."

"Cause I wanted to sit outside, it was a nice day out and more importantly because no one tells me what I can and can't do. Remember I was head cheerleader once, and never did I use my power the way she and the other Cheerios do. I won't be bullied."

"But you'll be slushied and named a loser."

"I don't care about popularity Rachel, not anymore, I have more important things to worry in my life. As for the slushies, it can't be that bad."

"You won't be saying that when you get one to the face. It's like being hit in the face with a giant snowball."

Quinn didn't reply as they had finally parked. Getting out she waved goodbye to Rachel and headed to her locker which was down the hall from the brunette.

The second day of school when much like the first, Quinn attended her classes and kept her head down. The only difference was the occasional looks and points she got. Voice flittered to her ears "Stood up to Marsha like it was nothing.", "Is so dead when Marsha gets through with her.", "Heard she is from Florida, attended some expensive private school.",

"Marsha says she just got out of Juvile Detention for stabbing a teacher with a pencil." The rumor flew around but Quinn ignored them, none were remotely true and she knew if she ignored them they'd eventually go away.

It was just before lunch when Quinn discovered what Rachel had been talking about when she said slushie's were like getting hit in the face with a snowball. She was on her way to the cafeteria when a hand and cup came flying out of nowhere. Tiny ice pellets both simultaneously numbed and sliced into her cheeks at the same time. It was as if thousands of tiny ice needs had been jabbed into her skin. Her eye stung furiously and all she could she was an image of blurred oaf high-fiving and walking away chanting loser. Not to be out done and humiliated Quinn reached out and grabbed one of the jocks jersey pulled if forcefully toward her whipped off her face with it and let go as she looked up and smiled at him. "Thanks for the help. Next time make it cherry, it really brings out my eyes." Then she walked into the cafeteria, past the cheerios where she nodded to Marsha, before she sat in the same place she had the day before.

Marsha was on her in two seconds along with her heard of sheep. "In case you didn't get the message moron, that was your only warning. Now go back to where all the losers sit."

Quinn glance up, "I would love to sit with you but there aren't any seats left seeing as the biggest loser takes up two seats."

Quinn watched as Marsha's face slowly grew redder and redder. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to read now. And just in case you don't know this is called a book, smart people read them."

Marsha stepped forward her hand raised and Quinn closed her eyes as she saw it begin to fall towards her, however the familiar stink didn't come. Peeking from behind her eyelashes she saw Puck, of all people, holding onto Marsha's wrist.

"What the hell are you doing Puckerman, let me go."

"I'm stopping you from getting suspened seeing as Miss. Pillsbury and Mr. Shuester are watching you right now."

Quinn looked over and saw that in face two teacher stood at the enterance to the courtyard, both looked nervous and anxious.

Marsha must have seen too as she sighed and stepped back. "This isn't done loser." Then she and her sheep were gone.

Puck however stayed. "You look cold, you should probably get changed."

Quinn shrugged, "I have no extra clothes."

"You can borrow my gym shirt and I am sure Rachel has shorts or something."

Quinn shook her head. "Nah I'm fine, didn't like this outfit anyway. Thanks for the help though."

It was Puck's turn to shrug. "Couldn't let a pretty face get even more messed up," then he two left. Quinn just looked at his retreating back and shook her head, jocks.

The end of school eventually came around and Quinn once again found herself watching cheerleading, though instead of the entire team it was just Santana and Brittany. Most of the team was standing around, Quinn guessed until practice really started, but Brittany and Santana were off to the side and practicing the routine. Like before Quinn noticed they were good but they could be a lot better, if they just got rid of some of their bad habits. Knowing that this would probably blow up in her face Quinn approached the two.

"You know if you push of more with your legs you'll get more air time which will allow you to stretch out more in pike position." She said as Brittany had just finished a round off into a laid out flip.

Santana who'd be watching Brittany turned glared at Quinn. "Why should she listen to you loser, what do you even know about cheerleading?"

Quinn ignored her and turned her attention to Brittany who looked to actually be interested in. "The more spring and power you get off from the roundoff the more height you'll have for the first flip, which means when you go into a second you'll have that much extra power to do another laid out flip instead of a regular one."

Brittany just nodded before taking off and trying out Quinn's suggestion of using her legs more. She was indeed higher during her first flip and nearly completed a perfect second one in pike position. "Great job." Quinn smiled.

"Thanks. It's so simple but I didn't think of it I was really just relying on my arms to great my power throughout the whole move."

Quinn heard Santana snort next to her. "You need to slow done some of your dance moves. They are two quick and jerky. Sometimes slowing them down and pronouncing them is better than preforming a quick succession of multiple moves. Change the tempo according to the rhythm of the song you are dancing to. It'll look more elegant and smooth."

"Again why should I listen to you, newbie. You aren't even on the team." Brittany leaned over and whispered into Santana's ear. Quinn watched the Latina's eyes widen and give a slight nod of her head. Before Santana could say anything Marsha's voice called them and the two were gone.

Quinn remained hidden next to the blechers and watched the craziness that was Sue Sylvesters newst routine.

"For someone who says they aren't spying you do an awful lot of it." The snide voice of Sue came from behind Quinn.

"I was just watching the circus routine." Quinn smirked at Sue who instead of blowing up at Quinn like she'd expected cocked her head raised an eyebrow.

"Circus routine, you say? I see poor genius. Fire throwers mixed with BMX trick riding. No way the judges don't give us a high score."

Quinn shook her head. "I think your just bored and trying to top yourself with extravagant routine after routine. Didn't Nationals, when you had stilt walkers, teach you anything? Extravagance wins nothing. You'd do better to tone it down get back to focusing on the cheerleading. I'd also be featuring Santana and Brittany. Santana is you best gymnast and Brittany your best dancer. Marsha is horrible, by the way, messy. You're losing your edge Sylvester."

By the end of her little speech Sue was steaming. "How dare you speak to me like that. What do you know about Cheerleading, Barbie. With tiny ankles and the blotting middle I am surprised you haven't toppled over yet." Quinn held her face blank, not letting Sue know her words hit the mark.

"I'm the Barbie who beat you last year." Quinn quipped and walked away. Later she'd regret hinting to Sue who she really was, but in the moment the look on Sue's face was priceless. Confidently Quinn walked to her car and it was only when she was safely in her own car, her personal haven for months now, did she lay her hand to her stomach and let a tear run down her cheek.

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

Judy heard Quinn come in before she saw her, but when she did she was at her daughter's side. She'd seen Rachel covered in red and purple before and knew exactly what had happened to her daughter. Her blood boiled at the idea of her daughter being bullied, especially after all Quinn had been through. She could not and would not let Quinn continue to be treated in such a horrible manner. "Oh Quinnie are you alright? Did you report this to the principal?"

Quinn through her book bag on the couch and moved towards the kitchen. "I'm fine and no I didn't report it."

"Why not? Quinn you can't let them get away with this. They slushied Rachel all last year."

"It'll just get worse if I report them Judy. I'll be fine."

Judy shook her head, "Quinn it isn't right."

"Maybe but it's how it is. I can deal. I'm going to go get a shower and start my homework"

Judy watched leave and sighed. Clearly this was going to be long year. Heading over the Berries Judy saw Hiram sitting at the table. "Doing work from home?"

"Yeah. The advantages to being in financial advisor, you make your own hours, and can work anywhere. The office is being fumigated anyway, so I'm here for the next day or so."

"Quinn came home with slushy on her clothes."

Hiram looked up, "No. Did she report it?"

"No. She said the same thing as Rachel has, that it would make things worse and she was fine."

Hiram shook his head, "I am really getting tired of this. The school should do something there is no way the teachers and Figgins don't know what is going on."

Judy slid into the chair next to him, "What should we do?"

Hiram gave her a sympathetic smile and rubbed her back gentle, "We have to talk to Leroy, he'll know what to do."

"I guess. I just don't want Quinn the get hurt any longer."

"We'll figure something out."

Later that night Judy sat with Quinn as they watched the late night news. It was the one time of day that Judy knew she would always have with Quinn. They would sit next to each other quietly as they learned about what happened that day. Quinn would make comments here or their which Judy would respond to. Judy learned so much about her daughter during this time. She discovered that Quinn was rather conservative, Republican, but she was sensible. She knew when it was time to compromise and when maybe her party was wrong. "I think you should vote for who is best for the country, not just the person who from your party." Quinn said one evening as the reports were discussing the voting trends of different populations. "I'm republican and I know it, but some of the Democrat's social programs are good ideas, if implemented correctly." Judy's favorite part was that by the end of the half hour Quinn generally ended up leaning against Judy's shoulder. It was moments like this that gave Judy hope that Quinn was warming up to her and that one day they'd have a great relationship.

The news end and Judy nudged a dozing Quinn awake. "Bed time sweetheart." Quinn looked around drowsily, "mmkay." Judy giggled as Quinn dragged her blanket behind her like she had as a toddler. "Love you honey." Judy called as Quinn entered the hall.

"mmkay momma," was the reply as Quinn's door shut. Judy's heart jumped. Quinn had called her momma, just like when she was little. Judy tried to not get too excited though. Quinn was clearly exhausted and half asleep; she probably didn't even know what she had called Judy. But Judy saw it as another sign that things were getting better.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: A surge of creative juices flowing. Hope you like this won. More Brittana. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Glee belongs to FOX and its creators. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed please continue to review!**

Chapter 16:

Quinn actually made it to her locker with no incident the next morning. She'd been a little worried about retaliation and even brought an extra set of clothes. She could take slushies she just hoped her new wardrobe could as well. Despite her anxiousness she was also really excited, today was her first day of photography club. She'd been so happy that her digital camera had already been in her car when Russell had kicked her out.

Fishing out her books Quinn missed the two cheerleaders approach her. "Hi, Quinn right?" Turning Quinn was faced with Brittany and Santana.

"Yes."

"I like that name, its unique but not crazy."

Quinn glanced over at Santana who had yet to say anything yet before turning her attention back to Brittany, "Thanks."

"I wanted to say thank you and so did Santana." Quinn looked over at the other girl who just glared at her.

"Ignore the glare; she just doesn't like to admit when she's wrong."

"Why am I being thanked?" Quinn asked as she shut her locker and began walking to class, she didn't care what they had to say she wasn't going to be late for homeroom on her third day of school. The two cheerleaders feel into step with her. Quinn didn't notice the looks she was getting from the other students as she walked down the hall with two Cheerios. "Coach Sylvester changed the routine; she put us up front with Marsha. She said that Santana danced like a lame Moroccan now instead of a crippled Kenyan. Then she said that I was like an old blind gymnast. It was great."

Quinn just stared at the blonde her jaw slacked. Seriously how did Sylvester get away with comments like that. Quinn could only assume by Brittany's excitement that Sylvester was actually complementing them.

"Don't think about it too much. Coach is just coach." Santana finally spoke.

"Well I am happy I could help." Quinn turned to go into the room.

A hand on her shoulder stopped her. It was Santana, "You were the head cheerleader at Mellville." It was a statement not a question. Quinn held her breath, should she confirm Santana's statement or deny. Did she want her past to follow her here, to her new home? Her mind went to the child growing within her, her past would be on display soon enough. She nodded, her eyes staring into Santana's eyes. She tried to plead with the Latina to keep the knowledge to herself. Santana for her part stared back just as intently, searching perhaps for what, Quinn didn't know. Then her hand was off Quinn and she was gone.

"Don't worry she won't tell, neither will I. I don't know why you haven't joined our team, but that is your business. You'll join us when you're ready." Brittany smiled gave Quinn a quick hug before running off after her best friend. Quinn stood there a moment pondering what had just happened. Had she just made her first friends here at McKinley? Brittany seemed nice and genuine enough and Santana, well Quinn wasn't sure about her, but there was something about the Latina that Quinn like, identified with.

"Are you going to join us Miss. Fabray or stand in my doorway the whole period?"

Quinn smiled at her English teacher and slipped into class, she'd worry about Brittany and Santana later.

"Quinn, Quinn," Rachel came up to Quinn as Quinn prepared to head to photography. The entire day had passed and Quinn had yet to confronted by Marsha or be slushied by the jocks, all in all a great day and all she wanted to do was go to photography and disappear into the world of lights, shadows, negatives, and fixture. Apparently Rachel had other plans.

"Yes Rachel?"

Rachel came skidding up to her, she was breathing hard and her face was flushed. "Marsha, she…she"

"She what? Did she slushie you?" Quinn survey the smaller girl but saw no hints of a slushie anywhere on her.

"No, but she quit Glee and took her lackies with her. " Rachel looked as if she was about to break down in tears. Quinn felt bad but what was she supposed to do with this information.

"Alright, but isn't that a good thing?"

"No. Now we are three people short for sectionals. Can you please join?"

"Oh Rachel," She didn't what to say, she felt for her, she did but, "I can't Rachel, I really can't. I don't sing, not unless I have too."

"Please, Quinn." Quinn shook her head, "I'm sorry no."

Like always photography managed to take Quinn's mind off of everything going on in her life. She was excited to find out that amazingly McKinley still had a traditional darkroom, whether that was an artistic choice or because the school was too cheap to buy new computers and photography programs Quinn wasn't sure and she didn't care. She had free reign to use traditional or digital photography as she pleased, the school would lend her their Cannon 25mm SLRs that took film. She'd spent her entire time familiarizing herself with the darkroom and proving to the supervising teacher, Mr. Sinclair, that she did in fact know how to use every piece of equipment in there. Finally, even if for just an hour, Quinn felt happy, normal, and content. She couldn't wait for the next meeting. She already was planning what she'd shoot first. There was this old decaying church just outside of town that she'd passed on her way into Lima. It had intrigued her, because though it was rotting and falling apart, it was one of the most beautiful buildings she'd ever seen. There was a story to the church, there was a life. It had lived its life and now it was dying with grace, or at least in Quinn's opinion.

"You should have seen their faces when we walked out, devastated." She'd only heard it twice but Quinn knew exactly who was speaking. Inching forward she leaned around the corner to see Marsha and Sue Sylvester talking.

"Great work Blondie. The glee club will finally go down and I will get my budget back."

"That Berry monster's face was the best. It was like I killed her cat." Marsha laughed.

Quinn slid behind the wall her back thudding against the wall. "Crap." She sighed. An hour later she walked into the Berry's house and up to Rachel, "When's glee practice?"

Rachel squealed and launched at her hugging her tightly. "Thank you, thank you. Now we just need two more people."

Quinn smirked, "I think I have that covered."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N A little look into Quinn's past in this chapter. Hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE or any of its characters. GLEE belongs to FOX and its creators. Thank you for all your reviews please continue.**

Ch. 17

The first time Quinn met Paul he was an eighth grader and a she a sixth grader. Russell had given her a particularly harsh beating and she had fled to her favorite spot up on top of Thomas's Hill. The hill was the highest in Bellville and at night you could see all the town lights. There was also an old oak whose branches weaved their way through space and between each other creating natural seats for reading all day and getting lost in new worlds. Paul had been there when she arrived. Scared she'd begun to turn around but he called out to her. "Hurts doesn't it?" He asked turning and pointing to his own bruised eye. She had paused and stared at him, not sure how he knew. She'd never told anyone, had learned to use makeup at eight.

"I've seen you, at school you don't play much with anyone, you just read, but you come up here a lot after school with bruises."

"I haven't seen you before." She admitted she always thought she'd been alone here, it was her safe haven.

"I like that tree better." He pointed to a tall tree with evenly spaced branches, perfect for climbing high. "I watched you for awhile, to be sure I was right, that you were like me, that…that your dad was like mine."

Quinn just nodded, she knew he meant that her father hit her like his hit him. Sometimes she wondered if her father's punishments were wrong, too harsh, but it was all she had known.

"Come on, we can read together." He pulled out his own book and smiled at her. She smiled back and went to join him. Paul had been her first friend, best friend. Then he began to change when he got to high school, but so had she. They still went to each other when the beatings were the worst, but they stopped going to Thomas's Hill together to read. Paul began to focus on football "his only way out, away from dad," and she started cheerleading her way out as well. By his senior year, Quinn barely noticed the sweet boy who used to hold her while she cried, who read books like Alice and Wonderland with her, who used to talk about getting away and being happy. No Paul had slowly turned more and more into his father. He became an ass to all girls save her, and he began to get into many fights. But Quinn held onto the image of who her best friend had been, which is why she'd gone to him that night all those months ago. She'd trusted him, the only person she thought she could, and he'd broken that trust. That day he choose football over her, she promised herself to never trust anyone again, especially a boy.

LQFLQFLQFLQFLQFQLQF

"Don't please, this is a new outfit, it's Prada!" Quinn heard a high pitched voice yell as she turned the corner heading into the school. Her eyes fell upon Puck lifting up Kurt and dropping him into the dumpster. Quinn rolled her eyes and approached them. "Yo Puck." Puck turned and smirked at her, "Fabray, looking good. Give me a moment and I'll be with you."

Quinn shook her head at him and arched an eyebrow, "Now why would I want to be seen with a Lima Loser who thinks it's funny and alright to throw his peers into trashcans." She walked forward and tiptoed in order to look into the dumpster. Reaching in she gave her hand to Kurt, "Here let me help." He reached up taking her hand and she pulled him out. Once back on the ground he smiled at her, "Thanks Quinn. Rachel says you are joining the glee club. "

"It's just temporary, to get you through sectionals."

Kurt nodded before turning to Puck and his smile fell, "Puckerman, a joy as always."

Once Kurt was gone Quinn turned to Puck, "You know when you stopped Marsha the other day, I thought hey maybe there is something more to Puckerman than an egotistical bully, but clearly I was wrong." She turned to leave when a hand on her arm stopped her and forced her to turn, "You know nothing about me." Puck growled, "Nothing so don't you dare judge me."

Quinn pulled her arm free, "Your right I don't know you well, but from what I've seen in the last three days is not impressive, it's pathetic." With that she left. Puckerman was scum just like Paul turned out to be. She wouldn't spend anymore time around him than she had too.

LQFLQFLQFLQFLQFLQFLQFLQF

Stepping up the choir room Quinn took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut as memories flashed before her eyes.

_Frannie smiled at her from across the bedroom "Come on Lucy Q, you know the words." Lucy smiled at her sister; Frannie was so beautiful with long golden blonde hair flowing around her as she bounced to the music flowing from her stereo, her bright blue eyes laughing happily. Lucy ran over to her sister and grabbed her larger soft hands. "Backstreets back alright!" They yelled at the top of their longs. Frannie sang like an angel and Lucy prayed that one day she'd sound just like her. As the song ended Frannie knelt and hugged Lucy tight, "Whenever it becomes too much, just sing Lucy. Let it all go and sing." Lucy nodded and as a smash and curse sounded from downstairs, Frannie smiled "Sing Lucy," and they did they sang all night, and Lucy had never been happier._

"Quinn." Quinn startled and turned to Rachel who was now standing next to her. "You alright?"

"Fine, let's go." Rachel just shrugged and opened the door the room was already filled with several people already as well as Mr. Schuester.

"Quinn, it is so nice of you to join us." Mr. Schuester smiled at her as she walked up to him.

"I'm just here to help until you find more people." Quinn reminded him and everyone else. That was the one condition that she'd given Rachel when she agreed to join the club. She'd help them get through sectional and then the club was on their own. If they didn't find anyone else by Regionals that was their own fault.

"Well it is nice of you to give us even a little bit of your time. Let me introduce you to our crew." Quinn already knew Kurt , Finn, Mike and Artie, but the rest of the glee club was rounded out by Mercedes who Quinn remembered seeing her first day, then an Asian girl named Tina, the blonde football player Sam, and an African American boy Matt who was also on the football team.

"So what are you going to sing?" Mercedes asked when the introduction were finished.

"Sing?" Quinn didn't remember saying anything about having to sing so early. She'd actually planned on just swaying in the back and lip syncing.

"You have to audition, everyone does." Kurt replied. He was sat next to Mercedes.

"Quinn is helping us, she doen't need to audition." Rachel told them and Quinn smiled in thanks.

"But how do we even know she can sing. She isn't a help if she can't sing." Mercedes countered, "I'm all for any help we can get in order to compete at sectionals, but what type of help is it if she can't sing or even dance."

"I can do both." Quinn snapped. Turning she walked to the piano and motioned for the man sitting there to move. Placing her fingers on the ivory keys she breathed deep before starting the familiar song, her favorite.

_Fly me to the moon_

_Let me swing among those stars_

_Let me see what spring is like_

_On Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words, hold my hand_

_In other words, baby, kiss me_

_Fill my heart with song_

_Let me sing forever more_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words, I love you_

_Why don't you fill my heart with song?_

_Let me swing forever more_

_Because you are all I long for_

_All I worship and I adore_

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words_

_In other words, I, I love, you_

When she finished she was received by silence, "I can also play the piano, good enough for you."

Then there was applause. Rachel jumped up and hugged her, "Quinn that is awesome, your voice it's so,"

"Gentle and soothing but strong." Sam filled in.

Quinn shrugged. "Your much better than me Rachel. Now can I sit?"

"Of course, thank you again for your help." Mr. Schuester patted her shoulder and then turned to the class, "Alright we have two weeks until sectionals it's time to get to work."

The rest of the meeting flew by; Quinn just sat at the top of risers watching. She had to admit that everyone was having fun as they sang to the eighties power ballad by Journey. She smiled slightly as Rachel spun and winked at her. They all looked so carefree and though she was a little jealous of their innocence she was more happy to see it.

When the meeting was over Quinn walked out with Rachel. "We are still two people short." Rachel said as the entered Quinn's car. "I know, just me so time, Rachel we have two weeks."

"Even if you don't find anyone, thank you for trying," Rachel squeezed her hand and Quinn returned it.

Judy was on the couch looking over so papers when Quinn entered. Judy watched her walk in open her door before throwing her bookbag in before shutting the door and walking towards the kitchen. She walked right past Judy before opening the refrigerator and taking out peanut butter and some strawberries. After spooning out a helping off peanut butter into a dishes she cut up some strawberries and mixed them in. Once her snack was made she walked over and plopped next to Judy. Judy tried to hide her laughter. "Hungry?"

"Starved."

"How was glee?" Judy knew that singing was a sensitive spot for Quinn, she just wished she knew why.

"Fine." Quinn reached over and grabbed the remote and switched over to MTV Classics.

"Did you sing?"

Quinn nodded, "For and audition, I just watched the rest."

"And?" Judy probed again. She hated it when Quinn became short with her answers it was like pulling teeth. Frannie had never been so secretive, she shared everything with her, of course Frannie had had Judy growing up and Quinn hadn't.

"And what? It was alright." Standing Quinn headed towards her room, "I'm going to do homework."

When the door shut Judy rubbed her face, "Great talk," she mumbled. Deciding it was time to start dinner she went to the kitchen. Maybe Quinn would be more talkative at dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Song is _Fly Me to the Moon_ by Frank Sinatra.**

**Please Review**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Just a quick update, meant for it to be a longer chapter but as usual life got in the way. Hope you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of its characters. GLEE is the property of FOX and its creators**

* * *

><p>The weekend had gone fairly quickly for Quinn. She'd spent most of it the library, where she now worked Saturday and Sunday mornings reading to the kids and doing inventory. Judy had clearly been shocked when she found out Quinn had gotten a job.<p>

Quinn was making her breakfast when Judy came in rubbing her eyes and reaching for the coffee. Seeming to only notice Quinn after three sips Judy raised an eyebrow.  
>"Your up early, sweetheart."<p>

"I have work in a half hour." Quinn replied as she looked at the digital clock on the coffee maker and saw it was already 8:00.

"Work?" Judy stopped mid-sip her eyes growing wide. Quinn sighed, she had known that this conversation would come as soon as Judy found out about the job. She knew what Judy would say, but Quinn had to hold her ground. She needed to be able to provide for her child, it didn't matter what Judy was about to say, you never knew when you'd be alone again.

"Yes, at the Lima Library. I'll be there Saturday and Sunday from 8:30 to 2:30."

"But why? Quinn you don't need to work." Judy said coming around the breakfast counter to stand by Quinn. Quinn could see hurt in Judy's eyes but she ignored it.

"I do. I'm a mom now and I have to be able to provide from my baby."

Judy closed her eyes before looking right at Quinn, "Your keeping the baby?" Quinn shrugged she really didn't know the answer to the question yet. Some days she wanted to keep her child so badly it hurt, on other days when she was feeling alone and young, she told herself the best thing for the baby was to give it up for adoptions. That was all Quinn wanted to do for her child, do what was best and it didn't matter what she wanted in her heart of hearts. She had to be selfless and do what was best for her child, she just didn't know what that was yet.

"I don't know, but if I do, then I have to have the money to provide and take care of it."

"You do, but not now, and even if you keep the baby, I am here to help, you're my daughter and I will provide for you and for my grandchild." Quinn's heart swelled and warmed at Judy's words, and she wanted to believe Judy so much, but she just couldn't. Judy had left her and Frannie, her father had kicked her out, if Quinn had learned one thing in her short years it was that ultimately she was on her own no matter what anyone said, even Frannie had left her even after promising to always be bye her side.

"I get that and thank you, but if I keep this child, she or he will be my responsibility, I won't pawn him or her off on anyone else even you. Plus there are hospital bills to pay."

Quinn watched as Judy took a deep breath. Her hand came and wrapped itself around Quinn's. Quinn tried to pull away but Judy just held on tighter. "If you want to work, then work, I can't stop you nor would I, but there is something I want you to know. I will be paying for the doctor's and hospital bills, you are my child and I will provide for you. When the time comes, I will stand beside you know matter what you choose to do with your child, whether it be adoption or keeping it. Should you keep it, we will provide for it. You will still be in school, still be underage, and I will continue to take care of you whether you are a mother or not. Do you understand me?"

Quinn had nothing to say to Judy's speech so she just nodded. There as a tense serious pregnant pause before Quinn withdrew her hand from Judy's and stepped back. "I have to go to work."

Judy smiled and leaned in kissing her forehead. Quinn tensed. This was the first time Judy had done such an act. Sure she'd hugged Quinn, a lot actually, but she'd never done such and intimate motherly act as kissing Quinn's forehead. Memories of that kiss marking her head nightly as a young child filled Quinn's mind and soul. The familiarity of the action was overwhelming. So Quinn fled, she just turned and left a confused and hurt Judy behind. But Quinn couldn't think about that, she had her first day of work.

The Lima Library was large by any means of the word, in fact it was in an old Victorian style home with three floors of books. The bottom two floors were all the adult books, some computers, and a mini DVD section for rentals. The third floor was to be Quinn's realm. All the children's and teen books were up there. The was a mini turret area up three steps where bean bags and couch were set up for reading hour. To Quinn it was perfect. She'd been to the County Library in Belleville often, actually religiously every Saturday, growing up and though it was huge, the children's section consisted of a corner with a rug in in it where kids sat in a circle in chair listening. That was no way to go to mystical lands with the Pevensies, or fight Death Eaters with Harry Potter, or visit _Where the Wild Things Are.._ No Lima had it right and Quinn loved her first day. Both story hours were packed with children, the young kids came at 9:00 and the older kids at 11:00. It was nice to read to children who were just as interest in stories, far away lands, and adventure as she was. For the two to six year olds she read The Adventures of Christopher Robin, and for the seven to twelve year olds Alice in Wonderland. After the story hours she learned the catalog system, the computer system, and where the books that needed to be restocked.

Her boss was an older lady about sixty, she was kind and when Quinn told her she was pregnant, the woman laid down the law that as soon as Quinn entered her third trimester she wasn't to pick up any heavy boxes or climb any ladders. "You must keep save for your little one. We don't want anything happening to either of you." Quinn had been so grateful that the woman, so much like Spencer, didn't judge her for her pregnancy and didn't presume anything about Quinn. By the end of the weekend Quinn knew she'd found had home at the Lima Library and that meant more to her than anything.

So the weekend had gone fast, and now Quinn was back at McKinley for her second week of school, she just prayed it wouldn't be as eventful of as the first, but she felt two sets of hand grab he shoulders and lead her into a near by class room she knew her wish would go unfulfilled.

Turning once she herd the door shut she found herself face to face with Santana and Brittany. Brittany had a gigantic smile on her face and was bouncing up and down like toddler who had to go to the bathroom, Santana contrastively had no expression on her face, she was complete neutrality. "What's up?" Quinn said casually to the two girls that she hoped were becoming her friends and two she had a huge favor to ask of.

"We won!" Brittany leapt and Quinn wrapping her up in tight embrace. "You should have seen it Q, we kicked butt at Sectionals. I think I even saw Coach crack a smile during it, and she never does that."

"Congrats Brittney." Quinn didn't mention the nickname the blonde had bestowed upon her, it was kind of cute, and Quinn had never had a nickname before.

"Yeah it wasn't too bad." Santana finally said.

"That's S's way of thanking you too. Coach said she was going to feature the same people for Regionals, that means me and S and well Marsha, but still, we've moved up so far in the ranks, so thanks."

Quinn raked her hair back as she smiled at the duo, "That sounds great. You too deserve it, I could tell you were the best from the moment I watched the squad."

"Coach is looking for you." Santana interjected. Her face still neutral but her eyes studied Quinn carefully.

Raising her eyebrow in confusion Quinn shrugged at the girl.

"I heard her talking, she's going to offer you a spot on the squad. Marsha wasn't too happy about it."

Well that wasn't good. One she couldn't accept the coach offer for obvious reasons and secondly she now had an even bigger bulls eye on her back for Marsha to aim at.

" I thought you'd want to know. Clearly you aren't planning on joining the squad or you would have done so already, so whatever your reason is, make sure it is good because Coach doesn't take being told no lightly. " She paused a moment before stepping closer, "Watch your back, Marsha is nasty." With that Santana turned and left. Brittany smiled "She likes you." Then she hugged Quinn and left.

Quinn stood for a moment alone in the classroom. McKinely was a weird school. She felt like a spy being pulled into empty classroom for secret meeting, because that was what had just happened. Santana had wanted to worn Quinn about Coach and Marsha, but she hadn't wanted anyone else to see or her. Shaking her head Quinn headed out to her locker.

It was just before lunch that she got her first two slushie's of the week. The perpetrators were too football players but Quinn could see Marsha glaring at her from down the hall. Grabbing her books from the floor where she'd dropped them as the ice needles hit her face she walked right passed Marsha as she did so she made sure to rub her arm getting slushie on the girl. "Having a nice day?" she smiled sweetly before winking and turning down the next hall.

By the end of the day Quinn was exhausted. That was one thing she hated about pregnancy other than puking every few hours, it was that she had no energy anymore. By the time she got back to Judy's from school all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Barbie, get over here now." Coach Sylvester beckoned crooking her finger and Quinn from her office doorway. Not in the mood for a fight Quinn complied and walked into the Cheerios den.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Finally a new chapter! Sorry for the long wait. Writers block and work are not conducive to writing. I really hope you like this chapter. Please review, it is helpful and motivating. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Glee is the property of Fox and it's creators.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 19<p>

Sue's office could be described in one word 'shrine' it was a shrine to all things Sue Sylvester. As her eyes took in each and every one of the trophies Quinn realized one truth, Sue Sylvester was full of herself. There was no way that Sue had won that may trophies, it just wasn't mathematically possible.

"Sit, Goldie locks." Quinn did as she was told, clearly this woman was mentally deranged to some degree and Quinn didn't have it in her to challenge the woman on the petty things. "As you've probably heard as it was all of the Lima news, but I won another sectionals competition." Quinn held her tongue as the words 'your squad won' built at the back of her throat.

"As you gave me a minuscule amount of help I am offering you a position on my squad, you can start tomorrow." Sue lifted a red box from behind her desk and slid it across to Quinn. Quinn eyed the box, how she wished she could accept it, but she couldn't , she was pregnant and not only was it not healthy or safe for her to be a cheerleader at this moment, there was no way a deranged control freak that Sue clearly was, would let her own the squad.

Quinn pushed the box back, "I appreciate the offer but I must decline." Sue's lips thinned as she leaned across the desk closer to Quinn.

"Not many people get a personal invitation to join my squad. I am being nice here. I know who you are, Quinn Fabray, former head cheerleader of Belleville High. You beat me last year, I could make your life miserable for that, but it was a fair win, so I will overlook it. Now you start tomorrow, practice is in the morning."

Quinn shook her head, "Again I thank you for this opportunity, but I cannot accept."

"Why?" Sue growled at her.

"My reasons are personal. All you need to know is that at this moment in my life I am unable to compete." Quinn held Sue's glare. The woman's eyes were life fire on her but she held her ground. She would not cave. After a moment Sue nodded and stood straight up.

"Be my assistant student coach then." Quinn was surprised by the offer, it was tempting, but she wasn't sure. She already had work on the weekends, photography, and glee club, she didn't really have time.

"I don't think I have the time. I work, have photography club, and I am in glee."

Sue cringed at the mention of glee.

"Quit glee then it is a pointless club full of losers." Quinn bristled at Sue's words. Sure she'd only been in the club a short while, but Quinn actually found herself enjoying the club. Her mind went to the conversation she overheard between Sue and Marsha, how they planned to destroy the club.

Glee, she'd promised to help Rachel and her club out even if just temporarily. This just may make it easier to do that. Leaning back she stared Sue in the eyes, "Alright, I'll be student assistant under one condition."

Sue raised an eyebrow in interest as she rested back in her own chair, "What condition?"

"That you let me recruit two of your Cheerios for the Glee club and you don't punish them in any way for joining". Quinn may not know Coach well, but she had a feeling that if she wanted to have Santana and Brittany on the glee club she would have to protect them the best she could from Psycho Sue.

"And why would I do that? Why would I add my own people to a club I abhor and plan to destroy?"

Quinn shrugged, "What fun is it to beat someone less than you, not as talented as you. The best part of winning is winning against an equal, proving you are better. What's the point in beating the glee club when they barely stand the chance of winning? Wouldn't it be more satisfy to beat a good glee club?" Hopefully Coach Sue's competitive side was stronger than her bully. Sue took a few minutes to think over Quinn's proposal before smiling.

"Deal Miss Fabray. That was very manipulative of you, you remind me of a young Sue Sylvester." Quinn hid the cringe that she felt go through her body, she was nothing like Sue Sylvester and she never wanted to be. Sue slightly reminded Quinn of her father, she was ruthless and didn't care how she got what she wanted as long as it was hers.

"It that is all, Coach I have to get home for dinner."

"Sure Q. Be here bright and early tomorrow, we have regionals routine to plan." Quinn just nodded and left. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day that was for sure, and she couldn't wait to see Marsha's face when she found out Quinn was her coach.

Marsha's face had turned seven shades of red when Sue introduced Quinn at practice the next day. "Listen up you limp babies, this is Quinn Fabray and she is my new student assistant coach, which mean what she say goes. Don't look at me like that Marsha, she's won a National Title, something you've failed to do for me. Fabray will be here for all the practices except the weekends, because apparently having a paying job is important. Any questions you have now go through her first. Got it, alright, go."

**QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQ**

Quinn was starting to be glad she couldn't join the Cheerios as she watched the girls finish their 10th suicide. Sue sure believed in physical strength and endurance, so did Quinn she'd ran her squad to exhaustion before, but this, well this was insane. After the runs the girls went through routine cheer skills like front and back handsprings, round offs, flips, pyramids, standard tosses. Once that was done Quinn had them split into groups, she gave each group a piece of music and told them they had until Thursday to come up with a 5 minute routine to go with the music.

"How can you be expected to understand and perform the routine Coach and I make up if you can't make your own? If you don't understand the elements involved?" Quinn asked when the girls began to complain. Sue made them run four laps for it.

Quinn was heading into school for first period (the Cheerios got to miss homeroom on early practice days) when she saw Santana and Brittany.

"Santana, Brittany wait up." Brittany smiled but Santana scowled at her.

"So you couldn't be a Cheerio but being the student coach was alright?" Quinn was taken back by Santana's bitterness. She hadn't meant to hurt the Latina.

"San, be nice I am sure she has her reasons." Brittany laid a hand on Santana's forearm and the Latina visibly calmed.

"I do, San if I could compete I would but I can't right now. This allows me to still be involved in cheerleading and it helps me with a promise I made, as long as you two help me out."

"What promise?" Santana looked at her suspiciously as she leaned against the door into the gym.

"I promised Rachel I'd join the glee club and I'd get two more people so that they could compete at sectionals."

"What does that have to do with us?"

"I want you and Brittany to join with me." Santana let out a gasp of laughter as soon as Quinn was finished.

"You want us to join that loser club? It's social suicide, especially if coach and Marsha find out."

Quinn smirked at her, "perhaps at one point it was, but now the Cheerios student coach is in it, and we all know that give me more power and street cred than Marsha. Plus part of my deal of becoming student coach was that Coach let me recruit two cheerios for glee club with the promise they wouldn't be punished for it."

Brittany started jumping up and down and smiled at Santana, "Look Sanny we can join now. I can dance and you can sing like you always wanted too. It'll be great. Please say we can do it?" Santana for her part rolled her eyes before directing her attention back to Quinn.

"You are sure coach is cool with it?"

"Promise."

"And Marsha?"

"Who cares about Marsha, plus won't it be great to help the glee club win and rub it in her face?" Santana smirk back.

"Yeah well she is a major bitch. Alright we are in."

"Great, practice is after school today and after school on Friday. I checked everything out and the only conflict with Cheerios is this Tuesday morning club time, but whatever we'll pick and choose I guess."

"I choose glee." Brittany yelled which made both Quinn and Santana smile.

**QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF QF**

To say the glee club was flabbergasted when Quinn walked in with Santana and Brittany in tow would be an understatement. Quinn was pretty sure Rachel was going to have coronary. "Guys I want to introduce you to our newest members, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce." Motioning to the two cheerios Quinn sat and watched as they auditioned. They sang _Dance with Somebody_ by Whitney Huston and it was awesome. Brittany was as Quinn suspected an amazing dancer and Santana's voice was amazing it was gritty yet soulful. Obviously no one had objections to the two joining so Mr. Schue moved onto Sectionals rehearsal which was at the end of the week. Quinn sat with Santana and Brittany while everyone when through their vocal warm-ups. She hadn't meant to but soon Quinn found herself making suggestion here and there about a move for the choreography. Even Brittany and Santana put their two cents in. By the end of the hour and half practice Quinn was exhausted so she grabbed Rachel as fast as she could and headed home.

"I can't believe you got Santana and Brittany to join." Rachel gushed as the two sat down at the table for the weekly Berry/Fabray dinner.

"It was nothing but they are cool girls." Quinn replied as she pushed her chicken around her plate. Chicken had become a recent aversion for her, but she hadn't had the heart to tell Hiram who was so happy that he'd successfully cooked a whole chicken. The smell itself didn't set her off, but as soon as she ate it she would be in the bathroom.

"Wait so let me get this straight Quinn convinced two girls to join the club? Why is that a big deal?" Leroy asked from across the table.

"Because they are Cheerios Daddy, and everyone knows that Cheerios don't do anything unless Marsha or Coach Sylvester says so. I still can't believe they joined. They must have a death wish."

"Not really, I'm Coach's student coach now, so if I say they can do it then Marsha can't do anything about it."

"You're what?" Three voices yelled and three heads turned towards her. Quinn smiled, she was actually happy to share this news.

"Coach offered me a position on the squad which for obvious reasons I declined, then she offered me assistant student coach, so I accepted with the condition that I could recruit two cheerios for the glee club and that she wouldn't punish those girls for joining. It was simple really. Coach wanted me; glee needed two more members so I made it a win win for everyone."

The threesome just stared at her for a moment before Leroy began laughing, "You'd make a great lawyer Quinn." Quinn smiled a shrugged, she didn't know about being a lawyer, but it sure felt good to do something nice for the glee club, they seemed like good kids.

**QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF QFQFQFQQFQFQF**

She should have known that Marsha's unnatural quietness was an omen for evil things to come. It was Thursday, one day before school let out for the holidays and two before sectionals. Quinn had just left Brittany and Santana, who'd become attached to her hips, in order to spend sometime in the photography lab. She'd gotten some great photos of rehearsals and she couldn't wait to see how the turned out. She was nearly there when cold icicles drenched her body and two strong arms grabbed her from behind. She went to scream only to have something shoved into her mouth. She was dragged down the hall and into the auditorium. She still hadn't seen her capture but whoever it was was extremely strong and tall, he carried her as if she were a toddler. The darkness of back stage casted over her and suddenly she was thrust into and open door. She hit the ground hard, pain searing up her back. Her hand went to her stomach as she peered up at the open door. Marsha stood there smirking, a tall hockey player behind her. "You think you can come in here and take over? You have no idea who you are messing with. You will quit as coach's assistant or this will be the least I do to you." Then the door shut and locked. Quinn pulled a handkerchief from her mouth and ran to the door, she turned the handle but it didn't budge.

"Let me out! This isn't funny, let me out!" She screamed in the darkness. No one answered, No one opened the door. She was alone in a small dark closet. Tightness filled in around her. Nightmares manifested before her eyes. She was back in the land she'd though she'd escaped months ago. Her breathing became short, rapid. "Please," she begged, "Please let me out." Her words were eaten by darkness, swallowed into oblivion. "Please," she cried, "Daddy, I'll be a good girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed posting. Real life is crazy and doesn't let me delve into the fantasy world of fanfiction very often. Hope you like this chapter. Please review. Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of its characters. GLEE is the property of its creators and FOX. **

**P.S. Hope you all had a wonderful Holiday and Happy New Years!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 20<p>

Judy rested her forehead against Quinn's and her intertwined hands; her daughter was still asleep and would likely be so for a few more hours according to the doctors. They'd administered a mild sedative after Quinn who'd been rushed to the hospital unconscious had awoken in hysterics. Judy squeezed her eyes shut shielding herself from the memories of the past hour and half.

It had all begun with a call from Principal Figgins informing her that Quinn was being taken to the hospital after an incident at school. Panic had filled Judy at the words "Quinn" and "hospital". The last time she had received a phone call telling her one of her daughter's was in the hospital it was for Frannie. However when she'd reached the hospital that fateful night eight years ago, her eldest had already slipped into the heavens. Judy dreaded that she'd lose Quinn to the same fate as Frannie.

By the time Judy had reached the hospital Quinn was already in the ER. She'd enquired with the nurse at the front desk, but all she could do was instruct Judy to join the others and wait. The others included Rachel, Finn, two girls in cheerleading outfits, and a boy with a Mohawk.

"Judy!" Tears were falling as Judy hugged her goddaughter. "It was so scary; Noah kicked down the door and pulled her out. She was so limp and still in his arms."

Judy fought past the stone in her throat as she pulled the young girl away and looked at her, "What happened Rachel?"

"Marsha locked Quinn in a store closet in the auditorium for two hours." One of the girls in the cheerleading outfit, a Latina with caramel skin and eyes, spoke up from where she now stood just behind Rachel.

"Two hours?" How could her daughter be missing from classes for so long without anyone even noticing.

The Latina shrugged, "Quinn has seventh period free today, she usually spends that time in the dark room, and then none of us have eight period with her, its German I think."

"Her teachers, never mind, how did you find her?"

"I heard Marsha laughing about it with one of her friends." Finn replied. He couldn't quiet look at Judy in the eye.

"She refused to tell us where she locked Quinn until…" Rachel looked away.

"Until what Rachel?"

"I'm so sorry Judy, it slipped, she wouldn't tell and I knew we had to get Quinn out with her claustrophobia and all."

Judy felled a chill go down her spin she had an idea of what Rachel had let slip but she prayed she was wrong, "What spilled out Rachel?"

"her pregnancy." Rachel looked down guiltily

"I believe your exact words were 'She's claustrophobic and pregnant you sadistic bitch'" Judy's jaw dropped.

"Shut it Santana, I was desperate and scared."

Judy shook her head and pulled Rachel back into a hug, "It's alright Rachel, I know Quinn won't be happy her secret is out, but it was going to at some point. Have the doctors said anything?"

"Not yet." It was the first time the mohawked boy had uttered a word.

"You are?"

"Puck, uh Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls me Puck." Judy smiled gently at the obviously nervous boy. She'd heard Carol mention Finn's best friend a few time, each time within a colorful story.

"Thank you for help Quinn." Puck shrugged in response.

Sometime later a doctor came out an lead Judy to Quinn's room and explained that Quinn was fine, but had suffered a major panic attack which normally doesn't cause fainting but with Quinn's pregnancy her blood pressure had risen too high and her body naturally shut down to help restore her pressure back to normal. According to the doctors Quinn's pressure was nearly back to normal and everything looked fine with the baby, but they were going to keep Quinn overnight just to make sure there were no complications. Judy had thanked the man then went back to the teens and told them to go home and that they could visit Quinn tomorrow afternoon at her house.

Now Judy sat quietly waiting for Quinn to wake up. Quinn appeared so peaceful and at ease in her slumber, her long blond locks lay in gentle waves around her face, framing it beautifully. Her lips formed a gentle smile. Once again Judy was struck by Quinn beauty.

"You're staring." The words formed on the once resting lips.

Startled Judy glanced at the clock realizing several hours had past while she was lost in her thoughts.

"How are you feeling?"

Quinn turned towards Judy her hazel eyes tired, "Exhausted."

"Then rest." Judy urged.

Quinn shook her head, "How did I get here?"

"Your friends found you, Puck kicked the door down and carried you out."

"He did?" Quinn was obvious shocked but this news.

"Yes, he and Rachel, as well as Finn, Santana, and a blonde cheerleader I don't know overheard Marsha bragging about putting you in your place. The forced her to tell them where you were."

Quinn visibly swallowed, "How'd they do that?"

Judy sighed, "Rachel may have slipped about your claustrophobia and the pregnancy."

Quinn smacked her face and deflated like a balloon, "great, and here I thought I had at least until January left of anonymity."

"She didn't mean to Quinn, she was scared and Marsha wouldn't tell them which closet she put you in."

Quinn rolled over away from Judy, "I just want to sleep now."

That was a dismissal if Judy ever knew one. So she sat back in her chair to resume her watch of her sleeping daughter.

**QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF QFQF**

Quinn roughly threw on her coat and grabbed her keys, "I am going."

"No you are not, Quinn you just got out of the hospital yesterday." Judy yelled at her from where she blocked Quinn's way outside.

"I am fine, even the doctors said I could compete."

"No he said not to physically exert yourself, and then you lied and said, 'oh its just a singing competition, nothing hard' I've seen you and Rachel practice, there is a lot of dancing."

Quinn fisted her hands tightly and calmly counted to ten. Yelling and arguing with Judy would get her nowhere, except maybe a beating with a belt or a visit to the hall closet, she need to try another tactic.

"I have to go, Judy. I was only in the hospital because Marsha wanted me to quit and for the glee club to fold. If I don't go we won't have enough people to compete, I'd be letting everyone down and Marsha would win."

"Marsha isn't winning, she has been suspended for a month."

"I don't care about that. Judy, please everyone is counting on me. I promise if I feel weak or tired I will pull myself out. Think of Rachel."

Quinn watched Judy sag and rub her face. "Fine, if it means that much to you, but Quinn please if you feel at all tired or sick please please don't compete."

Quinn smiled, "Promise. Are you coming?"

"I'll be there before it starts. Now go." Quinn smiled and ran out the door, she couldn't believe that Judy had given in so quickly. Of course she had mentioned Rachel , which was at which time Judy gave in, but Quinn wouldn't focus on that now. No she had to get to the preshow rehearsal, she couldn't let her new friend down, even Rachel.

"You here!" Brittany practically tackled Quinn as she walked in the choir room.

"Hey B. Of course I am here, nothing can keep a Fabray down."

"I can't believe Judy let you come, but I am so happy." Rachel enthused as she hugged Quinn as well.

"What's up Juno?" Santana called from across the room. Quinn froze as all eyes fell on her. She swallowed there were two ways to act here, one completely ignore the 'Juno' part and just answer Santana or two get defensive and draw more attention to her situation. Quinn opted for number one, "Just coming to save your ass, Lord knows you need someone other than Brittany who can dance."

"I am offended by that, yous know I gots the moves, Q." The Latina smirked.

Quinn laughed, "Whatever, S."

"You're looking better Quinn." Finn was standing before her with his hands in his pockets, next to him Quinn was surprised to see Puck.

"Thanks Finn and ugh thanks for helping me Puck."

"Sure. Just uh glad you're good and stuff."

Quinn tried not to laugh at how awkward Puck was being, where was the overconfident ass she knew. "not that I mind what are you doing here?"

"Well Finn didn't know if you'd make it, and since that meant you would be down one person, I said I would step in, but now that you're here, I'll just peace."

"No." Quinn didn't know what possessed her to say that let alone reach out and grab Puck's arm but she had and there was no going back now. "I mean, stay, if you want. This glee thing is actually kind of fun."

"Really?" Puck looked skeptical.

"Really."

"Yeah man, stay its awesome." Quinn had completely forgotten that Finn was still standing with them. The taller boy smiled brightly at his best friend.

Puck shrugged again, "Yeah, I mean all the hot chicks in the school are here." Quinn rolled her eyes, there was the Puck she knew, womanizer through and through.

"Well this hot chick," she eyed Puck as she spoke, "has to stretch."

**QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF QFQFQ**

"Can you believe we won?" Rachel shrieked at her dads as she and Quinn went to meet the Berry men and Judy.

"You were superb, honey. Journey has never sounded so good." Hiram smiled. "Quinn exquisite performance."

"I didn't really do anything, Finn and Rachel did most of the singing."

"Nonsense," Leroy retorted as he gave Quinn as side hug, "You're dancing was phenomenal. You and Brittany, and Santana worked very well together."

That was true, though she'd only known them a few days, Quinn felt at ease with the two cheerios. They all worked the same way, had the same feel for the music, and it was so easy already to read their movements, so keeping in time and staying synchronized with each other was a synch.

"Leroy is right you were beautiful up there. Now how are you feeling?"

"Admittedly a little tired." Quinn honestly replied her mother. She knew Judy would know if she as lying anyway so there was no point in trying. Judy wrapped her arms around Quinn and squeezed her tight, "Than let's get going shall we."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Disclaimer i do not own Glee or its characters. Glee it the property of Fox. Please review.

Chapter 21:

It was odd but strangely familiar and comfortable to be laying in her bed with Santana on one side of her and Brittany on the other. "You know _One Tree Hill_ was flipping awesome but it seriously lacked a good lesbian couple." Santana remarked as they watched Haley and Nathan renew their wedding vows. "Like seriously with all her guy trouble you'd of thought Brooke would have realized that girls are so much less demanding."

"Britt is Santana less demanding than a guy"

Brittany smirked, "No."

"Hey.!" A pillow flew across Quinn's body and smacked the other blonde. Quinn couldn't help but laugh. It felt good to be relaxing like a normal teenager for once. She wasn't worrying about her father getting mad, or Judy getting fed up with her and sending her packing, or of the baby that was currently growing in her womb. No she was just chilling on her bed with her new friends watching reruns of _One Tree Hill_ on Soap Net.

"What are you laughing at Tubbers, you are way more high maintenance than me."

Santana remarked. Quinn could tell by the joking twinkle in her eyes that the Latina was joking. They had yet to talk about he pregnancy, but Quinn was okay with that, grateful even. Sure Santana was calling her every pregnancy name in the book, she was a lot like Brooke on _OTH_ that way, but they were never mean spirited.

"I never claimed to be."

"Whatever, so what are you plans for winter break?" Santana rolled over to look at Quinn, who just shrugged in response.

"Pucks having a party tomorrow, you should come with us." Brittany was up and clapping now.

"I don't know, parties aren't really my thing, and like the whole school knows about me now so…"

"Screw them. Come on Q, it'll be a blast and you can be our DD."

Quinn shook her head, "Oh I see how it is now, you only want me because my pregnant ass can't drink so I can be your chauffer."

Santana flopped back down as the next episode began, "Pretty much, but I guess your cool too."

Quinn rolled her eyes, yes it was nice to just be a normal teenage for a little while.

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

The music was loud, pumping through the small one story ranch style home. Puck obviously lived in a different part of town from Rachel, the neighborhood was a little run down, but noting about it screamed hood, rather it was the home of many hard working blue color families. Quinn's father had often put these people down, anyone who wasn't in the upper class to him was pathetic, especially Latino's, Jews, and Blacks. Quinn had once pointed out that technically her father was upper middle class, which had ended with her being in the closet for two weeks after a severe beating. She'd learned a valuable lesson that day, one don't ever make a comment about the Fabray's being average, and two in the summer her father could keep her in the closet for as long as he wanted, no school meant no one would notice her absence.

"This is so cool." Rachel remarked from next to her and Quinn could see Santana roll her eyes. Yes Rachel had come along much to Santana's dismay. It had been inevitable. As soon as Quinn had mentioned she was going to a party, Judy had asked if she was taking Rachel. Quinn had responded that she didn't know if the brunette Goddaughter was going. Judy had forced Quinn to ask. The next thing Quinn knew Rachel was in the passenger seat next to her and Santana was mumbling in the back.

"Whatever dwarf, go off and find your loser friends." Quinn saw Rachel look down at Santana's jab and sighed. Judy would never forgive her if she didn't stand up for the secret spilling diva.

"San, stop be nice."

Santana shrugged, "That was me being nice."

"I somehow believe that. Come on lets go. Rachel have fun."

An hour later Rachel was having fun, at least it looked like it as the girl was currently on the couch, drink in hand, laughing with Kurt and Mercedes. Santana and Brittany were holding audience in the living room as the drunkenly danced around each other. Finn was playing beer pong with Sam. Everyone was having a blast, well everyone but Quinn. Even when she had been able to drink at these things, parties hadn't been her favorite thing. She didn't like to drink, for obvious reasons, so one was her max usually, unless you count the night she got knocked up, but that was different. Normally though she had a little more fun than this. Of course at her old school she'd been on top so people came to her, talked to her, tried to get her attention. Now though she was the Cheerio's student coach, which should put her on the top of the McKinley social hierarchy, she was still a stranger, an pregnant stranger now. She saw the looks the other students were giving her, none knowing if they should talk to her because of her place on the cheer squad or shun her as a social pariah. Quinn for her part showed no emotion, she did not smile at these people nor did she scowl. Instead she sat on the Lazy Boy in the corner and observed. Santana and Brittany had come over a couple of times, but the more drunk they got the more lost in their own little world they became. It was obvious to Quinn that the two were in love, their were practically little rainbows shooting out from them, but it was clear no one else noticed, as boy after boy tried to break into the private dance party only to be chucked to the side moments later.

"You know, just because you're preggers doesn't mean you get to sit in my chair."

Startled Quinn turned to see Puck hovering over her. The stench of beer and pot oozed from him. His eyes were trying desperately to focus on her but would skip away as soon as they locked on their target.

"I didn't realize there was assigned seating."

"You're new so its cool, I forgive you." He shrugged.

"Oh well thanks for forgiving me so easily your royal highness." She stressed the 'high'.

Standing she removed herself from the chair and his presence. Drunk football jock were her least favorite people, well right behind drunk bigoted fathers.

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQ

The banging of the front door and the giggling alerted Judy to Quinn's return. It was 12:00 a half hour after curfew and Judy was seething. She thought she'd been generous, allowing Quinn to be out so late, but it was winter break and Quinn had had a hard week. She thought a night out with friends would be a good thing for her broody daughter. Clearly that had been a mistake.

"Thaaat was the greatest partyyyyy ever." Rachel's slurred speech reached Judy's ears and her temper boiled. Rachel was drunk. It was Rachel's first party and she was drunk. Was Quinn drunk?

"Shhh Rachel, our parents are probably at your house. Now be quiet. We have to get to bed before they notice you're drunk." Quinn whispered firmly. Okay so Quinn wasn't drunk but she was trying to sneak a drunk Rachel in.

Judy stood in the hallway waiting for the two to appear. As the did she saw Quinn's eyes grow larger in shock. "Judy."

"Quinn." She stared at her daughter. Quinn glanced at Rachel and then back to Judy.

"Um, I should take her to bed."

"Her house is next door." Judy pointed out, her eyes narrowing.

"Uh yeah, I know, umm I was,"

Judy took a step forward and had she not been so furious she might of noticed Quinn's flinch, but she didn't. Instead she planted herself in front of the two girls, her hand on her hips.

"Udy I had fum." Rachel smiled lazily.

"Clearly." Judy shook her head and than looked at her daughter who was completely straight faced. "Quinn how could you?"

"How could I what?" She shifted her weight and heaved Rachel up a little so that Rachel was leaning more against her.

"Seriously? First you are a half hour late for curfew."

"I had to wait for San and Britt to take them home. I couldn't leave them there drunk."

"Drunk." Judy threw her hands up in exasperation, "That is the other thing, you went to a drinking party."

" I didn't know there would be alcohol there."

"Don't lie to me. You knew. And thirdly you let Rachel drink."

Quinn stepped back her jaw dropped for a moment then she straightened up her shoulder squared and her face set. Judy missed all of this. She was to angry, to worried. "What?"

"It was her first party and you let her drink. How could you do that, anything could have happened to her". Judy yelled.

Quinn opened her mouth to respond but shut it quickly than spoke again, "Yes of course, it's all about Rachel. I'm sorry that I let her drink, she was my responsibility." She took another step back and began to turn with Rachel, who was now nearly unconscious. "I'll take her to bed."

"No." Judy ordered, again missing Quinn's flinch, "you go to bed, I will take her, and you are to stay in your room until I say you can come out."

Quinn nodded as she handed Rachel over to Judy. Struggling to get a hold of the dead weight Rachel Judy once again missed a crucial part of the puzzle that was her daughter, for as Quinn disappeared she whispered, "at least it isn't a closet."

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQ

Judy carried Rachel into the living room where Leroy and Hiram were waiting up. Both men jumped up as they saw the two women. "Judy what happened?"

"The party Quinn took her too was a drinking party. Rachel got drunk."

"What?" Both men questioned.

"Rachel is drunk. I am sorry Leroy and Hiram. Quinn should never have gone to that party let alone take Rachel and let her drink."

Leroy glanced at Hiram who nodded and walked over lifting the now sleeping Rachel from her arms. He swiftly left. At this time Leroy turned his attention to Judy, "What are you apologizing for?"

"For Quinn and her terrible judgment and for letting Rachel drink."

"Judy it is not Quinn's job to take care of Rachel. Rachel made the decision to drink, not Quinn."

Judy shook her head, "It was Rachel's first party like that, Quinn should have watched her closer, taken care of her."

"Why? And how could Quinn know it was Rachel's first party? They've only known each other a few weeks."

Judy went to reply but was stopped by Leroy. "This is not Quinn's fault. Judy she is a teenager as is Rachel, and they make there own decisions. Rachel could have decided not to drink tonight, it was her choice not Quinn's. The only thing Quinn has done wrong tonight was break curfew. Which I am guessing might not have been broken it my daughter hadn't been so intoxicated."

Judy swallowed, she knew Leroy was right, Rachel could make her own choices. She'd just been so worried and than to see Quinn dragging in a nearly passed out Rachel, it was a shock. She knew teenagers drank at parties, particularly Puck's parties, but she hadn't thought Quinn would be apart of that seen. So often Quinn was still a sweet little six year old to Judy. She forgot sometimes that ten years had passed since she had been Quinn's parent. When Frannie had come home drunk from her first party she had been fifteen. Russell had been away on a trip, he usually was when Frannie made a mistake, and Judy had grounded her for the week. Quinn was sixteen and she hadn't been drinking, of course that was likely due to her condition. She had though made sure her friends had gotten home safely and she had tried to protect Rachel, by sneaking her in the house. Though that was wrong, it was something friends, sisters did for one another. Judy palmed her face "Crap."

Leroy rested a hand on her shoulder, "what did you do?"

Judy looked up tears in her eyes, "I yelled at Quinn, blamed her for Rachel's condition."

"You'd best go fix this Judy." Judy didn't respond instead she rushed back to Quinn. When she knocked on the door there was no answer. Cracking the door open she saw Quinn was asleep on her bed. Her pajamas had ridden up and Judy could see the swell in Quinn's stomach. Judy leaned against the doorframe, she had messed up but she didn't know what to do. Should she wake Quinn and apologize or wait for the morning. Something told her that waiting for the morning was a bad idea. So she walked over to the bed and gently shook Quinn's shoulder.

"Don't!" Quinn yelled and shot up and away from Judy panting.

"Quinn I am sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Quinn looked around the room her breathing heavy. Judy wanted to try and calm her but she didn't think touch Quinn right now was a good idea. "I wanted to apologize."

This brought Quinn's attention back to her, "Apologize?"

"Yes, it wasn't fair of me to blame you for Rachel drinking. Rachel is old enough to make her own choices. I am sorry. I was just worried about you when you were late for curfew and than when I saw her drunk I freaked."

"Oh." Quinn looked down and away.

"Quinn please look at me, I am sorry."

"Okay."

"But I am still upset. You did break curfew and went to a party were there was alcohol and likely not a parent, as I know Mrs. Puckerman and she would never let her son through a party with drinking. So for the rest of the week you are grounded. That means no phone, computer, TV, or going out with your friends. Do you understand?"

"Sure. Can I go to bed now." Quinn was already laying down and rolling away from Judy as she spoke.

"yes. Good night. I love you." She went to kiss Quinn's head but Quinn turned away more. It hurt, but Quinn had a right to be upset, Judy had blamed Quinn for something that wasn't her fault. Closing the door Judy hoped tomorrow would be better.

Please Review


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I'm not completely happy with how I wrote this chapter but I am at a loss on how to make it better. Hope you can enjoy it. I'm hoping to post the next chapter as well today. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Glee belongs to its creators and FOX.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 22<p>

The next day was not better. It was Christmas Eve and nearly noon and Judy had yet to see Quinn. True a lot of teenagers could sleep all day if allowed, but not Quinn. Once Quinn had gotten over her pneumonia the girl had been up by 9:30 at the latest on weekend. It was nearly time to go join Leroy, Rachel, and Hiram for their Christmas and Hanukah traditions, and Judy had been looking forward to spending some time just with Quinn before that.

Seeing the minute hand strike the 12 signaling it was noon, Judy gave up waiting for Quinn to come out of her room. She knocked on the door and entered. Judy had expected to see Quinn sleeping; instead she was sitting on her bed, homework spread in front of her. "How long have you been awake?"

Quinn looked up and shrugged, "Since 8:00."

"Why didn't you come out and have breakfast. I thought you were sleeping this whole time."

Quinn raised her eyebrows and looked at Judy confused, "You told me not to come out of my room until you told me too."

Judy's jaw nearly dropped to the floor in shock. She had forgotten she said that, of course if she had remembered she wouldn't have expected Quinn to actually listen to her and for so long. When she'd said that to Frannie, the girl was out of her room complaining two hours later, sometimes sooner.

"Oh Quinn, I…I forgot I said that. I didn't mean for you to stay in here and miss breakfast. I'm sorry come on out we can have some lunch and then go over to the Berry's."

"Whatever," was the short response. Judy held her tongue and left the room. She still couldn't believe that Quinn had actually stayed in her room. Quinn was so obedient, almost too much for a teenager.

**QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF **

Christmas Eve in the Berry house hold held just as much tradition as Christmas day, especially when Hanukah coincided with Christmas as it did this year. Hiram was Jewish and Leroy Lutheran, the two men had agreed long ago to raise Rachel in both faiths. When Judy joined the little family, she brought along her own Catholic traditions, traditions that Russell as a Methodist had forbidden Judy to practice.

Currently they were all putting up the Christmas ornaments of the tree. This tradition came from Leroy. His family growing up had always been busy, his father worked two jobs and his mother was the maid for Judy's family, and were often not at home at the same time. Leroy's mom demanded that the tree be decorated as a family, so the tree was left with only lights on it until Christmas Eve when the whole family was home together, than they would decorate it in the early afternoon while singing Christmas carols.

Judy glanced over at Quinn who was standing by the couch alone taking ornaments out of the boxes. Quinn had barely said two words to Judy at lunch and she had been barely cordial to the Berry's upon coming over. She was completely ignoring Rachel. Of course Rachel wasn't in a good mood either; Leroy and Hiram had grounded her for two weeks for getting drunk. Judy turned her attention back to the tree, her hopes for a wonderful joyous first Christmas as a family dashed.

"No Quinn, the figurines go on after the balls." Rachel informed Quinn who was about to put on a Snoopy ornament.

Quinn glared at Rachel, "Sorry Princess."

"Quinn." Judy growled in warning at her daughter. Quinn rolled her eyes back at her. Judy held in her temper, Quinn was testing her, pushing her, and Judy wouldn't break. This would be a nice evening if she had anything to do with it.

Soon the tree was done and Hiram jumped up "Cooking time!" Judy laughed at her friends antics. Latkes and sufganiyot were traditional Jewish foods for Hanukah, and Hiram loved them especially his sweet tooth for sufganiyot. The three Berry's headed into the kitchen with Judy and Quinn behind them. Judy instantly joined Rachel in preparing the sufganiyot, Hiram and Leroy could not be trusted not to each the jelly donuts before they were fried. Instead they two men ate half the potatoes while making the Latkes, Judy and Rachel didn't mind neither were fans of the potatoes cakes.

"Quinn you can join myself and Hiram or join your mom and Rachel." Leroy's voice drew Judy's attention away from what she was doing with Rachel back to her daughter who was just leaning against the doorway staring at her and Rachel. Judy swallowed her inner guilt, she'd been on autopilot and forgotten to make sure Quinn was with her.

"I'm fine."

The walls around Quinn were being raised in rapid fashion tonight. "Come on Quinn Rachel and I will show you how to make the sufganiyot."

"I don't eat fried foods."

"Quinn, come on it will be fun. Sufganiyot is the best part of Hanukah, how can you not like fried jelly donuts?" Rachel beamed with excitement.

"I prefer to keep my arteries from hardening, I'd like to live past thirty. But you have at it Rachie." Judy was struck by the hatred in Quinn's eyes as she stared down the other girl. Her tone dripped with contempt.

"Quinn, be nice."

"Sure."

Judy looked over at Leroy who just shrugged. This night was getting worse and worse. Judy gave Quinn one last warning look before turning and rubbing Rachel's back. "She's just up set Rach."

"I guess." Rachel sounded so sad so Judy leaned over and kissed the Rachel's temple. The screeching of the kitchen chair alerted Judy to Quinn's exit. Judy resisted the urge to go after Quinn, she'd let the girl pout and brood if she wanted too. Quinn wouldn't ruin Christmas Eve for the rest of them.

**QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF **

Quinn was still fuming when the Berry family exited the kitchen and entered the living room again. She saw Judy eyeing her with disappointment but Quinn didn't care. It wasn't fair. All the traditions all the love in this house, it was so foreign to her. They had no traditions in Fabray house. Christmas Eve was just another day to her, and Christmas Day was just marked by going to church. She hadn't received a gift for Christmas since Frannie died. Russell had said that it was selfish to receive gifts on Christmas when we should be giving of ourselves to Jesus. Quinn had begun going to the homeless shelter too give out gifts and serve food when she turned 11 and Russell began allowing her to ride the bus herself.

The Berry's was so different. Every little tradition held so much love, a beautiful story behind it. The way they celebrated the three different faiths was beautiful. It hurt to see. Her heart ached with what ifs. What if Judy hadn't abandoned Frannie and herself. Would they have traditions? Would Quinn's Christmas be full of so much warmth.

The Berry's were lighting the Menorah now. Quinn just watched from the couch as Judy put her arm around Rachel and the brunette smiled up at her, then the family began to sing. It was becoming too much for Quinn. She wanted to leave, to go back to her room and cry but she didn't. She wouldn't let Judy see the pain she was going through.

"Judy are you going to read _The Night Before Christmas now or after dinner?" _Quinn's heart stopped at Rachel's question.

"After dinner. I think that is better time, now that you stay up so much later. We can put on _A Christmas Story_ for you Dads while we go start dinner."

"No." Quinn found herself saying.

"What?" Rachel asked Quinn. Quinn glared at the girl, she saw red.

"You can't have that." Quinn growled.

"Have what?" Rachel looked at Judy and then her Dads.

"That is ours, you can't have it. You can have your perfect Dads, you can have your easy life, you can even have my mom, but you cannot have that, that is mine." Quinn had moved in front of Rachel now staring down at the small girl who had taken her place. "You took my place fine, whatever. But you will not take that from me. Reading _The Night Before Christmas_ is a Fabray tradition. Not yours. You stupid short obnoxious selfish girl. She read that to me and to Frannie and when she left us Frannie read it to me. You cannot have it, it is mine. My memory, mine." Quinn was fuming and hurting. The mention of the classic Christmas Story brought back memories of sitting on Judy's lap as Judy read to her and Frannie. Memories of lying in bed with Frannie as her older sister held her and read the timeless words. Memories of a lifetime ago that Quinn barely remembered, a time when she had been happy and loved.

"Quinn, stop it. Rachel hasn't taken anything." Judy yelled.

Quinn spun to Judy, "Your right it is all your fault. You left us, you came here and got yourself a new family, you upgrade to a better daughter. You are the one who brought our tradition here." Tears began to fall down her cheeks, "But she," Quinn turned again to point at Rachel, "She took if from you. She is selfish, she has three parents and what do I have, nothing. I hate you." She yelled in Rachel's face before taking off across the room and out the door.

She ran and ran her heart pounding her eyes waterfalls. She ran until she couldn't any longer and then collapsed beside a larger oak tree, she curled up into herself, the bitter cold not even noticed as she sobbed and sobbed. She was alone again, as she always had been since Frannie died.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Next chapter. Hope you like it, still not sure I like how I wrote it, so if you have suggestions for changes or constructive critiques let me know. We are starting to get into the meat of the story. Judy and Quinn will need to figure out how to move forward with their relationship. Is it worth it to try and fix all that has gone wrong or is it time to give up. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Glee belongs to it's creators and Fox.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 23<p>

Judy wasn't sure what had happened it was all so quick. One moment Quinn was sitting quietly admittedly sullenly, but quietly and next she was shouting at Rachel. The pain in Quinn's words was jarring for Judy to hear, each bullet penetrating deep within her. Once again she'd been frozen by her daughter's words; her only reaction was to yell at her not to yell at Rachel. Rachel who looked like she'd been told Barbra Streisand had died.

Judy was startled into action by Hiram who was yelling at her, "Judy go after her." Following his directions Judy ran out the door, her eyes scanning for her distraught daughter. She looked left, nothing, than right, still no sight of Quinn. Judy ran to the end to the street but she couldn't see Quinn. The cold was biting and harsh. Judy rushed back to the house and grabbed her coat and Quinn's. When she got to her car she saw Hiram, Leroy, and Rachel getting into their own. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you look." Leroy responded.

"Okay." She didn't know what else to say, she was just happy that her friends and Goddaughter weren't too mad at Quinn for her words.

Jumping in her car Judy began to drive. Quinn was pregnant and it was winter out, she couldn't have gotten too far. Time passed quickly though with no sight of Quinn. Judy's mind replayed Quinn's words over and over again, she rewound the day and watched again. She was so stupid. The night before Judy had yelled at Quinn for getting Rachel drunk. Despite her apology Judy knew Quinn was still mad. Than all day Judy partook in family traditions with the Berry's, traditions Quinn knew nothing about, had never been apart of. Judy just wanted a drama free and fun Christmas for herself and Quinn. She thought joining the Berry's like she always had, letting Quinn take part would be good for them. But she hadn't really brought Quinn into the fold. She'd forgotten Quinn once or twice. She'd been obviously affection it with Rachel and not Quinn. That hadn't been because she didn't want too, but Quinn had been is such a bad mood that got worse and worse as the day passed. She knew Quinn wasn't comfortable with affections so she withheld. But now, maybe Quinn wasn't comfortable with affection because of a personal choice but because she hadn't received it before. Quinn was uncomfortable because Russell never gave it, not for not wanting it. Judy wanted to cry with her failure but she couldn't she need to find Quinn, to bring the daughter home. To apologize, to ask Quinn what she wanted to do for Christmas.

The time continued to tick away, it was nearly an hour since Quinn ran away and there was still no sight of her, no word from Leroy or Hiram that Quinn was safe and with them. Relenting she picked up her phone and dialed, "Yes Carol, I need your help…Quinn's run away…yes please have Finn call all their friends…thank you Carol." Judy prayed Quinn had run to one of her new friend's houses, the temperature was dropping quickly and Judy feared for Quinn and the babies health. Looking up she prayed to God to find Quinn soon.

**QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF Q**

Quinn shrived as she walked across the park. How she'd run this far from home she didn't know but now she was regretting it, of course she didn't really want to go back there, but where would she go? There was no way Judy would let her stay, not now after she'd yelled at her precious Rachel. She could go back and get her car. She could go back to Melville, maybe Spencer would help her out for a few days, until she could get back on her feet.

"Hey." Jumping Quinn turned to see Puck sitting on the picnic table she was passing, she hadn't even noticed him sitting there.

"Hi." She said and moved to leave.

"What are you doing out here?" Puck asked. Quinn turned to him and moved to sit next to him. She didn't know why but it seemed like a good idea. Once she sat she felt warm fabric enclose her. Puck had given her his coat. She pulled it closer soaking in the warmth it gave her frozen bones. "Thanks." She mumbled.

"You looked cold. So what are you doing out here in this cold? Shouldn't you be celebrating Christmas or something?"

"Shouldn't you be celebrating Hanukah?" She asked back.

He shrugged, "Mom's working and my sister is at friends."

They sat silently for a while before Puck placed his arm around her, "What's eating you Gilbert?" Quinn laughed at the movie reference. It was older but she loved _What's Eating Gilbert Grape._

"I blew up at Rachel and left."

"Why did you do that? Was it because she can't stop talking in paragraphs?"

Quinn giggled, "No, but that is rather annoying, no it was because I am a huge bitch."

Puck shook his head, "Nah I don't believe that, you are so not a bitch, Santana yes, Marsha definitely, you no."

Quinn sighed. She didn't understand why one minute Puck was the sweetest boy and the next he was being a complete ass. Either way she felt like he could understand her. "I got mad because Rachel replaced me."

"What are you talking about?" He turned towards her, his hands running up and down her arms in gentle strokes, warding off the cold that threatened to break through his down coat.

"I…" could she really tell him her deep dark secrets? No, well not all of the them, but she needed to talk about this, she needed to get it off her chest. "When I showed up on my mom's, well the Berry's doorstep, I hadn't seen my mom in ten years."

She expected him to question her but he didn't, he just waited for her to continue and she did. "she left me ten years ago with my father, or at least that is what my father told me, but now I am finding out that that might not be true. She says she lost custody. I don't know who is telling the truth, though Russell is a jerk, so…I don't know. It doesn't really matter though, whether she left on her own accord or Russell took us from her. She found a new family and new better daughter in Rachel. They are so close and is always protecting Rachel, everything is about Rachel. Last night she blamed me for Rachel drinking at your party. I told her to slow down, I started giving her watered down beer, it wasn't my fault."

"No, Rachel was in rare form last night, and it was all her choosing. I even told her to take it easy. She was just happy to be there, to be at a cool person party."

"Yeah, anyway. Today, they have all these traditions, and Judy was hugging and kissing Rachel and joking around. She barely spoke to me. She didn't ask if I had any Christmas traditions, not that I really have any except one, it was like I was visitor impinging upon their family." Quinn looked away, "I know I was mad this morning but she acted like…I don't know. Yeah I know Rachel is better than me, she is smarter, nicer, more talented, more compassionate, prettier, and not pregnant, but Judy is my mom, or at least she was."

Self-depreciation was a skill Quinn was very good at, Russell had made sure of that. Quinn was a disappointment she knew that, she had just hopped Judy would see past her faults and love her anyway, but with perfect Rachel around, there was no way she would.

"Whoa stop right there. I don't know you that well, but I can tell you all of what you said is wrong. First off aren't you in more advanced classes than Rachel? I've seen your grades, I cheat off of you," he winked at her, "and I am getting way better grades than I did when I cheated off of Rachel. Sure Rachel is nice but so are you, what you did for the glee club that was awesome." He moved his hands down to take hers in his. Slowly he began to rub them warm. "I've seen you sing and dance, you are a better dancer then Rachel, even being pregnant, and yeah Rachel has a stunning voice but yours is good too, differently from hers but I like it. You are obviously good at cheerleading or Coach Sue wouldn't have made you student coach. As for looks, Rachel is a nice looking girl, not ugly but not stunning, but you, Quinn you are gorgeous, I…" his cheeks were read and Quinn wondered if he was blushing, "You are the most beautiful girl in the school. As for being pregnant. I don't know how it happened, but something tells me it was a mistake, but the way you are handling it, at least from what I can tell, is great. So I don't know what is going on with your mom, but Rachel is not an upgrade from you and I doubt your mom sees her as one."

Quinn ducked her head, what he was saying it was nice and logical, but it was hard to believe, how could anyone love such a mess up like her. Quinn had been a disappointment from birth, she was suppose to be a boy, and now she had disgraced her family by having premarital sex and getting pregnant. "You don't understand, I always do the wrong thing, I make mistakes all the time, I am a disgrace."

"Like hell you are." The furry in his voice startled her and she flinched backwards. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you Quinn. It's just I've only known you a few weeks, but I li…I think your cool."

"Thanks Puck, your cool too, when you aren't drinking or acting."

They grew silent again and just sat. Puck was the first to break the silence again, "I think you should go home. Talk to your mom, tell her how you are feeling. I don't know everything about your family but I know that if I had a chance to tell my dad how I feel about him leaving us, I would in a heartbeat."

"Your dad left you?" Quinn was surprised. Maybe that was why Puck seemed to understand.

"When I was ten. We haven't heard from him since." He shrugged, "Its hard on mom, but she is doing her best."

"I'm sorry Puck, I didn't know."

"It's cool, just go home and talk to her." Quinn stood and started to take off his coat. "No, keep it, just bring it to school after break."

"Sure, thanks again Puck."

He jumped up and backed away, "Whatever, Puckster out." Quinn laughed as he ran away. Would he ever stop trying to cover up his sweet side with bravado.

It took Quinn twenty minutes to walk home. She figured everyone was still in the Berry's. She knew she was in big trouble for how she talk to Rachel as well as Judy. Walking in she found an empty and quiet house. Spotting a piece of paper of the table she picked it up.

_Quinn, _

_ We have gone to look for you, I hope you are alright. Please call us when you get home._

_ Love, Mom_

Quinn sighed and pulled out her phone. "Hi…yes I am back…I'm fine…see you soon." She was really in for it.

**QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF**

Judy rushed in the house. When she'd received the call from Quinn she was so relieved. Quinn had sounded upset but for the most part alright on the phone. Judy flew into her living room only to halt at the sight before her. Quinn was sitting on the couch, only in thin t-shirt and underwear, in her hands was one of Judy's belts. Upon seeing her Quinn stood walking over to Judy and offered the belt to her. Quinn's eyes were down cast, her hand steady as she tried to place the belt in Judy's hands.

Judy was shocked and confused; what was Quinn doing, why was he barely dressed handing a belt to Judy? Judy's voice creaked as words paced her lips, "what? I don't want that."

"Oh." Quinn responded. Still not looking at Judy she placed the belt next to a bucket which she picked up than she walked over to the hall closet and stepped in. Judy watched horrified as Quinn sat in the back of the closet, her tiny voice emitting from the dark whole, "If I may ask, how long Judy?"

Reality of the situation came crashing down on Judy like the seas against a dune in a storm. This was punishment for Quinn, this was what Quinn thought was acceptable punishment for doing something wrong. Nueause and vomit fought its way up Judy's throat as she bent down and looked into the dark closet. The only part visible to Judy were Quinn's feet, slowly she placed her hand on left one, Quinn's feet jerked back, "I'm sorry for showing myself." Quinn apologized.

"No, Quinn come out." Judy begged.

"Oh do you want the belt first?" relied the disembodied voice.

"No I don't want it and I don't want you in there, come out please." Judy was in near hysterics now. What the hell had Russell done to their daughter.

"I don't understand. I was wrong, I need to be punished." Quinn said, still hidden in the back of the closet.

"I don't punish like this, please come out Lu Bug." Judy prayed the old nickname would work would calm Quinn down, make her trust Judy.

Slowly Quinn emerged from the closet, the confusion on her face broke Judy's heart. "How am I to be punished?"

"You aren't." Judy replied.

"But I was mean to you and to Rachel and I ran away." Quinn had come to the end of the closet but hadn't exited fully.

Judy sat cross legged in front of Quinn and looked her in the eye. She needed Quinn's attention. "You did and I want to talk about it, but you were hurt, more than I knew. Please just come to the couch so we can talk, but first please but your clothes back on."

Quinn rose and did as she said. While in her room changing Judy paced the living room. What the hell did all of this mean, what in the world would make Quinn think being beat by a whip or locked in a closet was proper punishment? Judy could still remember a petrified Quinn emerging from the closet they day she had come home from work early. She remembers Quinn freaking out in the elevator mumbling "I'm not there." Was "there" Russell's closet, was Quinn claustrophobic from being locked in the closet whenever she got in trouble. Had she flinched way from quick movement because she had been beat by a belt. Judy prayed the answer to these questions was no, but Judy knew Russell, knew his temper, his quest for perfection, his harsh reactions to little Lucy's mistakes. Dear God it was possible, it was possible that her little girl had been beaten and abused by Russell for ten years, ten years with no one to stop him or save her.

**QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF**

She didn't understand. Why hadn't Judy taken the belt, why did she tell Quinn to get out of the closet? Whenever Quinn had done something wrong, especially something as bad as yelling at him and running away, she would receive a flogging with his belt, or a switch from the willow tree out back, followed by at least three days in the closet. Judy had been married to Russell; wouldn't they punish the same way? Slowly she put on her clothes, putting off whatever punishment Judy had in mind. Did she like cigarettes? Russell had done the twice, on the small of her back, but it left to much of a scare so he stopped. What about drowning? Russell had done that too, when she was twelve and had run away for two days, sleeping at the park. Being held underwater, her lungs burning like an inferno, begging, gasping for air, it was even worse than feeling and smelling her skin being singed off.

Cautiously she entered the living room to see Judy sitting on the couch with her head in her hands, "Judy," Quinn called out quietly, "I am ready for my punishment."

Judy looked up, her eyes red. Had Judy been crying? "Come sit Quinn."

Quinn sat at the far end of the couch from Judy; she would not make it easier for Judy to smack her. She may deserve it often, but Quinn hated being hit.

"Are you sorry for yelling at Rachel, for running away?" The question was simple and easy, so was Quinn's answer.

"Yes." Quinn looked down at her hands. She knew Puck said to talk to her mom, but she was afraid too. She didn't want to be homeless again.

"Okay, then tomorrow you will go to Rachel and apologize, as well as too Leroy and Hiram."

"Okay." Was that it, was that all Judy would have her do she was so confused. "Aren't I going to be punished?"

"No." Judy shifted and faced Quinn. "Quinn I need to know, did, did Russell beat you? Did he lock you in the closet?" There was a trepidation and fear to Judy's demeanor. Quinn hesitated she didn't know what to say, obviously the answer was yes, but it didn't look like that was the answer Judy was hoping for. "Please Quinn, I need to know. If he did," she shook her head, "It's wrong Quinn, to beat a child, to lock them up, its child abuse. Quinn I need to know if he did that too, he needs to pay."

Quinn felt herself beginning to panic. Judy thought what Russell did was child abuse. Was it? Quinn had heard about child abuse, had been taught in school that hitting children was wrong, but it was all she knew, and Russell never hit her unless she did something wrong, like get a B on a test, or drop and break a glass, or leave her clothes on the floor. He didn't just hit her to hit her, she'd only ever been beat or locked in the closet when she did something wrong. What was Quinn suppose to say, the truth? What would happen then? Would Judy go to Russell? She couldn't then Russell would know where Quinn was, what if he had changed his mind and wanted her back, no she couldn't go back there, she couldn't put her baby in that kind of danger. Russell could never find out where she was. Besides what would Russell do to Judy if he saw her again. Russell hated Judy.

"No." she lied. Judy couldn't know the truth.

Judy slid closer, "Please Quinn, don't lie to me."

"I'm not." Quinn insisted.

"Then why did you have a belt ready for me? Why did you go in the closet when I didn't take the belt?" Quinn swallowed. She needed a lie, a good one, one that would through Judy off her trail. Judy could not go after Russell, it was too dangerous for all of them.

"He, Russell told me that is how you punished us before you left." Judy's sat back in shock, her face morphed form concern to anger.

"I never did such a thing, I would never harm my children. I was the one who took you from him when he locked you in the closet that first time. When I came home from a work trip to find you crying in the closet."

"You did?" Quinn didn't remember this.

"Yes, I took you and Frannie, I filled for divorce, I filled for custody, so that would never happen to you again. But he called CPS, they took you from me. The judge on our case, he was your dad's best friend. He didn't believe me when I testified to what Russell had done. Russell flip it all on me. Portrayed me as a drunk, as a neglectful mother. He used my job and my travel against me. I lost you because I was trying to protect you from him."

Quinn bit her tongue. This sounded so much more like the truth then Russell's story that Judy had just up and left. That she had grown tired of being Quinn's mother. "He said that you left because I was so bad I drove you away."

"No, God Quinn, no." No one spoke for a moment. Quinn tried to process all she'd learn with how Judy had treated her since showing up in Judy's perfect little life.

"Quinn, please tell me, did Russell beat you and lock you up?"

Quinn held her ground, now more then ever she had to keep Judy away from Russell. He couldn't know where she was. "No."

"Okay." Judy seemed to sag into the couch. "We need to talk about your blow up. Quinn please tell my why you got so mad at Rachel."

Quinn rubbed her face with her hand. She was exhausted. Her emotions had been all over the place today and combine that with being outside in the cold for two hours, the running, the cryings, she just wanted to go to bed. But perhaps Puck was right, maybe she needed to tell Judy exactly how she was feeling. "I'm jealous."

"Jealous? Why?"

"Because she has you and I don't." Quinn looked away from Judy. She couldn't look at Judy while she spilled out her heart.

"Quinn you have me, I am right here." Judy slid closer her hand reaching towards Quinn and then pausing.

"No I don't not the way she has you. It's all about Rachel. She does something wrong and it is my fault. She judges me, and I have to understand because she's had a hard time with cheerleaders. And tonight, you hugged her, you kissed her, you laughed with her. What about me? I know she is better than me, but…"

Long strong soft hands grabbed her own fidgeting ones, "No Quinn, stop, stop that. Rachel is not better than you."

"She is. She is a better student, she is kinder, she is more talented, prettier." Quinn listed all the qualities she'd told Puck.

Judy shook her head furiously as if she shook hard enough she would deflect Quinn's words, "Quinn you are just as smart and talented as Rachel. You are so beautiful, inside and out. You helped the glee club when you didn't need to, you helped Santana and Brittany, you helped Rachel when she was drunk. I am so sorry for last night. For getting mad instead of being proud of you for helping your friends. I am proud of you Quinn, so much."

"But I am pregnant."

"So?" Judy gently caressed Quinn's cheek. Quinn nudged closer into Judy's palm. The movement was so soothing. "All that tells me is that you made a mistake. Everyone makes them, I've made plenty. I am so proud of you though Quinn, for how strong you have been, for choosing to keep the baby and not aborting like so many others would, for remaining positive despite all that has happened."

Quinn didn't know how to react to Judy's words. She sounded so sincere, "But tonight, it was as if I didn't exist."

"I am sorry for that. I wanted to make this Christmas special for you. I wanted you to feel included a part of the family, because you are."

"I am not a Berry." Quinn retorted.

"Your right, you aren't and neither am I. We are a family, you and I. It's just hard, I've spent so much time alone, of being pulling into the Berry's family. I thought I could bring you with me."

"So you do prefer them?" Quinn slid back.

"No, not at all. Leroy is my best friend and had been for all my life. Hiram is like a brother me, and Rachel, Rachel is close to me. She is my Goddaughter, and for all intense in purposes my niece. But you, you are my true family, you are my daughter. I guess I wanted the best of both worlds, I wanted you to be feel as accepted as I did. I failed though, in making you feel comfortable, in letting you know that I see you and I as a family first, then you and I and the Berry's as a second family and extended family. I am so sorry for that. It was my failure today, not yours."

Quinn could understand that. She would never deny Judy the family she had found in the Berry's but she had wanted to have her own Christmas with Judy. Start something knew together. "I am glad you have them. I don't want to make you choose between them and me. I am sorry, I just, seeing you treating Rachel like a daughter when you didn't even try to hug me or hold me, I just, I lost it. When she said you read _The Night Before Christmas_ I remembered when you use to do that more me and Frannie, and how after you left, Fannie would read it to me. They are the only good memories of Christmas I have and to hear that Rachel has those memories too, that she has heard you read it more times than me, your own daughter, it hurt, it hurt so much."

Judy pulled Quinn into a hug and Quinn reveled in it. "I am so sorry I am more affectionate with Rachel. I know it makes you uncomfortable, to be hugged and kissed, I was trying to respect that."

"I'm uncomfortable because I am not use to it, Russell he is a hard man, he never hugged me. I want to comfortable with affection, Judy."

Quinn felt Judy rest her lips on her forehead, "Than we will work on that. As for the Christmas story, my best memories are of reading it to you and Frannie, not Rachel. Whenever I would read it to her I would think of you and your sister. It would make me happy when I was so sad."

"You were really sad?"

"All the time, I missed you and Frannie so much. Christmas and your birthdays were the worst."

"Yeah they are." Quinn agreed. Judy began to stroke her hair and Quinn let her. It was nice, it was peaceful. "We have a lot more to talk about don't we?" Quinn yawned.

"We do, but we will take our time, now go to sleep baby." Quinn smiled and did as she was told; once again falling asleep in her mom's arms the night before Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Wow thanks for the great reviews last chapter I am so glad you all like this story so much. It is near and dear to my heart. This chapter takes on Christmas. A little heavy and a little light. I see last chapter as on of two major shifts in Quinn's relationship with the new people in her family. The next won't be for another few chapters, but once that happens you'll see this story take a different tone or path shall we say, but I am getting ahead of myself. I hope you all like this chapter and it was worth the wait (sorry for the long time between posts). Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or it's characters. GLEE belongs to it's creators and FOX.**_

* * *

><p>Quinn trudged into the kitchen around 11am on Christmas morning. She was exhausted from the previous night and frankly had been nervous to see Judy. Sure Judy hadn't beat her or even locked her in the closet last night but that didn't mean she hadn't changed her mind. Quinn was so confused, the rational side of her knew that that punishments she endured from Russell were wrong, would be considered child abuse by any court. She'd acknowledged this a year ago but it wasn't until now, when she was finally away from him, that she truly began t understand and realize how wrong Russell had been, that she hadn't deserved his cruelity. However with that being said, there was that piece of her that was still little Lucy Fabray who thought her father knew everything and that she truly deserved the beatings and abuse.<p>

Shaking her head she cleared her mind of those dark times. Judy was different that was obvious, and Quinn needed to remember that. She couldn't slip again. It would do no one good for Judy to go after Russell now. He was gone and Quinn was safe and that was how she wanted it to stay.

"Merry Christmas sleepy head." Judy smiled as Quinn sat down across from her.

"Merry Christmas. I am sorry I missed church." Quinn apologized. It was only as she read the kitchen clock that it registered to her that they should have been at church hours ago.

Judy shrugged, "Its alright. I figured you needed the sleep. I think God will forgive us this once."

Quinn stared at Judy, there was no way Russell would have said anything like that.

"What? Do I have yogurt on my face."

Quinn shook her head, "No its just, Russell would have flipped if I made him late for church, especially on Christmas. Seven am sharp was church until 1 o'clock when we went to serve lunch at the community center, than dinner was at 5 o'clock; at 6 o'clock prayers until bed at 8 o'clock. He was strict about our Christmas schedule."

Strict was an understatement. Russell Fabray used Christmas as his way to prove to everyone in Belleville what an exemplary Christian he was. Church, community service, prayer that was all that Christmas was to him. Of course as Russell Fabray's perfect Christian daughter she did everything her father told her to do.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, why what do you do?" Quinn asked curious. She'd seen the Berry/Fabray Christmas Eve traditions so she wondered what they did on actual Christmas.

"Well I usually go to 9 o'clock service. Than at noon I go to the Berry's and we open presents from one another, Leroy and Hiram usually give Rachel her Santa presents while I am at church, than we start cooking dinner around 1:30. After dinner we go Christmas caroling around the neighborhood. And if Hanukah falls on the same day we do Jewish traditions at night."

Quinn gulped, "Presents?"

"Yeah. I have yours here. We can do them together if you want before we go over to the Berry's that is if you want to go to the Berry's we don't have too if you just want to stay here." Judy sounded nervous when she mentioned going to the Berry's but Quinn didn't pay attention she was having a heart attack. Judy had gotten her presents. Real presents. Quinn hadn't gotten Judy anything. She didn't even think about it.

"I uh, I don't mind where you do presents. I…" She looked away in shame, "I don't have any presents for you."

"Quinn that is alright, you didn't have too." Judy said kindly but Quinn was crying now. "Oh honey it is okay."

Quinn shuddered as guilt and anger filled her, "No, no it isn't. You've been so great to me, so kind and I didn't even think to get you a gift." Quinn pushed her tears from her cheeks. "I am so sorry Judy, I didn't mean to rude or ungrateful its just…"

Judy laid a hand on her shoulder which caused Quinn to look up at her, "Just what honey?"

"I…I haven't gotten a Christmas present since Frannie died. Russell…" Quinn looked down again, "I was never good enough to get any." Judy sighed so Quinn tried to play her words off, "Plus Russell didn't really believe in the commercialization of the holiday."

Suddenly Quinn was in Judy's embrace and Judy was speaking softly into her ear, "I don't know as much about you as I want or wish I knew, Lu Bug, but one thing I know is that you are a great daughter, a beautiful person, and a kind soul. You have always deserved Christmas gifts. Christmas is not about earning gifts for being good, its about showing those you love how much your care and love them, about making your loved ones happy. Its about the giving."

"I don't have anything for you."

Judy kissed her temple, "Just being her, letting me into your life, is enough gift for me, the most beautiful gift you could have ever given me."

Quinn nodded but she felt bad still. She'd come up with a gift, she had too.

Judy pulled away and smile, "Now should we eat or do you want your presents?"

Quinn blushed, "gifts?" she inquired she was suddenly excited, this was going to be a great Christmas.

Judy ruffled Quinn's hair and laughed, "Come one then, they are under the tree."

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQ

Judy couldn't help but smile as Quinn excitedly showed Rachel the gifts she'd gotten and Rachel hers. At first Quinn had panicked realizing she hadn't gotten any of the Berry's gifts either, but Judy reassured her it was alright and that she had put Quinn's name on the gifts too. Quinn visibly relax after that and now it was like Quinn was a carefree teenager. She seemed content as she sat on the floor talking about music and books with Rachel.

"Hey," Leroy plopped on next to her and handed her an egg nog. "She seems much happier. Really excited about her presents."

"You'd be excited too if these were the first Christmas presents you'd received in eight years." Judy said bitterly. The more and more she learned of Quinn's life with Russell the more furious Judy became. She still couldn't banish the image of Quinn offering her a belt or sitting in the closet out of her mind. Quinn swore that Russell hadn't been abusive, but Judy wasn't sure she believe her daughter. It was too odd for Quinn or any kid to assume a punishment that they'd only ever been told of.

"Your joking right?" Leroy said with disbelief.

"No. She broke down in tears when she realized I had gotten her gifts and she hadn't gotten me anything. Apparently Russell doesn't believe in the commercialization of Christmas, though I believe he loved it when I was buying him expensive gifts, and Quinn was and I quote 'never good enough to receive any.'"

"That's crap." Leroy bit out as he threw his arm around her squeezing tight.

"I know and I told Quinn that. Lee," she turned to look her best friend in the eyes, "I…I think Russell was abusive to Quinn, like physically." Leroy didn't respond at first. His eyes drifted to Quinn who was pointing to a picture in a magazine she was showing Rachel.

"I hate to say it Judes but you maybe right. Quinn she exhibits some classic signs of an abused child. She flinches you know, when she is around Hiram and me and we are loud or make a sudden movement."

"I hadn't noticed that." Judy admitted.

"She is good at hiding it, Hiram hasn't noticed either. But I know." He looked at Judy and she knew what he meant. Leroy's father hadn't been a gentle or calm disciplinarian.

"I haven't even told you what she did when I got home last night."

"What did she do?"

Judy shook her head. Quinn had just turned to her and gave her a small smile. "Not today, its Christmas we should be happy."

"Your right, come on I think Hiram is almost done with dinner."

Dinner was a peaceful and calm affair. Rachel and Quinn talked about glee and what songs Mr. Schuester might choose for regionals. After dinner they went caroling as usual. Now it was getting late and the troop of carolers finally returned home to crash around the fire.

"Should we watch a movie?" Hiram asked.

"Yes! A White Christmas." Rachel voted.

"How about we let Quinn choose." Leroy said firmly but kindly to his daughter.

"Oh I don't mind, but first, well I'd like to give Judy a gift." Quinn said nervously. Judy was surprised and endeared at how shy Quinn suddenly looked.

"Honey you don't need to give me anything." Judy reassured her again.

"I know, but I want to do this."

"Alright, what is it?" Judy knew Quinn didn't have anything, she hadn't gotten a chance to shop today, not that any of the stores were open.

Quinn blushed more and turned to Leroy, "May I borrow your piano?"

"By all means." Leroy smiled.

Judy felt herself get antsy as Quinn walked to the piano. She sat gracefully and rested her hands on the ivory. The anticipation was killing Judy. Though she'd heard Quinn sing in glee she had never heard a solo from her daughter, nor did she know Quinn could play the piano.

A gentle familiar tune floated through the air to Judy's ears, it was beautiful. Quinn's fingers moved expertly across the keys and then a gentle yet strong voice joined the tune.

_**O Holy Night! The stars are brightly shining, **_

_**It is the night of the dear Saviour's birth. **_

_**Long lay the world in sin and error pining. **_

_**Till He appeared and the Spirit felt its worth. **_

_**A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices, **_

_**For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn.**_

_**Fall on your knees! Oh, hear the angel voices! **_

_**O night divine, the night when Christ was born; **_

_**O night, O Holy Night , O night divine! **_

_**O night, O Holy Night , O night divine! **_

A calmness flowed over Judy as she listened to Quinn's angelic voice lift the word of Christ birth to the Lord. Judy had never been so moved by a rendition of her favorite Christmas hymn. She lend back into Leroy's side and felt content.

_**Led by the light of faith serenely beaming, **_

_**With glowing hearts by His cradle we stand. **_

_**O'er the world a star is sweetly gleaming, **_

_**Now come the wisemen from out of the Orient land. **_

_**The King of kings lay thus lowly manger; **_

_**In all our trials born to be our friends. **_

_**He knows our need, our weakness is no stranger, **_

_**Behold your King! Before him lowly bend! **_

_**Behold your King! Before him lowly bend! **_

Quinn's piano playing was just as gorgeous as her voice. Judy could see a twinkle in her daughters eyes as she played. It was clear to Judy that Quinn had transcended to another place beyond the living room. She'd never seen Quinn so at home in her own body. It was like looking at a different child, Quinn was even more beautiful than normal as she sang and played. Tears flowed from Judy's eyes.

_**Truly He taught us to love one another, **_

_**His law is love and His gospel is peace. **_

_**Chains he shall break, for the slave is our brother. **_

_**And in his name all oppression shall cease. **_

_**Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we, **_

_**With all our hearts we praise His holy name. **_

_**Christ is the Lord! Then ever, ever praise we, **_

_**His power and glory ever more proclaim! **_

_**His power and glory ever more proclaim!**_

As the final chord faded their was silence. Judy stood and walked to Quinn pulling her into a hug. "So beautiful. I loved it thank you so much. The best present I have ever received."

"Really, I mean it was just a song, but I remembered you saying it was your favorite."

"Really. My favorite Christmas song sung to me by the most important person to me, it was precious."

Quinn suddenly hugged Judy tightly and Judy knew that they would be okay. That the road in front of them was treacherous with holes, steep cliffs, and unsure footing, but together, she and Quinn they would make it to the top, Judy just knew it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review. Thanks!<strong>_


	25. Chapter 25

**_A/N: New chapter. Hope you all like it. Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters. Glee belongs to it's creators and FOX._**

* * *

><p>Ch. 25th<p>

Quinn was extremely nervous to return to school. She'd spent her holiday break in a little bubble. All her time was spent with Judy, the Berry's, and Santana and Brittany. It was surreal experience to spend night after night laughing and watching stupid movies or tv shows with Judy and her friends. In the past Russell made her study or read the bible over break, only allowing her out to see her friends twice a week and even then never did they come over to her house or she stay over theirs.

Santana and Brittany hadn't seem to mind basically moving in to the Fabray house hold. Quinn chuckled to herself as she remembered opening the door to an indignant looking Santana and peppy Brittany the day after Christmas.

"Took you long enough to open the door Preggers, extra weight slowing you down already?" Santana mumbled as she stepped passed Quinn with a pillow, duffle bag, and sleeping bag in hand.

"Oh don't listen to her she is just grumpy because its cold out, Sanny wasn't made for the cold." Brittany informed a slightly stunned Quinn as she to passed with sleep over gear.

"We live in Ohio." Quinn commented.

"And I will hate my parents for that forever." Santana shot over her shoulder. "Yo Mrs. F. Got any popcorn? Movie marathon and popcorn is essential."

Judy had just stared at the Latina before shrugging, "I'll get some from the store, you girls want anything else."

"Mike and Ike's! Oh and skittles." Brittany smiled, "We can make rainbow animals with them. Sanny I want to make a skittle unicorn."

"Sounds good B. Some pop Mrs. F. What you want Q?" Quinn was still in a state of shock but when her mom repeated Santana question she was drawn from her haze.

"Pizza and cookie dough ice cream."

"Got it, see you girls in a few." Judy smile and left them. Quinn was surprised the Judy had been so cool with the intrusion and just allowed Santana and Britt to show up.

For the rest of the break it went like that. Santana and Brittany would show up with their sleep over gear and stay the night only to disappear for a day and then come back again. Sometimes Judy joined them and a few times Santana had shrugged and said, "I guess you can go get the midget," thus allowing Rachel to join.

Now the break was over and school was starting up. Last time she'd been here she'd been stuffed in a closet by Marsha and her secret was spilled to the rest of the school. Quinn was nervous about her reception; Mckinely didn't exactly look like the most accepting school for pregnant teens.

Putting up her no nonsense head cheerleader mask Quinn strolled into the school with Rachel scurrying behind her.

"You need me to walk you to your locker?" she asked.

"No. See you later Rach." Quinn smiled. The tension between herself and Rachel had decreased over the break but Quinn knew the smaller girl hadn't forgotten Christmas Eve or what Quinn had said. She'd accepted Quinn's apology on Christmas but Quinn wondered if Rachel had really forgiven her. Not willing to dwell on her odd and strained relationship with Rachel Quinn moved towards her locker.

"Fabray my office now." Sue's voice bellowed down the hall.

Crap Quinn thought as she obeyed. Every eye in the hallway was trained on her as she passed, whispers and rumors spread like lightening. Didn't these people have their own lives? Were they so boring so shallow that they had to know and talk about what was happening in Quinn's?

Quinn stood before Sue and leveled her stare at the imposing coach, this was not a time for her to back down or cower. If Sue thought that now that Quinn's secret was out that Quinn would bend to her will the aging coach was severely mistaken.

"So you're pregnant."

Quinn nodded.

"Did your coach kick you off the team? Did you flee Bellville in shame? Is that why you're here? Why you maneuvered yourself onto my team, because they didn't want you?"

"No. If you must know my father kicked me out." Quinn wasn't looking for sympathy but she wouldn't let Sue twist the situation. "And if I remember correctly you begged me to join your team even after I declined."

Sue narrowed her blue eyes, "You manipulated me."

"I'm surprised you'd admit that but I did no such thing. What do you want from me Coach? I got pregnant, got kicked out of my home, lived in my car for a month, and just recently reunited with my mother who I haven't seen since I was six years old. That is why I am here. I had no plans to join your squad until you came to me. I won't lie, I really want to be your student coach, but I want bend over backwards to do so. If you don't want me anymore fine. All I ask is that you keep our agreement and allow Brittany and Santana to stay in glee and not punish them for it. They had nothing to do with this, they just found out I was pregnant just like you."

Coach Sue didn't say anything for quite a while but Quinn remained where she was and said nothing. Finally Coach gave her the smallest of nods. "Your good Fabray, really good. I'm not a stupid woman nor am I one of the bigots that run this school. I like to win and I will do anything to do it, even if it is keeping the social pariah on as my student coach. Beside what Marsha did, I don't that kind of cruelty amongst my squad. With that being said this is what we are going to do Fabray. Our deal stands as before, you are me student coach and in return boobs and bimbo get to stay in glee club with no consequences, but I will warn you Fabary anymore unfavorable secrets and your ass is mine and you will wish you never came to McKinley. Got it."

"Yes Coach."

"Good now get out of my face." Quinn shook her head as she closed the office door behind her.

"Are you still our coach?" Quinn jumped as Brittany attacked her from behind. "Please say you're our coach. What about glee? Sanny I want to stay in glee."

Quinn pulled away and smiled at her blonde friend. In the past month since she'd met Brittany Quinn had learned that her tall friend had a heart of gold, the soul of child, and was wiser than many gave her credit for. Brittany maybe slow at times but she was far from stupid. Brittany loved life and she wanted to share that with those she loved, and apparently Quinn was part of that category now.

"Don't worry B I am still your coach and glee is a go." Britt hugged her again before jumping into Santana's arms. The Latina laughed as she gave Quinn a wink.

"Glad to hear that Blondie I didn't want to have to kick you're pregnant ass for hurting B."

"San." B admonished.

"I know she doesn't mean it B. Come on lets go to class."

Apparently still being the student coach of the Cheerios would not save her from slushies now that she was pregnant. By the time glee rolled around she'd been slushied three times and called slut, whore and many derogatory names at least 50 times. Quinn let it all run off her back. In fact she had to restrain Santana from losing it after Karofsky slushied her then proceed to knock her into the lockers and call her a slut. Karofsky was one of Marsha's henchmen and it was obvious he disliked his queen being suspended.

"Hey Quinn, tough day?" Noah arrived by her side as she was going into the choir room.

"You could say that. So you're really joining?"

Noah shrugged, "Yeah it was fun the other day and I don't know I like to sing." His face had gone red and he diverted his eyes away from her, it was kind of adorable.

"I'm glad your stay."

"Yeah?"

It was her turn to blush, "Yeah. Come on let's see what Schuester has in store for us."

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

Judy sat with Leroy, Hiram, and Carol in Carol's living room. She hadn't want there to be a chance for Quinn or Rachel to overhear what she wanted to talk about. Finn had a night practice today so Carol's house was empty. She'd just finished telling her friends what had happened after she returned to find Quinn at home on Christmas Eve.

No one had said anything at first but then Carol spoke up. "So she just sat there with a belt in her hand?"

Judy nodded.

Hiram rubbed his palms over his face. "She's lying Judy you know that right, Judy?"

Judy sighed and sunk into the couch, "But she said he didn't. That he'd just told her it was what I use to do."

Leroy turned his body to her, "No normal child prepares for a punishment no matter how familiar they are with it and they definitely don't when they've never been punished that way. Rachel knows that when she is in trouble she loses her TV, computer, karaoke, and phone rights but she doesn't voluntarily give us those things." He grabbed Judy's hand, "She lied to you Judy. I know it is hard to accept but you need to accept the likely possibility that Russell was physically abusive towards Quinn."

Tear slid down Judy's cheeks, "I know, God I know. I just, she was so happy and full of life this break, hanging out with her friends. That happy girl can't have been abused."

Carol slid forward, "Judy I know I haven't met Quinn yet but from what you told me, it it makes sense sweetheart. Quinn is wary of physical contact, she seems to not know how to respond to physical act of affection despite how much she wants it, Leroy says she flinches when he or Hiram are loud or move to quickly around her, she is claustrophobic, she is quiet and reserved most of the time, she's extremely private for a teenager, plus Russell kicked her out without a thought. It, I am so sorry Judy but I really think you and Leroy are right."

Judy pressed her eyes shut, it was too horrible to think about, to admit even if she'd come to the same conclusion herself.

"Have you ever seen her without her clothes?" Hiram asked quietly.

Judy stared at him confused. "what?"

"I know it sounds odd considering Quinn's age, but have you seen her back or anything like when she gets out of the shower or something?"

Judy shook her head, "No. I haven't…why?"

"It's just Quinn wears a lot of clothes that cover most of her body, long sleeves, long dresses, that type of stuff."

"What are you trying to say Hiram? Quinn's just modest."

"I'm saying it could be a piece of the puzzle, it could be the proof. Judy if he was physically abusive there will be marks."

The picture was becoming clearer and clearer but a thin haze would remain until Quinn admitted the truth or they discovered it themselves. "What do I do?"

Leroy sat back, "We can't do anything until Quinn admits it or we find proof Judy and then after that, well that is up to you and Quinn. There is legal action or you could just leave it, now that she is with you."

Judy sprang up, "How could I possibly leave it. That monster abused my baby for years."

Carol stood and put her hand on Judy's shoulder, "Let's not get a head of ourselves here. First we need to learn the truth and that will be hard. You can't betray Quinn's trust, not that you are starting to get it. As hard as it is you have to let her come to you. In the meantime, well this changes things."

"How so?" Judy knew Carol was right. As much as she want to go in guns blazing it was important that Quinn came to her not the other way around at least not yet.

"Abused children they," Carol paused, "When I was studying to be a social worker I took a child psychology class and if focused on the psyche of abused children. It is very likely that Quinn doesn't realize that what Russell did to her was wrong or she may believe she deserved it. Trust will be even harder to gain and easier to break with her. Not to mention she is pregnant and that adds to the stress on her. The fact that she is pregnant is not surprising if she was abused, it isn't uncommon for abused children to become sexually active early. They seek the approval and love they don't receive at home in others. I know you are doing a great job Judy and you should keep doing everything that you are already doing but you need to be careful with what you say to her, how you react. Quinn has already proven that she expects the worst out of you, not because you have done any wrong but because of how Russell reacted to things. I'm just saying that she is more fragile than we ever thought. She need even more reassurance that you aren't going anywhere and that you will support her no matter what."

Judy didn't know what or how to feel in this moment, in the moment she realized that deciding to take Franny and Quinn from Russell she'd condemned Quinn to her fate. Even without the full truth Judy knew that her daughter had been beaten by Russell for at the very least eight years maybe ten. It was a bitter pill to swallow. She'd tried to save her baby and by doing so she'd doomed her. There was nothing for Judy to do but cry, so she did.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review.<em>**


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Okay so I am updating this with another chapter like two hours later so i hope you all know it is two new chapters. A little school fun and a little angst btw Judy and Quinn in this chapter. My mind is going right now so who knows I might have another chapter up tonight. Hope you all like it. Please review. Thanks!. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Glee belongs to its creators and FOX.

* * *

><p>Ch. 26<p>

"Hey." Quinn looked up from her book in the library. It was lunch and since it was so cold out now she choose to spend her time here, she could read in peace away from the stares, glares, and whispers. It was now the end of January and Quinn's stomach was growing larger and larger. She was fully in maternity clothes now, there was no hiding it. Her only saving grace from the hell that school had become was glee, Santana and Brittany, and Noah. Quinn wasn't sure how it happened but slowly but surely Noah had become one of her best friends. He was so different with her than with everyone else. To the school he was Puck the badass and sex god but to Quinn he was the quiet sensitive boy whom she could just sit and read with. Yes Noah loved to read, he mostly read mysteries and science fiction but occasionally a classic here and there. That was actually how she discovered his secret love for books, he quoted _All's Quiet on the Western Front_ on day and Quinn had been floored. So now every Tuesday and Thursday he joined her in the library to read, they didn't really talk just read and it was the most calming and peaceful time of Quinn's week.

"Hey." She smiled back as he plopped next to her on the one couch in the library.

"New book?" He asked. Quinn held it up. "Hemingway _To Have and Have Not_. Sounds boring."

"To you maybe. Still on _The Lord of the Rings_?"

"Nearly done." That was the end of the conversation until the end of lunch. Noah helped her to her feet.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to sing with me for the glee assignment this week, the duets." Noah held the door open to leave the library. Quinn signed, she'd yet to sing solo in glee and by the glares she was getting form Rachel she knew here time of swaying in the background was nearly up. Perhaps a duet with Noah would shut deter Rachel from mission Quinn sing.

"Sure. Um, come by my house tonight around 4."

"4 great see you then." Noah ran off while Quinn headed to her next class. She was joined shortly by Santana.

"What's got Puck so excited he looked like he just won the lottery."

"No clue. So who are you singing with for glee?" The twosome entered paused at Quinn's class.

"Britts. You?"

"Surprise surprise. Noah."

Santana laughed heartily, "That explains it."

"Explains what?"

Santana shook her head, "You really are blind. Whatever forget I said anything. See you later Q."

Quinn was confused by Santana but that wasn't anything new she shrugged it off and went to class.

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

Judy's day was too long, it was past 6 and she was just getting home. Her current clients were making it very difficult for her sell their home. They wouldn't make any concession on the price or renovations. All Judy wanted to do was collapse on the couch and relax.

"Ugh Noah." Quinn's laughter came from her bedroom. Noah. What was he doing in Quinn's room?

Judy forgoing knocking like normal through the door open to see Quinn sitting on her bed and Noah sitting on the desk chair with a guitar in his hands.

"Judy!" Quinn yelled and the intrusion.

Judy swallowed, she hadn't known what she was thinking, just the idea of Quinn having a boy in her room didn't settle well with her. Clearly nothing was going on but Judy still needed to make it clear that a boy in the bedroom was big no no.

"I heard voices, a boy's voice."

"Noah and I are working on a glee assignment." Quinn said incredulously.

"I can see that, but Quinn there are no boys in your bedroom. Now come out and you can finish this in the living room."

"My computer is in here with my music." Quinn retorted.

"It's a laptop unplug it and take it with you. Quinn I am not joking no boys in your room."

Quinn was shaking her head her face bright red. "You're serious."

"I am let's go." Judy warned.

Quinn laughed, "What do you think is going to happen? That I'm going to get pregnant. Update Judy I already am."

Judy counted to ten before answering, "That was not what I was imply Quinn and you know it. It is a simple policy Quinn. Your sister couldn't have boys in her room nor can you. Now go to the living room to finish your assignment."

Quinn glared at her for a moment before standing, "Come on Noah."

Dinner an hour later after Noah was tense. Quinn was closed off and refused to look at Judy. Judy was trying to think of how to address what had happened. Carol's words echoed in her mind '_Trust will be even harder to gain and easier to break with her. Not to mention she is pregnant and that adds to the stress on her. The fact that she is pregnant is not surprising if she was abused, it isn't uncommon for abused children to become sexually active early. They seek the approval and love they don't receive at home in other'_. Was Quinn having sex with Noah, Judy knew Noah Puckerman's reputation and she didn't want her little girl to be another notch on that boy's belt.

"So you and Noah are getting close." Judy eyed her daughter for a reaction, nothing.

"You know, he has a reputation." Quinn still didn't react.

"I know you probably feel lonely right now Quinn and your emotions are all over place. You may even be having some urges but, sex isn't the answer Quinn. Noah he…"

Quinn laughter stopped her. Though she was laughing Quinn looked hurt and exasperated. "So you think I am a whore too."

Judy's jaw dropped, "No, Quinn I would never."

"You just accused me of having sex with Noah." Quinn pointed out flatly.

Judy was gob smacked she didn't know how to respond or fix this. She hadn't meant to insinuate that she thought Quinn was promiscuous. "No, I…"

Quinn shook her head, "I know what you were trying to say. I'm pregnant so clearly I am sexual active, right. Clearly I am quenching my thirst for sex with the known womanizer in the school." Quinn stood pushing her food away. "You know I am called a slut and even Hester by the more creative kids, all day at school. I let it go because who cares what they think and I thought hey my friends know the truth and so does Judy. Obviously I was wrong about you." Quinn moved across the room, "Not that you deserve to know, but no I am not have sex with Noah."

"Quinn stop." Judy called out. Quinn turned on her heal to face Judy again.

"Why. You embarrassed me today in front of one of my only friends in the freaking town and now you are insinuating I am a slut. Yeah I am pregnant Judy but that doesn't mean I am having sex with any boy I meet or shows me a little attention, I have more self-respect than that."

Judy stood where she was, "I'm sorry Quinn. I didn't mean to make you think I thought you were…ugh Quinn I am your mom. I just worry about you and I don't want you to get hurt by Noah. He isn't a good boy."

Quinn crossed her arms, "Now you are making assumptions about Noah. Yeah he has made some mistakes but he is good guy. You want to know what we do together?"

"No I trust you." Judy stated trying to rein this conversation in.

"But you don't or you won't have said what you did so I will tell you. We read books."

"You read books?"

"Yes. Noah loves to read but he doesn't like people to know so we read together at the library at school or at the park. That's it, we read."

Judy sighed. "Quinn I really am sorry. I don't think you are a slut nor do I think you are having sex. I panicked. I heard you say his name from your room and my mind it went crazy. You have to understand as a mom all you want to do is protect your child. I never got to have the sex talk with you, and well it's a little late for that, but I still want to protect you and guide you. I just know how difficult these last few months have been for you. I just want to be here for you. As for embarrassing you I didn't mean too, but that is a rule I have always had, even with Franny and well it isn't going anywhere. I am so glad to hear you aren't having sex and I trust that you are telling me the truth; however, if you decide to I want you to come to me, to be able to feel as if you can come to me and talk about it first."

Quinn leaned against the wall, "I guess I get it. I might have overreacted as well. I'll respect your rule."

"Thank you. Now will you please come finish your dinner?"

Quinn complied and returned to the table. "You know…" Judy looked up at Quinn's words, "I was always planning on waiting until I was married. As for the sex talk, well I never got one other than what they tell you at school and Russell staunch no sex until your married speech. I guess what I am trying to say is that it isn't too late and if I ever decide to have sex again I'd like to come talk to you."

Judy smiled, "Of course and I will be here whenever that is."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**_A/N: Sorry for the really long time btw updates. I was trying to finish Anonymous and got distracted by Little Blue Plus Now that I have finished Anonymous I can devote more time to my other stories. This chapter is pure fluff, which I have to admit was needed in this story. The drama will reappear soon, as this is a dramatic story. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know your thoughts. I really do appreciate them. I really want to finish this story for you, but i don't want to cut it down and there are quiet a few chapters left. What do you all think, shorter so we can get the end or should I keep my plan and go with the longer story? Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Glee belongs to its creators and FOX._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

"Who's up first?" Mr. Schuester asked excitedly as he strolled into class. Quinn rolled her eyes, she didn't know much about singing but she was pretty sure you started practices with vocal warm ups but Mr. Schue seemed to skip that step every class. Her eyes turned to look at Noah who was sitting next to Finn in the front row. Their eyes connected and Quinn shrugged. She had been worried that he would ditch her after Judy's embarrassing display of attempted parenting, but Noah had just shrugged it off and said he was used to parents freaking out when he was alone with their daughters. Quinn didn't particularly like his self-deprecating and resigned tone but hadn't know what to say. So she let it go, for now at least.

Rachel raised her hand as expected and she and Finn got up and did a duet. Endless Love. It was hard not to scoff as the song began and Finn opened his mouth. Sure Rachel nailed her parts, how could she not, she was an amazing singer but Finn, Finn was no Luther Vandross. I was pretty sure, no a hundred percent sure the song choice was all Rachel. Ever since Finn broke up with Marsha Rachel had dialed up her persuits of the boy. Finn for his part was completely clueless, but as they sang and she saw Finn look at Rachel, really look at her as they walked in as circle facing each other she saw a glint of something. Prehaps Rachel's crazy plan was working. Maybe Finn was finally seeing Rachel. Huh, well good for them.

Everyone clapped nicely as the twosome sat. Noah rose and walked forward, obviously he wanted it to be his and Quinn's turn. Quinn smiled, they had chosen a number she was pretty sure no one would know, well maybe Mercedes. It was more a hilarious rant between two lovers than a duet, but when Noah played it for Quinn she fell in love. Who knew that Noah Puckerman was a secret music nerd as well as bookworm. The song began, Noah strumming his guitar, Quinn across the room giving her best annoyed look. The song was set up that they exchanged each line, Quinn started.

_Tramp!_ Quinn glared at him placing her hands on her hips.

Noah stepped back in surprise as he played, _**What you call me?**_

_Tramp._ Quinn held in her laughter, especially as she saw the perplexed and confused look the others were giving them. She stepped closer to Noah, daring him to continue.

_**You did't!**_

_You don't wear continental clothes, or Stetson hats._

_**Well I tell you one dog-gone thing. It makes me feel good to know one thing. I know I'm a lover.**_ He winked at her as he said the last line, dragging it out a little longer than the song required.

_Matter of opinion._ She scoffed and waved his comment off.

_**That's all right, Mama was. Papa too. And I'm the only child. Lovin' is all I know to do.**_

_You know what, Noah? _Quinn swapped out Otis to make the song funnier and this pretend argument more real. Noah smirked at this, she hadn't done that in rehearsals.

_**What?**_

_You're country._

_**That's all right. **_They were now standing face to face, Noah leaning into Quinn, Quinn standing her ground, hand still on her hip examining her nails.

_You straight from the Ohio woods. _She took the liberty of changing the lyrics again, this time from Georgia to Ohio.

_**That's good.**_

_You know what? You wear overalls, and big old brogan shoes and you need a haircut, Tramp._

_**Hair cut? Woman, you foolin'…ooh…I'm a lover. Mama was. Grandmama, Papa too. Boogaloo. All that stuff And.**_ Noah walked around Quinn smiling and strutting in front of others before turning back to Quinn.

_**I'm the only son-of-a-gun this side of the Sun! Tamp.**_

_You know what, Noah? I don't care what you say, you're still a tramp._ Quinn looked Noah up and scoffed again, flipping her hair up as she turned away and took a few steps back. Noah followed.

_**What?**_

_That's right. You haven't even got a fat bankroll in your pocket. You probably haven't even got twenty-five cents._

_**I got six Cadillacs, five Lincolns, four Fords, six Mercuries, three T-Birds, Mustang, oooooohh…I'm a lover.**_ Noah sang as he rolled across the room on a wheelie chair.

_**Mama was. Papa too. I tell you one thing.**_

_Well tell me._

_**I'm the only son-of-a-gun this side of the Sun.**_

Quinn and Noah were circling each other, trading lines with smiles on their faces as they tried to hold in the laughter until they were finished. Quinn played and tugged at Noah's clothes while he attempted to swat her off, which was hard considering he was playing the guitar.

_You're a tramp, Noah._

_**No I'm not**_

_I don't care what you say, your still a tramp._

_**What's wrong with that?**_

_Look here. You ain't got no money._

_**I got everything.**_

_You can't buy me all those minks and sables and all that stuff I want._ Quinn pulled a feather boa from her school bag and throw it around her neck.

_**I can buy you minks, rats, frogs, squirrels, rabbits,….anything you want, Woman.**_ Noah hopped a stuff rabbit from his bag into Quinn's face causing her to laugh a second before schooling her features back into annoyance.

_Look, you can go out in the Georgia woods and find them, Baby._

_**Oh, you foolin'**_

_You're still a tramp._

_**That's all right.**_

_You a tramp, Noah. You just a tramp._

_**That's all right.**_

_You wear overalls, You need a haircut, Baby. Cut off some of that hair off your head. You think you a lover, huh?_Quinn ended mussing up Noah's Mohawk and laying a peck on his cheek.

They burst into laughter as the last note ended. Quinn hadn't had this much fun in, well before she could remember. Noah smiled and picked her up twirling her around as the glee club whooted and cheered.

Mercedes was shaking her head but had a big smile on her face. "Otis Redding, seriously, my dad rocks that stuff still. Damn never thought I'd say it, but damn whiteys you did good."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Where the heck did you find a song like that Q, never thought you'd be into the oldies."

"I love the oldies for you information, Aretha, Supremes, Temptations, Sinatra, Elvis, they're my people. But this, this was all Noah."

Noah shrugged, "I have eclectic taste."

Mr. Schue congratulated them on a great and original number before moving onto the next group. Soon glee was over and Quinn was heading out towards her car. Noah walked her there and they paused as she reached the driver's side door. "I had a great time working on the duet with you Noah."

"I had a good time too, maybe, I don't know maybe we could do it again."

Quinn smiled and tiptoed kissing his cheek, "Sure. Next time Schue assigns a group number you are my man."

"Yeah okay, but maybe we can like collaborate or some shit like that on our own for fun."

Quinn sighed, "Don't curse Noah it's not becoming. But sure, whenever you want to listen to music and do something call me. You're a great friend Noah, one of the best I've ever had."

Noah looked away, he's smile dropping a little, Quinn missed it though as she was unlocking her door. "Yeah…uhh… you're a great friend too Quinn. See you around."

"Bye."

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

Judy stood beside Quinn as they waited for the doctor to come in. Quinn was due for her 6 month checkup in two weeks but Judy had scheduled on early because she was concerned for Quinn. Quinn's morning sickness had yet to subside and she seemed to be losing weight instead of gaining it. Quinn swore she felt fine, but Judy was concerned. She didn't remember her pregnancies being nearly as hard on her body as this one was on Quinn. If she wasn't at school or work, Quinn was asleep. She was even going out with Santana and Brittany less and less due to how exhausted she was by dinner time.

"Judy, chill I am fine." Quinn stated, annoyance clear in her tone. Judy sat and took Quinn's hand.

"I'm just nervous. I wasn't here with you for your last appointment."

Before Quinn could say anything the doctor came in. "Good evening Quinn. How are you feeling."

"Nauseous and tired." She replied flatly.

"She is still getting sick at least once a day sometimes twice." Judy informed the doctor, "and she is tired a lot."

The doctor nodded, "Alright, any pain Quinn?"

"No."

"Lightheadness or headaches?"

"No."

"Blood in your urine or throw up?"

"No."

"Joint or muscle aches?"

"My back aches sometimes but not a lot. I figured backache was normal."

"It usually is. On a scale of one to ten can you rate the average pain?"

Quinn scrunched her face as she thought, "3 or 4."

"Worst?'

"Six, but that is only after I've been on my feet at the library all day."

The doctor nodded, "Well everything seems to normal. I suggest that on days you are at the library you sit as much as possible, I can write a script for your boss. As for the morning sickness, unfortunately it isn't uncommon for it to persist throughout an entire pregnancy. As long as you aren't getting dehydrated, getting lightheaded, having pains, blood in your urine or throw up, or excessive headaches, you are alright. If the vomiting increases and you aren't keeping down food or liquid at all than call me."

"She has lost some weight I think." Judy added.

Quinn glared at her as the doctor made her stand and go on the scale. "Well her weight gain is a little low but still normal. We'll watch it though. Now you are due for you sonogram in two weeks but I can do it now so that you don't have to come back so soon."

"Sounds good." Quinn replied. She laid down and lifted her shirt and the doctor placed the goo on it and began moving the wand around. Judy was in awe of the clarity of the picture that showed up. Sonograms were nothing like this when she was pregnant with Frannie or Quinn. Judy squeezed Quinn's hand as they heard the heartbeat. Judy's own heart skipped a beat, there before her on the screen was her grandbaby. Tears leaked from her eyes, she was so happy but at the same time she was overwhelmed with sadness that Quinn was going through this at such a young age.

"Would you like to know the gender?" The doctor asked as she took some pictures. Judy looked down at Quinn who'd closed her eyes. There was silence. It was a hard decision to make. Knowing the gender meant Quinn could start thinking of names, it connected Quinn to the baby even more than she already was. Judy knew Quinn hadn't even decided if she wanted to keep the child. Judy desperately wanted to know the gender, she wanted her daughter to keep the baby, but it wasn't her decision.

"Yes." Quinn choked out. Judy was surprised but she didn't let it show. Instead she kissed Quinn on the forehead. They waited as the doctor studied the sonogram for a moment before turning to them. "Congratulations it's a girl." Tears flowed freely down Judy's cheek, a girl, she was going to have granddaughter. A choked sob from Quinn drew Judy's attention. "It's a girl." There was so much relief in Quinn's voice. Judy pulled her into a hug as Quinn broke down. "A girl, it's a girl." Quinn kept mumbling. Judy hadn't realized how much Quinn feared her child was a boy. She couldn't really understand that fear, but she guessed Quinn feared looking at a mini version of the father who'd abandoned her or even the mini version of Russell. "Shh… I have you."

"A girl, Judy."

Judy kissed her temple, "Yes, I know."

That night Quinn went to bed early so Judy went over to Leroy and Hiram's. They were sitting on the couch reading quietly when she entered. "Where's Rachel?"

"Talking to Finn on the phone."

"Oh?"

Leroy nodded as he patted the seat next to him, "Yes, they became official today after school."

Judy laughed. Rachel always got what she wanted she should have known this would be no different. "Smart boy, he is lucky."

"Yes he is and if he ever hurts my baby I will break every bone in his body." Judy stared at Hiram in shock. She'd never heard a hatful word from the man across from her and now he was threatening the life of a teenage boy.

"Yes, I know and we thought I'd be the scary dad." Leroy quipped which caused the duo to laugh. Hiram didn't find it nearly as fun.

"I'm serious."

"I know you are Honey."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a moment or two before Judy brought up her reason for the visit. "Quinn's having a girl." She couldn't keep the smile from her face. Her heart swelled with joy and happiness.

"Congratulations!" Leroy yelled. He hugged her tight. As soon as he let go she was tackled by Hiram. "That is amazing Judes. We should celebrate. I'll get the wine." Hiram ran off to the basement.

"Is Quinn happy?"

"I think relieved is a better word. I think she feared it would be boy."

" I can see why. Has she decided if she will keep the baby?"

"Not yet. Maybe knowing it is a girl will help her decide. I don't want to push though."

"Probably a good idea." Leroy smiled and kissed Judy's temple, "Seriously though I am so excited for you, a baby granddaughter, its amazing."

"It really is. I could have waited a few more years to be a grandmother, but I am happy."

Hiram joined them with the wine and three glasses and the three old friends stayed up talking baby names and plans for a nursery. It maybe a little premature, but Judy didn't care, she was having a granddaughter.

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

"I don't get it, how can they even tell it's a girl?" Santana asked as she rotated the sonogram above her. Quinn shrugged, "I don't know, I guess if they can't see a penis they know it's a girl."

"Wouldn't it be really tiny, I mean it's not like it looks like Puck's." Brittany pointed.

"Ew." Rachel gagged. Quinn laughed. She was currently lying on her bed with Santana, Brittany, and Rachel. They were having a sleep over and had been watching _Baby Mama_, Santana's choice, when Quinn spilled the beans. Rachel and Brittany squealed and tackled her while Santana smiled her and gave her a slight nod of the head. She was happy for Quinn.

"Let's not talk about Puck's penis Britt, I regret ever seeing it." Santana growled.

"I don't know, Puck does know what he is doing." Britt commented. Quinn saw Santana bit her lip and look away. Quinn sighed, seriously when would Santana buck up and ask Brittany out? It was clear to Quinn that Santana was in love with Brittany and Brittany with Santana. This game they were playing would just result in both of them getting hurt.

"Any names, Q?"

"No. I, I can't name her, I don't even know what I am doing yet." There was no way she was naming her daughter. She wasn't even sure she was going to keep her little girl. She wanted to, she really did, but she feared she would be horrible mother, that she would be just like Russell. A sharp pain came shot through her stomach. Her hand flew to the spot.

"You okay Quinn?" Rachel asked in concern. Another pain and Quinn rubbed the spot.

"Yean, she is just really moving or kicking." Three faces lit up and stared at her.

"What?"

"Can I feel?" Britt looked like she was about to explode in excitement. Quinn smiled and nodded yes.

Three hands pressed the spot she'd been holding. As if on command her daughter kicked.

"Wow."

"Cool."

"Crap"

The three girls looked down in awe as her daughter kicked again. Quinn just sat back. If these three were anything like Judy they'd be doing this for awhile. It was weird having people touch her bowling ball sized stomach but somehow Quinn didn't care because well it meant that her friends cared, right?

"That is crazy shit Q. Does it get annoying?"

"Yes, when it's the middle of the night and all I want to do is sleep and she won't stop moving and kicking. She's been really active lately too."

"Maybe because she knows her Mommy wants to get it on with Puck." Britt smirked. Quinn's eyes grew wide as Rachel choked and Santana whispered "Britt."

"What?"

Britt laid back down and turned to look at Quinn, "You and Puck, your together."

"No, no we aren't. We are just friends."

Britt scrunched her face in confusion, "But you spend all your time in the back of library together, everyone makes out back there."

Quinn's heart picked up speed, "Not us. We just read."

Santana snorted, "Read, sure."

"I'm serious. Noah, he likes to read." Quinn suddenly slapped her hand over her mouth, "You can't tell anyone I said that, he doesn't want anyone to know."

"Wow, you're serious." Rachel chimed in. "I never took Puck to be the intellectual kind."

"He's really self-conscious about it. Please don't say anything." Quinn glared at Santana.

"Fine whatever." She relented.

"Thanks."

"You owe me though. This is the best blackmail material I am giving up." Santana laid down now too. Quinn didn't respond, there was nothing to say, she knew she'd have to pay up someday she just prayed it wouldn't involve murder or something.

Sleep found them one by one. Quinn was the last to dose due to her daughter kicking like crazy. She smiled as she thought about it, her daughter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: The song Noah and Quinn sing is Tramp by Otis Redding and Carla Thomas. I normally don't tell my readers to listen to the songs I put in here but this is a MUST. You have to listen to it to truly appreciate and understand the playful banter I was trying to create between Quinn and Noah. Its a great song. Thanks for reading.**_

_**Please Review!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Short chapter here, more of a fun little filler. More drama to come but I wanted to show Quinn's everyday nondramatic life. I hope you like it. I hope to do a bigger update soon. Please continue to review. I really do appreciate it so than you to the ****following people who consistently review: ****olacindy****, ****Zammie4ever****, **** 1992****, ****musomusi****, ****GleekingOut****, ****KC1991****, ****MissCroft09****, ****croque****, and guest. To the others thank you as well. Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters. Glee belongs to its creators and FOX.**

* * *

><p>Ch.28th<p>

Quinn shook her head as she watched the Cheerios in front of her. Half were working hard and nearly had the routine down, the other half (juniors and seniors) kept messing up. It was obvious to Quinn what was going on. Marsha had her girls deliberately sabotaging the routine in hopes that coach Sylvester would fire Quinn in order to regain the allegiance and dedication of her team.

Quinn glanced at Sue and nodded her head. Sue blew her whistle, "That's it," Quinn yelled "Juniors and Seniors here now." The eight girls walked slowly over when they were in front of her Quinn placed her hands on her hips. "You owe me twenty suicides."

"Why?" Marsha asked, "It's not our fault you're an incompetent coach. We learned all our routines quickly until you came along." Marsha turned to Sue, "Coach she clearly can't cut it, you need to let her go. We'll be better with just your exceptional coaching."

Sue looked at Quinn and cocked her head to the side. This was Quinn first challenge as assistant coach. She had to handle this on her own. Somehow she needed to get these girls on her side. "You think you're so smart. You think that if you blow the routine on purpose that coach will fire me?" Quinn laughed and the some of the girls looked nervous. "You think you're irreplaceable? The Cheerleading bylaws require a minimum of eight per squad to compete in AAA cheerleading. If you look over there and count you will see that we have ten sophomores and freshman who are working hard, making an effort, and honestly our preforming all of you, we don't need you to win. Coach and I could win Nationals with those girls with our eyes closes. No we don't need you but we want you. So you have a choice to make right now. You can give me twenty suicides and come back tomorrow ready and committed to this team. To win a National championship as a team or you can walk into the locker room undress and leave your uniform on Coaches desk. It's up to you." With that Quinn walked away and restarted practice with the freshman and sophomores already adjusting the routine for ten. Quinn felt a presence next to her and saw it was Sue. The older woman didn't say anything she merely winked before shouting on her microphone at how pathetic the girls looked, Quinn rolled her eyes. A few moments later six of the eight juniors and seniors began running suicides, Marsha was not one of them.

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

The music was ridiculously loud to Quinn, she couldn't remember it bothering her back in Belleville so either McKinely High played there music louder at parties or she'd aged twenty years since getting pregnant. She'd come here with Rachel, whom she'd made swear on Barbra Streisand's life that she'd not drink, but had lost the girl to Finn some time ago. Closing the sliding glass door she moved to the quiet dark backyard. The swings called her name. Sitting she relaxed letting the crisp February air settle around her. Normally she'd be freezing by now but the baby was like mutant and Quinn was hot constantly now. A sound, no whimper caught her attention. Training her ears she forced herself to concentrate. She new crying when she heard it and though she should probably ignore it there was chance that it was Rachel crying and Quinn had to be sure it wasn't. The slushies may have lessened since Marsha left the cheer squad but Rachel still was a main target for the jokes and jerks at school, no matter what she or Finn did to try and stop it.

"Rach?" Quinn whispered as she moved to look behind a large rhododendron.

"I'm not that fashion disaster dwarf." Came a scathing reply, well it would have been scathing if it weren't for the tears in it.

"San?" Quinn sighed as she sat next to her friends. The Latina tried to hid it but the red eyes and tear stains on her cheeks were clear as day to Quinn. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine."

"No you're not." Quinn stated, she was not going to play easy with Santana. Santana needed people to be no nonsense and straight forward with her, just as she was with the people she cared about. "Come on San, what happened."

Santana bit her lip and closed her eyes, "It's Valentine's day."

"I know." Quinn had an idea of what was going on and why Santana was so upset. From the moment she met Santana and Brittany she knew that there was a special connection between the two Cheerios. Now that she knew the two girls, that she counted them as her two best friends ever, she knew that that bond was love. The problem was they were blind to one another or rather to scared to do anything about it.

"Britt, she, I saw here with Artie."

"What do you mean you saw her with Artie?"

Santana shook her head. "San please."

"She was sitting on his lap and they were making out. He asked her to be his girlfriends and she said yes." Santana sobbed. Quinn could smell the alcohol on her breath. There was no way a sober Santana would have just admitted that to me. Santana was nearly as guarded as I was.

"Oh San." Quinn pulled her into me and held her tight. "I know you love her."

She pushed Quinn off, "No I don't."

Quinn pulled her right back into her chest. "San you need to admit to yourself how you feel about her."

"Why?" she whined, her head nuzzling closer to Quinn.

"Because you'll only continue to hurt yourself and her if you don't. I know you love her and I know she loves you."

"You can't know that." She sounded so small and wounded. There was disbelief in her tone.

"She does, it's so clear to me. She looks at you like you look at her."

Santana sat back away from Quinn and glared at her, "Then why is she Artie's girlfriend?"

Quinn placed both her hands on each of Santana's shoulders, "Because he asked and she is just as scared as you are. Santana Lopez if you want the girl you have to go after her."

Santana looked away and Quinn knew that her friend would do nothing anytime soon. Whatever her fears were they were too great to overcome. Instead Santana would suffer in the shadows as she watched the girl she loved with another person.

"You want to get out of here?" Quinn asked standing.

"Please."

"Go to my car, I will get Rachel and we'll head to my house." Santana nodded and left while Quinn searched for Rachel. Needless to say Rachel was very dramatic about having to leave early but eventually she relented and followed Quinn but not before kissing Finn goodbye.

For the second time Quinn dragged a drunken girl into her home, luckily Judy was asleep on the coach and didn't notice the wasted Latina. Quinn laid her drunk friend into bed before joining her. Though she was heart sick for Santana Quinn was glad that she could help her friend for once instead of the other way around.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: New chapter! This one is the opposite of the last, it is darker and heavier. I hope you like it. It was tough chapter to write but I feel it was needed. Quinn needs to start healing and that means facing some tough truths. TRIGGER warnings mentions of consensual sex. Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of its characters. Glee belongs to it's creators and FOX.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 29<p>

The kitchen was filled with aroma's of cooking food. There was chicken, grilled vegetables, vegan lasagna, garlic bread, and salad all nearly ready for dinner. Judy had seized the Berry's kitchen in order to host the dinner that would begin shortly. Tonight Judy had finally taken some innovative to get to know the families of the children who were becoming an important part of her daughters life so she'd invited Maribel, Carlos, and Santana Lopez, Vivian, Thomas, and Brittany Pierce, and Debra, Noah, and Sarah Puckerman to join the Berrys, Hudsons, and herself and Quinn for dinner. Quinn had looked utterly mortified at the idea of the big gathering but Judy was insistent that she know the parents as well as the children Quinn was spending time with.

"Judy do you think you cooked enough? I mean all of this will only feed a small country." Quinn quipped from the doorway. Judy shot her daughter a glare, "Funny." Judy smiled at the small quiet chuckle that Quinn admitted. With her hand rubbing her stomach soothingly Quinn made her way over to where Judy was putting finishing touches on the cake she had made.

"You feeling alright honey?"

Quinn nodded, "She just really active right now, I think she is as nervous as I am." Judy was nearly startled as Quinn laid her head against her shoulder. It was a small intimate gesture but it meant everything to Judy, considering how distant Quinn could be Judy had learned to cherish the moments where her daughter was comfortable enough to show her vulnerability and seek physical comfort from and connection to Judy.

"Why are you nervous?"

"You do realize this is the first time I will be meeting my friends parents." Quinn sighed, "We haven't actually hung out at any of there houses before and well I don't…I mean they haven…t" Quinn trailed off her eyes dropping to her bulging belly. Judy wrapped her arm around Quinn's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "You have nothing to be nervous about or ashamed of honey."

Quinn stepped back and shook her head, "I'm sixteen and pregnant, I don't think San, B, and Noah's parents are going to think I am a good influence on their children. I am sure to them I just another teen slut who couldn't keep her legs together."

Judy bit her lip to hold in her response. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. Bending slightly she looked Quinn in the eyes as her hands went to Quinn's shoulders, holding them tightly, "Lucy Quinn Fabray I never ever want to hear you talk about yourself is such a way ever again. You are not slut. You are a wonderful, loving, caring, smart, determined and brave young woman. You are a great influence on your friends because you show them to never give up, you show them that they can still succeed even when things are difficult. I don't know them very well but I am sure that Mr. and Mrs. Lopez and Mr. and Mrs. Pierce, and Mrs. Puckerman are good people and they will see you for the amazing girl you are."

Quinn rubbed her eyes were tears had threatened to fall, "I really hope so, I don't want to lose anymore of my friends."

"You won't." Judy kissed Quinn's cheek and then sent her to got get changed everyone would be arriving in an hour.

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

The Puckermans were the first to arrive. Debra was a tall thin woman with greying brown hair, a strong nose, and weary eyes of a single mother. Sarah was cute little eight year old, her hair Judy suspected was once blonde but was turning quickly to match the chestnut color of her mother and brother. Judy was thoroughly surprised when Noah presented her with a boqout of flowers.

"Thank you Noah they are beautiful."

"Aren't they? I was nearly shocked to death when he asked me to stop at the store to them up." Debra laughed. Judy smiled, so it had been Noah's idea not his mother. That was something to think about later.

"Quinn." Noah beamed when Quinn entered the room from the garage apartment.

"Noah." Judy watched on as her daughter hugged Noah tightly and then laughed when he picked her up and spun her around. "Stop it you dunderhead you'll make me vomit." Quinn giggled. Oh yes Judy would definitely have to watch these too. She believe her daughter when she said that Noah and her were just friends but there was something there, Judy could just tell.

Judy watched as her very nervous daughter was led back over to them. "Quinn this is my Mom and this is my little sister Sarah. Mom, Sarah this is Quinn." Quinn stepped up and offered her hand to Debra, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Puckerman."

"The pleasure is mine Quinn. My son has not stopped talking about you since he came home and told me this tiny blonde girl stood up to Marsha at lunch." Judy saw a crimson blush rise in Quinn's cheeks.

"Oh well that, I just, she can't tell people were to sit." Quinn fumbled. Judy tried hard not to laugh. She'd never seen her cool and collected daughter so out of her element.

"That she doesn't, I am glad someone finally stood up to her. Now tell me how did you get my son so excited about reading?"

Judy smirked as Quinn was led away by Debra with an embarrassed Noah and snickering Sarah following. Judy was going to join when the doorbell rang. Opening it she saw Santana and Brittany with their parents behind them. "What up Mrs. F?" Santana asked as she strolled into the house just as she had back at Christmas.

"Santana Maria Lopez you will be respectful." Maribel Lopez chide her daughter as she stepped in the house.

"Sorry Mami. How are you Mrs. Fabray?" Santana asked politely. It was hilarious for Judy to see the tough and sarcastic girl obey her mother so quickly.

"I am well Santana, thank you for asking and you may use Mrs. F. I actually have become quite found of it."

"Cool." Santana replied with a triumphant look at her mother, "Come on B lets go find Q."

"She's with Noah and the Berrys in the living room." Judy called out as Santana dragged a waving Brittany away. Turning around she faced the four parents before her, "Please come in, I am Judy Fabray and thank you for coming to dinner tonight. Our children have become fast friends and I was really looking forward to meeting you all."

"And we you I believe." Maribel responded, "I am Maribel as you know and this is my husband Carlos and if I may this is Vivian and Thomas." Maribel introduced the Pierces. Maribel was about her daughters height, 5'4" with long dark brown hair and piercing chocolate eyes and a bronze complexion. Carlos was and impressive height, perhaps 6'0" maybe 6'1". He was bald and his eyes were a lighter brown than his wives though his skin tone was a shade or two darker. Vivian Pierce had dark blue eyes, golden hair cropped to her chin. She was Judy's height 5'9" and had an ivory complexion. Her husband was the same height as she was with very light brown hair, light blue eyes, and an olive complexion. Both sets of parents were very attractive in Judy's opinion.

"If I may ask, is this not Leroy and Hiram's house?" Thomas asked as Judy led them towards the living room.

"It is. I live in the garage apartment but it wasn't nearly big enough for this get together so Lee allowed me to borrow his kitchen." Once she had introduced all the adults the door bell rung. That was obviously Carol and Finn. Judy had barely made a move to get the door when Rachel ran passed scream she had it. Judy rolled her eye with Leroy.

"Please excuse my daughters exuberance," Hiram explained as Rachel brought in Carol and Finn, "Finn and she just became an item and the excitement has yet to wear off."

Quinn whom was hiding amongst her friends finally stepped out when Carol arrive and introduced herself to the remaining parents. Judy noticed that the Pierces just smiled at her while the Lopez eyes lingered a little on Quinn's stomach. Judy wasn't too surprised from the little she knew of the Lopez was that they were practicing Catholics, though she didn't know how strict they were. She truly hoped that they would not judge her daughter.

Carol on the other hand pulled Quinn into a giant hug, "I can't believe this is the first I am meeting you. Your mother has talk of you nonstop since we met. Seriously Judes why are we just doing this now?"

Judy shrugged, "We are both busy and when we are free we want to spend it not with our children." Carol laughed, "True."

Judy checked her watched and saw that is was six o'clock, "Well dinner should be ready, shall we move to the dining room."

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

Dinner wasn't nearly as bad as Quinn had expected it to be. Brittany's parents were hilarious and nearly as whimsical as she was. Carol was full of life and Quinn could tell why she was her mother's best female friend. Carol seemed completely non-judgmental and easy to talk too. The only people Quinn was still weary of was the Lopezes though they were very polite and participated in the conversation going around the table she could feel them eyeing her every once and a while. According to Santana her parents were strict about some aspects of their religion and leant on others. Sex was a no no though. It was ironic considering Santana had quiet the reputation around school, and unfounded reputation but a reputation at that.

"So we know that you were a cheerleader at your old school but what other clubs were you involved in Quinn?" Mr. Lopez asked curiously. Quinn whipped her mouth and sat back, "Oh I did different things, I was the president of my class, leader of my youth group at church…"

"So you're religious?" Maribel asked. Quinn couldn't tell if she was just innocently curious or she was subtle chastising her.

"Yes ma'am. I go to church every Sunday. My faith, it's very important to me." Quinn admitted. She would not shy away from her devotion to God. "The Lord has been my strength through many difficult times and I owe it to him to remain a loyal servant."

Maribel nodded, "He can be a strong source of comfort in our darkest times. My brother was killed in Vietnam when I was a young girl, if it were not for my faith I would have been lost in my grief."

"I don't get it." Rachel said.

"Get what sweet heart?" Leroy asked.

"Their devotion to God, I know the Lopez's are Catholic and Quinn's what Methodist; but…I don't know. I can't reconcile following a religion that says it's wrong for you and daddy to be in love and married." It was clear that Rachel was struggling with her words and didn't want to offend anyone so Quinn tried to control the anger that rose in her.

"You're Jewish Berry." Santana snapped, "I know you do Hanukah."

"Judaism is much more understanding of homosexuality than Christian religions San. Also Rachel and her father's aren't practicing Jewish more like holiday Jews. Sorry Hiram." Quinn said.

"It's fine Quinn, your assessment of our religious beliefs is right. It is hard to remain in any religious faith when you are gay. I try to separate what I believe in God from what is preached in churches and synagogues." Hiram revealed, "I still believe it is important that children are raised with at least awareness of faith which is what Leroy and I have done with Rachel."

"And I agree with you." Quinn said her hand going to rub he stomach, "I've struggled with my own religious beliefs many times over the years, especially on the subject of homosexuality, I've even attended other religious services to see if my personal beliefs are more matched for them. I've even considered converting to Catholicism as their God is a more merciful and forgiving one than the one I was taught of, but at the end of the day I realized most people do not believe or agree with every aspect of their own religion. We are human and we are inherently flawed. Taking that into consideration I have come to realize that the writers of the bible, the preachers, the rabbis, and the priest are all human as well and though their word comes from God as humans they are likely to interpret that word differently and unconsciously allow their own morals and values to slip into their teaching from God. Hence why we have so many different religions who believe in the same deity, God, Yahweh, Allah, it's the same Lord no matter what you call him. I take the Ten Commandments very seriously, I believe in attending church services, in asking for forgiveness and making penance for our sins, I believe in the sanctity of marriage and the union between two lovers is sacred. However when it comes to homosexuality I have come to believe that God's ultimate law applies, love. God loves us all; he made us in his likeness and image. How can the love like for example Hiram and Leroy share be wrong and a sin? I don't believe it is, nor do I believe God feels it is. That is one place my personal beliefs and morals conflict with my religion but I will not turn from my religion based on that one aspect." Quinn hadn't noticed that the others were staring at her their eyes large and in awe. Quinn blushed. She always had a tendency to ramble when she got the chance to talk about religion. Russell hadn't let her discuss it with him and her beliefs surely would have led to a beating so she kept her mouth shut. It was refreshing to be able to speak her mind without fear of the repercussions.

Carlos turned to her and eyed her a moment before speaking, Quinn felt her heart sink; "I hate to ask but Quinn you clearly are very religious and it is important to you. That leads me to wonder how a girl such as yourself ends up in such a position," his hand gesturing towards her stomach. So much for not worrying about the consequences of her rant, she'd literally walked right into that question.

"Papa." Santana yelled in shock and displeasure. Quinn didn't know what to do at first. How could she explain her situation? Did she want to? The Pierces were now looking at her with interest to her answer. Judy was glancing between herself and Carlos obviously not sure if she should jump in and save her daughter. Quinn shook her head imperceptibly to anyone but Judy. She had to do this. She wanted to keep Santana and Brittany as her friends. Mrs. Puckerman didn't seem too interested in the answer she just smiled sweetly and encouragingly at Quinn as did Mrs. Hudson. No it was the Lopez's Quinn had to answer too if she wanted to keep Santana. She wouldn't allow them to come to her own conclusion, they'd just think she was slut if she got defensive now.

Noticing a wide eyed and curious eight year old at the end of the table, next to her Noah sat he was clearly trying to remain natural. Quinn definitely didn't want him here for this conversation. She didn't know why but she felt even more ashamed having Noah hear her story. "Noah could you?" She nodded to Sarah. He looked a little crestfallen but nodded.

"Come on short cake lets go watch TV."

"But I want to stay."

"Sarah go with your brother." Mrs. Puckerman ordered. The little girl deflated and followed her big brother.

"Finn go with them." Carol ordered. Quinn was grateful, she had completely forgotten the boy was even here.

"Honey you don't have to do this." Judy said placing her hand on Quinn's.

"Yes please ignore my husband." Maribel smiled.

Quinn shook her head, "No, I…I want you to trust me but more importantly I don't want Santana, Brittany, Rachel, or even Noah to make the same mistakes as I did." Quinn stated. "I…It comes down to trusting the wrong person and not following my instincts."

She shifted and closed her eyes. He felt Judy squeeze her hand, though it was comforting right now Quinn didn't want it so she pulled her hand away and placed it on her stomach along with her other hand. She opened her eyes, "I was very upset that day, more so than I had been in a long time," there was no way she was telling them that her father had just beaten the crap out of her. "I called my best friend Paul and we met at our spot. We'd been friends for years and I trusted him completely. I was so naïve, I'd seen the changes in him, he was arrogant, mean, self-centered but he wasn't that way with me, never with me. I was inconsolable and when he handed me that first beer I should have said no, I'd never drank before but he said it would make the pain go away." Little did her audience know she wasn't just metaphorically speaking, she meant the physical pain caused from her father's fist and belt.

"So we drank a few beers and he leaned in and kissed me. I pushed him off and told him I didn't feel that way about him. He shrugged and handed me another beer. I don't know how many more we had before he kissed me a second time. I let him that time because it felt good and for a moment I felt safe. Then he tried to undue my pants and I stopped him, told him no. So he stopped and we drank so more. Then he was kissing me again and he unbuttoned my shirt, I said no again and that's when he looked at me, with so much love, or at least I thought it was love. He told me that I was so beautiful, that I was brave, that he loved me and that he just wanted to make me feel better that he wanted to show me how much I was loved." Quinn chocked back a sob. "No one had ever said such kind words to me before, no one had said they loved me since my sister died. I…in that moment I believed him, I believed he could take away all the pain. I was so drunk, I barely remember it. I'm not even sure I said yes, I just didn't stop him that fourth time he tried to undress me. I woke up the next morning in the dirt and alone. A note next to me saying he had to go home or his dad would kill him." She felt the tears trying to fall but she held them at bay. "I had been wrong that night, he didn't take the pain away, he didn't make me feel safe or loved. I only felt dirty and ashamed. I knew that if I hadn't been drinking I would never have slept with him. Hell he wouldn't have even tried. I had been waiting for marriage and he knew that, he was the only person who knew I was a virgin." She chuckled away the pain and glanced at Brittany and Santana who had red eyes, "So lesson to the story is never drink when you are upset."

Too overwhelmed to sit there under their pitying gaze Quinn stood, "Excuse me, I…I need a moment." She didn't stop as she heard Judy call her, instead she went to through the house, out the door and then into her own home and into her bedroom. Moments later the door opened and Quinn felt the bed dip, turning she saw Santana, Brittany, and Rachel smiling at her, she nodded her head and the trio joined her in bed, pulling her close and hugging her. This was the safety she'd been looking for in Paul.

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

Judy stood and called after her daughter who didn't make any indication that she'd heard. Judy's heart was shattering. Quinn's story was horrific. She'd suspect Quinn hadn't been a completely willing participant in the conception of the baby, it was devastating to be proven right, to see the shame and guilt on her daughter's face.

"Papi I can't believe you." Santana screamed at her father before taking off after Quinn followed closely by Brittany and Rachel. Noah came darting from the living room and started to follow when Debra stopped him, "Noah it not the time for you go in there."

"Mom she's my friend."

"Noah she need time, you…honey she doesn't need a man with her right now." Debra said sadly. Noah's face dropped and then grew red. He glanced at his mom then towards the door to the garage, "Fine." He picked up his coat and stormed out. Finn whom had joined rushed after his friend.

"Judy, I'm so sorry." Carlos was standing. Judy could see the regret on his face. Her blood boiled. This man had forced her daughter to relive a terrible ordeal; once again a man had forced Quinn to do something she didn't want to do. Judy squeezed her eyes shut. "I think this evening is over. Your girls can stay the night, I doubt they will be going anywhere, they are rather protective of my Quinnie." She wanted to lay into the man but she held her tongue. She was displeased with him, furious even but she tried not to blame him too much, he'd been curious and was undoubtly looking out for his daughter and making sure her new friend was someone he could trust.

"Of course. I am sorry Judy and though it doesn't mean anything now, your daughter is an incredible young woman and I am happy Santana has her as a friend."

"Thank you." Judy whispered. "Leroy will see you out. Maribel, Vivian, Thomas, Debra it was a pleasure." Judy walked the kitchen, Carol right on her tail, before she could even drop one tear she was in her friends arms. She sobbed and sobbed. "It's too much, Carol, it's too much." Judy cried.

"I know honey I know."

Judy shook her head, "It just keeps getting worse, every secret is worse than the next." It was incomprehensible that her daughter had been so much in her young life. The pain and hurt was tremendous and yet Quinn wasn't bitter or mean or callous. She was distant and guarded but she was also caring, understanding, empathetic, wise, and most of all loving. Quinn had a giant heart even if it was hidden behind so many walls.

"Judes." Judy turned and saw Leroy smiling at her at the doorway. She threw herself at him, relishing in his strong protective embrace. "She never told me before, I asked and she blew it off." Judy whispered into his chest, "Why blow me off but tell a room full of strangers."

Leroy led her to the table to sit as Carol sat next to her and Hiram started some tea. "She told us why. She wanted to earn The Lopez's, Pierce's and Debra's trust. She didn't want them to see her as some loose girl who'd gotten pregnant because she wasn't safe. Friends are just as important to Quinn as family is. I don't think she could bear the thought of Santana, Brittany, or Puck being forbidden to see her because their parents had the wrong idea about who she was. Though I think the main reason was like she said, she wanted to keep Rach and her best friends from going through what she had. It is admirable that she would reveal something so personal just to keep her friends safe."

Judy nodded. Quinn was a Fabray and if anything was ingrained into the Fabray's it was image and reputation. Quinn had also proven to be very protective as she constantly helped Rachel and school and took it upon herself to make sure her drunk friends got home safe or had a safe place to stay. Quinn didn't know it but Judy knew that Quinn had brought a drunk Santana home on Valentine's Day.

"That boy, he raped her didn't he." It was a statement not a question.

"Rape laws are tricky when alcohol is involved, but from how Quinn described that night I would have to say yes, especially if he was 18, then it maybe perceived as statutory rape. I know that this doesn't help, and what Quinn went through is horrible no matter how you look at it, but Quinn doesn't seem to believe she was raped, or she won't let herself acknowledge it. It's clear she is suffering from this both mentally and physically, but she doesn't seem to be displaying the typical behaviors and fears that a rape victim exhibits."

Judy glared at him, "Your right that doesn't help. Are you seriously saying that what happened to Quinn that night isn't as bad because she doesn't think she was raped." Judy yelled at her best friend.

Leroy shook his head, "No, that's not what I am saying at all. I believe it was rape, you believe it was rape, we all do but Quinn doesn't. I am only saying this because, though Quinn could take this boy to court and maybe she should, I don't want to put her through any more emotional and psychological trauma by making her acknowledge that what Paul did was rape. Quinn thinks she consented and maybe she did no matter how coerced we know that consent was."

Carol rubbed Judy's arm, "Leroy maybe right here. Though I hate to say it, maybe it is better to let this go at least for now. Quinn knows Paul was wrong, but it seems she will never admit that what he did was rape. Why fight a losing battle."

Judy stood up and stared at her friends in disbelieve, "Because she blames herself. Quinn thinks she was in the wrong, she wasn't that boy raped her. She needs to know that none of this is her fault. He pushed her and pushed her until she gave in, he ignored her pleas to stop, he got her so drunk that she eventually gave in. That is wrong."

Hiram placed the tea in front of Judy, "I agree with Judy. Quinn should know the difference between consensual sex and rape. How will she know the difference later on if we don't help her see the difference now. I know you and Carol are worried about her psychological health, but I think Quinn can handle it. Judy or maybe a trained therapist should sit her down and talk to her. Ultimately it is up to Quinn to decide whether what happened to her was rape."

"Is Paul in the picture?" Carol asked.

"No, he has a scholarship to Ohio State, he didn't want to jeopardize it with a teen pregnancy."

Carol nodded, "At least he is out of her life." Yeah thank God for that.

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

Judy didn't get a chance to talk to Quinn until later the next day. Santana and Brittany had been attached to Quinn's hip until Judy was forced to make them go home. Santana was extremely apologetic for her father's behavior but Judy insured her that it wasn't her fault. Judy did not want to be Carlos tonight, of course she didn't want to do what she had to do now.

Quinn was laying on her bed watching a video clip on the youtube when Judy entered. "Hey honey. You have fun with your friends?"

Quinn sat up, "Yeah." There was still a sadness to Quinn's tone but she seemed lighter than she had a breakfast.

"I know your tired and don't want to talk about what you told us but I think we need too."

Quinn puffed out a breath, her bangs moving to the side, "Judy, really we don't."

Judy sat down across from Quinn on the desk chair and rolled up so she was in front of her, gently she took Quinn hands in hers. "Quinn I am going to be honest with you, when you were telling us about that night, when you finished the story I could only think one thing, Paul had taken advantage of you and he raped you." Judy felt Quinn stiffen. She tried to take her hands away but Judy refused to let go. "Quinn please listen to me."

"No Judy." Quinn said harshly, "Paul did not rape me, it consented. I was drunk and not thinking correctly, but I said yes."

"Quinn you can only say yes if you are of sound mind." Judy explained.

Quinn scoffed, "Do you know how many people have sex when they are drunk. Is that rape every time?" Judy paused, Quinn had her there. She knew what meant, there was being drunk and having sex and there was being inebriated so much that you make a choice you normally wouldn't.

"Quinn he got you drunk on purpose, he ignored you three times when you said no. You were not just drunk you ere inebriated, beyond being able to make a sound choice." Judy pleaded with her daughter.

Quinn ripped her hands away and turned away, "I was not raped, I am not victim, I made choice and it was the wrong one now I have to face the consequences. That's the simple truth of the matter."

"Quinn…"

"No. I'm done arguing about this Judy." Quinn snapped. Judy sighed; she wouldn't push it, at least not right now.

"Alright. I love you Quinn. If you need anything or want to talk I am always here for you baby girl." Judy leaned over and kissed Quinn's head before heading to bed. There would be no restful sleep for her tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: Finally an new chapter. I am sorry for the long time between updates. I admit to massive writers block plus being busy with work. This chapter still didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it too but its as close as I could get. I really hope you like it. There is alot of DRAMA here so be warned. Pretty please with gum drops on top review this chapter I NEED to know what you think. Thank you. Disclaimer I do not own GLEE or any of its characters. GLEE belongs to its creators and FOX.**_

* * *

><p>Ch.30,<p>

Quinn felt raw, like every nerve in her body was exposed to every emotion in the world. She'd felt like this ever since the dinner party. Finally reveling what had happened that night with Paul lifted the burden of secrets off her shoulders, it was good to talk about it, but to soon the weight was replaced by something so much worse, exposure. She felt completely venerable now, like everyone could see who she really was, a pathetic slut how was too drunk to stand up for herself and gave in. Worse even still was the seed Judy had placed in her mind, that Paul had raped her. Quinn never considered herself a rape victim before but after Judy came and told her that it had been rape, Quinn did some research and found that what had transpired between herself and Paul that night could be considered rape. The laws were fuzzy at best and how drunk was too inebriated to give lawful consent was completely subjective. There was also that fact that she'd been 15 when it happened and Paul 18, that could be something called Statutory Rape. It basically came down to whether or not Quinn felt violated, and well she had very much so, but she'd also felt guilty and hadn't blamed Paul at the time. Her mind was so messed up now. Not that it really mattered; she would never do anything about it.

No now she had to deal with the fact that her friends, their parents' and even Judy knew what happened and Quinn didn't like that. She didn't know what she'd been thinking when she'd spilled the beans, a desperate gamble to get the Lopezes and Pierces to like her, to trust her. Yeah she'd probably done the exact opposite. Quinn wasn't sure though, she'd managed to avoid Santana, Brittany, Noah, and Finn all week so far. She knew they wanted to talk but she couldn't not about this. The door to Quinn was shut and it wasn't opening anytime soon.

"If I sit down will you run away?" Startled Quinn turned to see Noah standing a foot or so from her picnic table.

"Noah, I…"

"Have been avoiding us all," he finished for her as he took a seat next to her and look out over the frozen pond.

Quinn bit her lip and looked ahead as well. The park was rather serene with the fresh layer of powdered snow covering all of slumbering nature in a white blanket. Quinn bit her lip, "Yeah I have."

"Why?" He sounded so hurt.

Quinn shut her eyes and bit her lip. What did she say to him, how could she explain how fucked up her life had been, still was really. He hadn't heard the story thankfully but despite the reputation he tried so hard to maintain Noah was very smart and she wouldn't be surprised if he'd deduced her situation on his own. That thought scared her so much more.

"I don't understand." He stated and rubbed his face roughly after she remained quiet, "Why can't you talk to me, don't you trust me?"

She still didn't respond, she didn't know how. "God Quinn, haven't I proved that I am a good guy? I stopped chucking people in dumpsters and throwing slushies, I've apologized to Kurt and the other people I used to torment. I'm actually going to classes and getting some decent grades, I flipping read books with you. I've done this all to show you that I am not the dumbass you thought I was when we first met."

Quinn blinked, sure she'd known these things but it hadn't dawned on her at all that Noah might have done it for her. It was incomprehensible to her that someone would do that for her.

"You shouldn't have done those things to impress me." She said quietly, "I am not worth it."

Silence prevailed for a pregnant pause before Noah stood and moved before her facing her. "I don't know why you think that, why you don't see how amazing you are, but I want to know. I want to help you Quinn, I want…" He paused and took a deep breath, "I want to be someone you can rely on Quinn because I feel like you haven't ever had someone to do that for you. I want to heal the wounds in your soul. Fuck do you see what you do to me Quinn, you make me a romantic sap, but somehow I don't mind, I don't care. All I want is to be by your side."

Pounding filled her chest as her heart threatened to burst. His words they were beautiful and perfect and exactly what she'd always dreamed to hear. She wanted to say that she thought he was amazing too, that she wanted to help him too, heal him from the pain his father's departure had caused but she couldn't. Noah was too good of a person to be tainted by her. Her father had been consistent and adamant about one thing about Quinn, she was a disappointment who only brought strife and grief to others. Quinn wouldn't do that to Noah.

She stood and looked him in the eyes, "Noah you're a great friend, the best really but I can't do this, not anymore." With that she tip toed kissed his cheek and left not once looking back. Tears flowed down her cheek but she refuse to wipe them away. The ache in her heart was her own fault but it was for the best, Noah deserved so much better than her.

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

Two weeks that was the last time she spoke to him or saw him outside of class, even in class he avoided looking at her. He was back to coming in late slumping in the back, cracking jokes and ignoring the teachers. Quinn hated it, he was so much better than the way he was acting. Noah was smart, he could go to college and be anything he wanted but instead he was pouting in the back throwing a temper tantrum because she was trying to protect him from herself.

"What did you expect?" Santana asked from across their lunch table. Quinn would rather be outside but there was a 3 feet of snow covering the courtyard from the late winter storm that had blasted through Lima over the weekend. "You broke his heart."

"I did no such thing, we weren't even together." Quinn denied. They hadn't been an item, but why then did it feel like a break-up.

"Whatever you're in denial and you're an idiot."

"No I am not." Quinn pushed her grade D meatloaf around her plate, God she hated school lunches but Judy hadn't been able to go shopping with the storm.

"You are. If I hadn't forced my ass into her house and then got stranded there all weekend than we wouldn't even be having this conversation. You'd still be avoiding me and B like the plague due do this moronic selfish disguised as selfless noble act of staying away because you aren't good enough for us or some BS like that." Quinn couldn't really retort because it was true. After nearly three weeks of avoiding Santana and Brittany or only talking briefly at Cheerios San had had enough and forced Quinn into a sleepover. Of course Judy had been no help in expelling the stubborn Latina from Quinn's room and then the storm had barreled in making it impossible for Santana to leave for two days. In those two days Quinn had finally confided in Santana about what had happened between herself and Noah. Santana had been surprisingly comforting at first, then of course she took every opportunity since then to call Quinn an idiot.

"I just don't get why he is acting like this. He is so much better than the idiot jock he pretends to be."

"And your better than the stupid knocked up ex-cheerleader you pretend to be." Quinn glared at Santana before standing, "I'm not hungry anymore," and she left her friends to go cool off. Sometimes Santana could be too blunt.

Deciding to brave the winter cold Quinn stepped outside and headed towards the picnic tables set up at the front of the school. She was nearly there when she heard someone pleading for help. Turning her feet she headed towards the distressed teen. Granted she was 6 months pregnant and there wasn't likely anything she could do but she had to at least check it out so she could go get the appropriate help.

"Don't please. I swear I wasn't doing anything."

"Really? So I didn't see you with your camera headed towards the girls bathroom?"

"No, I have it for an AV project I swear." Quinn sighed she knew those two voices. Turning the corner her suspicion were confirmed. There stood Noah lifting Ben Jacob Israel into the dumpster.

"Noah, stop." She called out. He halted a moment and looked at her before turning back to the dumpster and throwing Ben all the way in.

"Noah, seriously!" Quinn yelled. He ignored her and began to walk away. Furious at one catching him throwing another person in a dumpster (no matter how much Ben likely deserved it) and too being ignored Quinn set off after him, running as fast as she could with a ten pound bowling ball in front of her and the slippery ground.

"Noah stop, please." Suddenly he halted and whipped around so suddenly Quinn nearly ran into him, instead she slipped and started to fall. She expected to hit the hard concrete but strong arms caught her.

"Be careful Quinn." There was a tenderness in his voice but when there eyes met Noah let her go stepped back and hardness replaced his soft gentle eyes.

"What do you want Quinn? You made it obvious to me that we were done."

She wanted to say that she took it back, that she was wrong, but that was selfish of her. He was better off without her, she just had to get him to stop acting like a jerk.

"You need to stop this Noah, this isn't you." She hoped he wouldn't notice she avoided his question. It seemed to work as his face went taut and red.

"Stop what? What isn't me?"

"This bully. This punk who comes into classes late and makes rude jokes through the whole lesson, this truant who skips whenever he wants. Noah you are so intelligent. You could do anything if you applied yourself."

"So now you care about how I act. You didn't give a shit when I was doing all of that stuff for you."

Quinn paused and counted to ten. This wasn't the way she wanted this confrontation to go. This wasn't about her and what she did and didn't notice over the past few months they'd known each other. "That's just it Noah, you can change for someone else, you can do better for someone else, you can't shoot for dreams that are someone else's. You have to do it for yourself; you have to want to do good in school because you want too, because you want to achieve your own dreams."

He stared at her hard for a moment before responding, "That is what I am doing, this is me. I'm a badass and I like it."

"No you don't!" She yelled back, "You're hurt so you are throwing a temper tantrum like some two year old."

"Well you would know wouldn't you, you'll have one in a few years." He shot back. Quinn literally stepped back at the force of his jab. Her breath caught, had he really just said that to her? Tears started to fill her eyes and she didn't see the instant regret and shame on his face.

"Quinn, I…"

She held up her hand, "No, I…I know you and this, this spiteful cruel person is not you. I am sorry I can't give you what you want, be who you want me to be, but I care about you and I know that you are extraordinary enough to do anything. I'm sorry for butting in where I don't belong. You were right I said I was done and I am, because if this is who you choose to be I am grateful I stopped things when I did." With that she turned and left him alone for the second time in three weeks and this time it felt permanent and it was excruciating.

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

Quinn lay on her bed, Frannie's journal held close to her chest. The journal may hold all the memories of the horrible things Russell had done to her as a child but it was also the only thing of Frannie's that Quinn had left. Russell had thrown out all Frannie's things out right after the funeral while Quinn was still in the hospital. She hadn't been able to save a single thing. So she held onto this precious journal, she studied her sister's elegant handwriting without reading the actual words because this was as close to Frannie Quinn could ever get.

A knock on the door and Rachel's voice startled Quinn, she quickly tried to stuff the journal under her pillow as Rachel walked in. "Privacy Berry." Quinn grunted out.

"Sorry, I just…Quinn are you okay I could hear you crying when I came in." Quinn hadn't even known she was crying but her suddenly tired and irritated eyes were prove. How could she have been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't heard or felt herself sobbing.

"I'm fine what are you doing here?"

Rachel fiddled with her hands as she sat down on the bed closest to Quinn's pillow. "I saw Noah today after school."

Quinn went rigid she didn't want to talk about Noah. "So."

"He was a mess Quinn, I…I've never seen him cry before but he was a mess and he kept saying that'd he F'ed up and hurt you."

Quinn sighed and looked away, "We had an argument about his recent behavior."

"The behavior that started when you broke up with him?" Quinn glared at Rachel, "I didn't break up with him, we weren't even together, we were just friends."

Rachel looked at Quinn as if she was about to explain something complicated to a toddler, "Quinn I know you don't think you were dating but come on you basically were. You spend lunch together every day, you read in the library together before and during school, you even went to a few movies and dinners together."

"Those were group activities." Quinn reminded Rachel, Rachel had been there after all.

"Quinn they were basically triple dates, me and Finn, Brittany and Santana, and you and Noah. Quinn you're the most intelligent person I know don't be so dense." Quinn couldn't stand the condensing tone Rachel used. She was wrong Quinn was never dating Noah and it didn't matter what other people thought and it really didn't matter anymore because she and Noah weren't even friends anymore and that was for the best. No one may understand but they didn't need too, this was Quinn's life her choice and no one else's opinion counted.

"None of this is your business Rachel and I'd appreciated it if you'd just butt out." Furious Quinn stomped out of her room forgetting that Frannie's journal was laying half exposed right next to Rachel.

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

The first thing Judy didn't expect to see when she came in the Berry house with Leroy and Hiram was Rachel sitting on the living room couch in tears with a book in front of her. The second thing Judy didn't expect was for that book to be Frannie's notebook, the one Quinn carried around like a security blanket. With a quick peek around Judy noticed her blonde daughter was nowhere in sight, this was not good.

"Rachel what are you doing that is Quinn's" Judy barked probably for the first time at Rachel. Rachel was nosey and curious when she thought she was helping people, so far that had not applied to Judy but now it seemed Rachel was nosing into Quinn's business. Judy would not have that. Judy was furious like she had never been before. "I can't believe you would do this Rachel, you know how private Quinn is why would you read Frannie's journal." Judy knew she was being harsh but right now she didn't care, Quinn was her daughter and Rachel was invading her privacy.

"I'm sorry," Rachel sobbed, "She was so upset and…and she stuffed this away when I went to talk to her. I thought if I read it I could help her with Noah but…" Rachel sobbed again. Normally Judy would be worried about this but not right now. Leroy was standing next to her shaking her head.

"Rachel I thought we had this talk when you were a little girl. It doesn't matter if you think you are helping someone you can't just go into their things."

Rachel was shaking her head, "I know and I'm sorry but you have to read this." She held up the journal towards Judy. Judy for a second felt a pull, to see what her eldest daughter's last words and thoughts had been but she didn't have the right, the journal belonged to Quinn.

"No Rachel I will not invade my daughter's privacy now give it here and I will put it back before Quinn sees you and blows up."

Rachel pulled the notebook away from Judy's finger tips. "Rachel." Hiram yelled and moved towards Rachel to take the notebook. Rachel started reading right before he got there.

"June 9th 2001. Today Lucy came home from a play date with her dress and tights all muddy. Russell took his belt and whipped her for ten minutes before locking her in the closet. He left thirty minutes later and I slipped into the closet. I wish I could have given her a bath but he would have noticed and would have punished her more. Instead I took in a bucket of warm water and cleaned the gashes, there were five welts and two open wounds. She wasn't even crying when I got in there. I think that broke my heart more, that she was so used to this that she didn't even feel the need to cry any longer. It isn't right 7 years old and being whipped is old hat. I'm not sure how much longer I can stand this. I want to go to mom so bad but I need more evidence. I fear going back to college again, what will happened to Lucy while I am gone. I fear the truth. Frannie."

Judy's heart sank. She shouldn't be surprised that Quinn had lied about Russell hitting her, she had of course suspected as much but to have it confirmed with Rachel reading Frannie words. She didn't know what to do or to say.

"There is more." Rachel sighed, "Almost two years from what I gather. It's I am so sorry Judy, but you need to read the rest of this."

And Judy did.

Maybe ten minutes later or perhaps it was an hour, Judy didn't know the door flew open and Quinn came striking in. "Where is it Berry?" She yelled. Judy watched as Quinn halted at the sight of the four of them, horror followed by hurt and betrayal filled her hazel orbs.

"What are you doing?" She squeaked her voice so small.

Judy stood, "Quinn I…"

She wasn't able to finish. Quinn held up her hand and shook her head, "No I don't want to hear it. I trusted you. I started feeling like I was actually part of this family, that I was your daughter. I felt safe and comfortable for the first time in my life." Tears were flowing down her porcielin cheeks. Judy felt like dying as Quinn beard her soul. "My mom was back in my life, I couldn't believe it and I kept waiting for the other shoe to drop but it didn't and I finally thought 'hey this is real you never have to be alone again.' And now…now here it is. That is not yours." Quinn pointed at the journal, "Those words they don't belong to any of you. Those events are not your past. They are mine, mine and you violated them. You violate me, you took my trust and threw it away, for what to see how fucked up I am, to see what crap I've already lived through?" Quinn walked forward and snatched the journal from Judy's hand. "I'm done." Then she turned and ran towards their apartment.

For once Judy didn't hesitate she ran after Quinn and caught up with her as she grabbed a filled duffle bag from the back of the closet, a bag that had clearly been packed in advance just for this moment. "Quinn stop, please."

"No. I can't live here; I won't live somewhere that I can't trust the other people. I won't live like that again." Quinn shouldered her way past but Judy grabbed onto her arm. Quinn visible flinched and Judy let go. "Please don't go. I love you Quinn I am so sorry, Rachel had it and I was going to put it away and then she started reading and I just, I had to know what you went through."

Quinn was shaking her head she was really crying too, the loss and grief in her eyes so clear, "I loved you too." She whispered and then she was gone. Judy chased after and watched as her only daughter, her Lu bug drove away out of her life maybe forever.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Please REVIEW<strong>_


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N: New chapter! I know that was fast for me, haha. I hope all of you like this chapter. It was hard to decide where to end it, hopefully I picked the right spot. Please let me know what you think. THANK YOU to all of you how continue to review every chapter I really do appreciate it. Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of it's characters. GLEE belongs to it's creators and FOX.**_

* * *

><p>Ch.31<p>

She tried to ignore the fact that her whole life was in her car again. Well that wasn't exactly true-her school books and leisure books, her computer and camera, all her picture, most of her clothes were all in a blue medium sized room on the second floor of a convert garage apartment. Her life in the care consisted of her cell phone and a blue and yellow Belleville cheerleading duffle bag of essential winter clothes. Thank God she hadn't finally unpacked like she had planned to do later that very day.

A light steady stream of liquid sorrow trickled down her cheeks. Her heart ached more than it ever had when her father kicked her out. She'd been shocked, scared, nervous, and confused at the time but there'd been a sense of relief as well. Even though she was only sixteen, pregnant, living out of her car and all alone with no clue what to do next she'd been free finally. She wouldn't be hit, whipped, or locked in a closet any more.

As she drove down the rode Quinn felt none of that relief, dread and fear, loss and grief prevailed like a vice grip on her soul.

She was alone again.

When she pulled up to the large apartment looking building she sighed. This was her last hope, even if it was just temporary. Grabbing her bag she walked through the door. An old woman with gray eyes that were once blue smiled at her, "Quinn we haven't seen you in a few weeks."

Putting on her mask Quinn smiled brightly, "I know, I'm sorry my school work has kept me busy."

"Well I am sure Winston will be happy to see you."

He opened the door almost instantly like he knew she was going to show up today.

"Spencer" she whimpered.

"Grace," and she was in strong safe arms again.

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

Judy drove around Lima or 12 straight hours. She checked the park, the homeless shelter, the library, the high school, Santana's Brittany's and Noah's houses. She even drove to the Mellville mall but Quinn was nowhere to be found and finally Judy was to tired to continue searching safely.

Leroy was waiting or her when she returned. He didn't even ask how she was he just wrapped her in his strong arms. Closing her eyes she prayed Quinn had someone to hold her too. The despair threatening to pull Judy down into the abyss she'd fought tooth and nail to scale out of eight years ago was overwhelming. The desire to curl up into a ball was never as strong as it was now. She'd only felt like this twice first when the girls had been taken from her and then when Frannie died. This time it was different, she'd tried everything to fight for her girls the first time, and Frannie's death had been a tragic accident and nothing Judy could control, but this time losing Quinn was sole her fault. She'd broken the fragile trust she'd spent months gaining between herself and Quinn. They were finally starting to understand one another, Judy felt they were becoming closer, like the family they always should have been, but now that was all gone, because Judy let her mothering curiosity get he best of her. She'd betrayed Quinn and it wasn't something that Quinn was likely to forgive anytime soon.

"We'll find her." Leroy eventually whispered.

"I should report her missing." The shaking of Leroy's head surprised her. "No we can't."

"Why not? Lee I have to find my daughter, the police can help." Judy pleaded.

"I know they can, but Judy you don't have legal custody of her, if they find her they will take her back to Russell." Judy felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. That monster had been abusing her baby girl for 10 years. There was no way Quinn could go back to Russell.

"They can't, we'll file a child abuse complaint, they'll bring her here instead." The pity in the depths of Leroy's chocolate brown eyes was nothing Judy had ever seen directed at her.

"We could do that Judy but there would then be an investigation, I am sure Russell's lawyers will argue that there is no way to prove that the journal was written by Frannie and not you in an attempt to frame Russell. And even if we could prove it, they won't bring her here, Judy. She'd be put in the system. You lost all rights and you'd have to file to get your rights back and that could take months. Judy I am sorry to say this but if we call the police Quinn will either end up with Russell or in a foster home."

With those words Judy's will broke and she collapsed into a trillion pieces. "I just want my daughter." She cried.

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

Spencer left her be that first day and Quinn was grateful, she couldn't talk about it right now, it hurt to realize that this was it, she and her baby were alone. Her baby, the little girl that was due to brighten this world in three short months, would only have Quinn to depend on and that scared Quinn more than anything. She loved her daughter already, she wanted to keep her with everything inside of her, but now it wasn't possible and Quinn knew it. Her daughter deserved the best of everything including parents. The loss of Judy and the impending loss of her daughter was crushing and paralyzing; to Quinn her life was over.

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

With barely four hours of sleep Judy found herself back in her car, she rechecked all the places she'd gone to the night before but there was still no sign of Quinn. It was time to expand the search. Leroy had been right last night, much to Judy's dismay, she couldn't envolve the police, it would only cause Quinn more pain. So she called on her friends for help. Carole and Finn agreed to head to Belleville to check to see if Quinn had gone back to her friends there and scope out Russell's house for her. The Lopezes were going to head west toward Fort Wayne checking Delphos and VanWert, the Pierces were going to head north towards Toledo via Findlay, Noah and his Mom were going to go South to Melleville and then onto Dayton, while Judy and Leroy headed south east to Columbus. Judy wasn't sure where Quinn would go, small town or big city so they picked the most likely towns on the way to the larger cities in a two hour radius of Lima. Judy didn't care how long it took; she would find her daughter. Judy prayed a heavily pregnant sixteen year old would not be to hard to find.

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

It was the morning of her second day with Spencer when he came in with some toast, a banana, and some orange juice. He set the plate down on the little night stand next to the bed. "Good thing I ignored my son when he said I didn't need a two bedroom apartment in this old foogies home." Quinn tried to smile but her heart wasn't in it. "I'm sorry to drop in on you Winston."

He quirked an eyebrow at her "Since when I am Winston?"

"Since I burdened you with my presence." Quinn replied self-deprecatingly. Deciding she didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes or whatever emotion would be there Quinn turned her face into her pillow. It smelled like Spencer, Old Spice and mothballs.

"You my young darling could never be a burden. You know that I would let you stay here forever if I could." He rubbed her shoulder in gentle circles.

"How long?"

"They'll let you stay one, maybe two more nights before you have to go. I am sorry but that is the policy of this place, visitors can't stay over more than three nights, but everyone loves you here so I could probably squeak out four."

Quinn nodded into the pillow, "Don't worry I will get out of your hair as soon as I figure out my next step." The hand on her shoulder stilled and pressed down harder, though it wasn't hurt but rather to reassure. "Stop that now Lucy Quinn Fabray. You will never be a nuisance or any crazy thought you have in your head right now. Quinn you are more of a daughter to me than my son was ever a son to me. He pays for me to stay her and drops down on my birthday and Christmas and that's it. It is always an inconvenience to him or a burden. But you, you come at least twice a month, you stay all day, and never once have I felt you are doing it out of obligation. If anyone should be the burden in this friendship it is me."

Quinn looked up into his kind wise old eyes, "Never Spence."

"Never Grace." He smiled and Quinn felt a little better until he asked the inevitable question. "What happened Quinn, you were really settling in with Judy, just two weeks ago you were telling me how much you feel like your becoming a family."

Quinn squeezed her eyes tight, "She betrayed me."

"What? How?"

Quinn could barely speak of it, "I came home and found Judy, Rachel, and the Berry men reading Frannie's journal."

Spencer sighed, he resumed rubbing her shoulder, "I know how important that is to you, but Quinn why is it so bad if they read it?"

Quinn turned onto her belly and looked up at Spencer for a moment, should she tell him the truth, tell him what was written so delicately in her sister's journal, the horror stories thoroughly detailed by an elder sister desperate to save her little sister anyway she could. Could she trust him with her past? "My secrets." She muttered and that was all she could say, she maybe able to trust Spencer, in fact she knew she could, but she would not impart that knowledge to him, it would weigh him down, brake his heart and she couldn't do that to him. He tried to get her to talk more but Quinn was done, she shut down. When it was clear Quinn was done talking Spencer stood up and walked towards the door where he paused, "For what it's worth Quinn, Judy loves you, I could see it the day we met, and I know through the stories you have told me, she loves you and whatever is in that journal would never change that. I won't force you but I think you need to go back. Give her a chance, a real one this time."

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

Judy stared into her coffee at the small café Westerville that she and Leroy had stopped. Three days gone bye and there was no sign of Quinn. Judy was getting desperate. Everyone was still looking but at some point they all had to get on with their own lives. Judy would never stop even if she had to go all the way to New York or Los Angeles.

"You look dead Judes." Leroy said as he sat down from getting them some breakfast. "Have you been sleeping at all?"

"No." She hadn't she spent her nights staring at her cellphone hoping it would ring, that Quinn would respond to one of her hundreds of voicemails or text messages. Whenever her eyes shut she saw Quinn splayed on the cold metal table in the coroner's office. She saw Quinn in pain as she gave birth alone. Nightmare after nightmare played on her eyelids.

"Maybe we should take the day off, relax. It'll help you refocus." He suggested with so much concern but Judy didn't want it.

"If it was Rachel would you take a mental health day?"

"No." There was no hesitation in his reply.

"Exactly. Leroy you realize she has no money, no place to stay, and it is freezing out. Last time she lived in her car she got pneumonia. Do you know the ramification that would have on her and the baby if she got sick again? Do you realize that my 16 year old daughter is out there 6 months pregnant?"

Leroy leveled her with a glare, "I am aware Judy you don't have to bite my head off. I care about you and Quinn so much, I want her back as much as you do."

"Really?" Judy scoffed.

"What does that mean?"

"It's not like you or Hiram have made much of an effort with her. Sure you talk to her when we have dinner together but that's it. You don't interact with her, you don't take her out, its like you are just tolerating her."

Leroy seemed to shake and Judy knew he was furious. "I am going to try and stay calm and let that comment slide because you are tired and scared and worried but don't you dare ever suggest that myself or Hiram do not care about Quinn. We both love her so much, and not just because she is your daughter, but because she is an amazing young woman who has done nothing but help our daughter make friends in school. Rachel has more friends now than ever and that is because of Quinn. Quinn is caring and loving and loyal and we love her." Judy knew she was being unfair, she was hurt and angry and searching for a reason for why this happened other than her own stupidity.

"Leroy I am so sorry. I know you care for her, I just…"

He lifted his hand, "No you will listen and let me finish. We don't care for her we love her Judy. Yes, Hiram and I been more hands off than you most likely thought we would be, but that was for Quinn. It was clear from day one that Quinn has issues with older men, now we know why, but at the time Hiram and I could only speculate to the reasons, and none of those were pretty. We weren't sure if she'd been sexually abused, or hit, or if she just wasn't comfortable with men, so we took a step back. We decided we would let Quinn dictate the pace of our relationship with her. We have been supportive, understanding, and caring, but neither of us thought it was in Quinn's best interest to push ourselves on her. It is clear that men have been taking control and power away from her nearly all her life and we refused to join that list." Leroy was practically heaving now and Judy was speechless. Her heart swelled for her best friend and his husband. In a flash she was around the table hugging him and crying her apology. Eventually she let go and sat back done. "Thank you."

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

Quinn stared at the ceiling of Spencer's spare room. She'd have to leave today, last night was her fourth night and Spencer could not risk letting her stay any longer. She felt guilty now that she had to leave. Three days she'd spent in bed ignoring Spencer who was so patient and kind to her. She knew how lonely he got with his son never coming to visit, and she'd taken advantage of his kindness and had not even been at least tolerable company.

"Grace, are you awake?" Spencer knocked on the door.

"Yes." Quinn replied, her croaked from disuse.

"You have company, I am sending him in." Before Quinn could respond the door opened and a tall muscular boy came in a smug smile on his face.

"Noah."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Sorry for the long time between updates there is not much to say except I don't have the time I once did to write. I also had some writer block with this chapter. I hope you like what I have come up with. I think it _finally_ came out how I envisioned it. This is a little different than my other chapters as it is a single POV from Quinn's side. As always reviews are greatly appreciated. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Glee belongs to FOX and it's creators. **

* * *

><p>Ch.32<p>

Quinn didn't know what to say to Noah as he leaned against the doorframe of the room. She was shocked to see him here in Spencer's apartment. "We've been looking for you for days." He finally said, though he didn't move any closer to her.

"We?"

"Your mom, the Berry's, Lopez's, Pierce's, my mom."

"Why?" Quinn blurted out before thinking. She was stupid however, why would anyone look for her, especially after finding out about her past. How weak she had been, what a trouble she was to her father to deserve such harsh punishment.

Noah looked incredibly sad as he shifted his weight, "I really wish I knew who messed you up so much that you think you aren't worth looking for."

Quinn looked away, the pity and pain in Noah's brown orbs too much to handle. "You just said it yourself I'm fucked up."

He sighed deeply as he plopped down next to her leaning on his right elbow facing her. He looked tired to her, more than tired. Had she been the cause of the exhaustion on his handsome youthful face? She didn't want to be, he looked at her earnestly but didn't say a word, like he knew the next step what up to her and her only. It was so hard to though, to turn herself inside-out, show the scars visible and invisibile.

"You're mom's a mess." He finally reviled, "Hasn't slept in days."

"She betrayed me". Quinn bit her lip hard trying to rein in her emotions. The idea of Judy distraught, comb the small towns of Ohio for her made her cringe with guilt.

"By reading the journal?"

"Yes, she and the Berrys' had no right it was mine, my secrets." Quinn clamped her hands together knuckles turning white, "I can't live like that again."

"Like what?" Noah seemed generally curious, so unlike there last encounter where he'd through a mile high ice wall between them.

"In a place I can't trust." It was the truest statement Quinn had ever made.

Noah leaned back on both elbows now, eyes to the ceiling, "I get it. My Dad he left us when I was younger. It sucked but it was for the better.

Quinn looked at him, she wished she could see his chocolate eyes; that she could see the stories they held. The muscles in his neck tightened and flexed as his jaw clenched a moment. People would ask if I wanted him come home, I didn't, don't still. Its hard you know how do you explain that your better off that your family's better off without your dad without revealing all the shit that happened?"

An aching feeling seized her heart and wouldn't let go like a vice grip on pole, not Noah too flashed throw her mind, a thought as terrifying as being locked in a closet.

"It was mainly my mom. He'd just back hand her or verbally degrade her whenever he got mad or drunk. Sometimes he'd go after me too. Mom didn't know until later. I kept it from her. He'd punch me in the stomach mostly but sometimes in the face. A broken glass or I didn't get his beer fast enough, or I made to much noise. I hated him for what he did to me but mostly what he did to Mom. Then Sarah was born and I was so terrified for her."

Noah turned now and stared at Quinn tears coming down his cheeks. "Then one day Mom came home early from work and saw him slap me. I've never seen her so mad. They had a huge fight and the next morning he was gone. I was so happy but at the same time pissed because Mom had to take care of us alone and she had to work more. Her life got harder while mine got better. I knew it was better for her without him, but sometimes I hear her crying, she messes him. Not the wife beater but the kind man he'd been when I was a baby; I remember that man but she does more and she aches for him."

There was a long pause. Neither said a word. Quinn struggled; could she confide in Noah? He'd been though what she had at lease in some ways; of course, so had Paul and look at how that turned ended. Noah wasn't Paul though, he was gentler, his eyes softer, the anger less intense. Paul's was hidden raging deep within until it boiled and erupted. Noah's bitterness flowed steadily, spilling over in little ways all the time. He cold be jerk jock but he was never cruel or malicious like Paul had been. Noah had been healing for awhile where Paul stayed vengeful, Noah was moving on from his terrible lot in life, where Paul couldn't let it go and used it as an excuse to pass on the hatred to others, a "it happened to me and now I'm going to do it to you" mentality.

"You don't have to share but if you want" Noah shrugged while giving Quinn his signature trademark dopey smile. Quinn rolled her eyes, he was such a goof ball sometimes. Her chest lightened a moment as she felt a squeeze on her hand, glancing down there were there hands intertwined, ivory with bronze. As she realized how perfectly there hands melted together Quinn finally made a choice, a choice to let someone in, to start to heal. She'd rather be Noah than Paul any day and if she was to let all the hurt and pain, the anger and fury, the depression and hopelessness go, she'd have to let it all out.

And so she did.

She told him about the names and degrading comments, about the hours left on her knees reciting the Bible, about the cigarette burns, the belt, and the closet. Then when she was done with that she expelled the agony of what Paul had done to her and the aftermath that had left her feeling so worthless and disgusting. "He just threw me out like his empty bottle of scotch." Tears fell unhindered down her now ruby red cheeks. At some point Noah had pulled her into him so she buried her face into his chest. Sob after sob wracked her body as she let out years of pain and confusion. Eventually she must have fallen asleep because she groggily woke up her face still in Noah's chest, the smell of waffles and bacon filling her senses. "What time is it?"

"Eight in the morning. You fell asleep and slept all day yesterday." Noah's deep voice reverberated in his chest. "How do you feel?" Quinn swifted her head up to meet his concerned eyes. The way that he was looking at her now, it wasn't what she'd expected to see, there was no pity, no there was something else but Quinn couldn't place it. It reminded her of how Judy would look at her sometimes from across the kitchen table, yet it was different some how. It sent a warm shiver through her.

"Exhausted." She found herself admitting easily. You'd think she would feel well rested but now her body ached with exhaustion.

"I'm not surprised."

"Spencer, I stayed and extra day, he'll get in trouble." She suddenly remember sitting up straight.

"Don't worry about that, extenuating circumstance you're all good and so is Spencer." Quinn sighed and settled back down. It was odd being held by Noah, warm and comfortable, safe. She'd never felt that way with anyone not even Paul. She fit under Noah's arm like she was made to be there. His body wrapped around her without crushing or suffocating her. She relaxed and then her stomach grumbled. Noah chuckled and Quinn could feel it in her own body, down to her toes. "How about some breakfast?"

The two made there way out to the kitchen where was Spencer was cooking the waffles and bacon. Quinn moved quickly to the man who was like a grandfather to her and hugged him tight. "Thank you, thank you." She whispered to him. He just squeezed her tight and then ushered her to her seat. They ate quietly the three of them and it was peaceful. Finally Spencer brought up the topic that Quinn had been dreading.

"Are you going home, home to Judy?"

Quinn rubbed her forehead, "I…I don't know."

"For what it's worth my little Grace, I think you should. Your mom loves you. I could tell from the moment I met her, and a woman doesn't spend days looking for there child if they don't care." Spencer reached over and caressed Quinn's cheek, " I know you've been hurt in the past, unbelievable so, it's hard to let someone else in again, especially someone who means so much to you, but darling I think you need to take this chance."

Quinn shut her eyes, revealing in the feeling of the old mans gentle touch. "I'm afraid, what if I'm to damaged for her to love?"

"Not possible." Spencer said firmly but not unkindly.

"I agree with the S Man here. Judy loves you now and she'll only love you more when you too finally talk things out. I don't know much, but I've heard the adults talking this week and she's suffered the past 10 years to Q. Give it a chance and if it doesn't workout, well you have me, you'll always have me." Normally Noah's words would have been taken with a grain of salt but as she looked into his eyes Quinn knew that Noah had never meant anything more in his who life.

So an hour and half later Quinn found herself standing at the door to Judy's converted garage apartment, Noah standing behind her. She hesitated as she reached for the doorknob but the pressure of Noah's hand on her shoulder gave her an extra spark of courage and she opened the door and walked in. "Mom," she breathed as she saw Judy sitting on the couch tears running down her face, a picture of a toddler Quinn and a young Franny laughing together at the park clenched in her hand. Judy turned and gasped "Quinn."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I couldn't have you waiting too long for the update. Not sure when I will have the next chapter up, depends on how long this flow of conscious I have going on lasts. Hope you like it. Please let me know what you think by posting a review. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Glee belongs to its creators and FOX.**

* * *

><p>Ch.33<p>

Judy's first urge was to rush over and pull Quinn into her arms and never let her go and for the first time since Quinn showed up at Leroy and Hiram's door step she followed that instinct and did not hesitate. She pulled Quinn to her and buried her face into Quinn's hair, the smell of lavender and books. Her baby was home. Glancing over the top of her daughter's head she caught sight of Noah Puckerman, she mouthed a thank you which was responded with a shrug before the boy turned and left. Eventually Judy pulled away her hands still cupping Quinn's small beautiful face. "I am so sorry." Judy said.

"Why?" was all Quinn replied with.

"Rachel found it, we yelled at her told her to put it away but then she started to read to me an entry and, oh God Quinn, I am so so sorry, I should have fought harder, I should have taken you away from him." Judy cried as she remembered the words her eldest wrote about the horrible treatment her youngest endured at the hands of her ex-husband.

"Wouldn't that have been kidnapping or something." Quinn smiled softly. Judy nodded before leading Quinn over to their couch. Judy hadn't been sure of what she would do when and if Quinn came home but now as she sat across from her daughter who looked like a frightened baby rabbit she knew what needed to be done what needed to be done long ago.

"Quinn we need to talk." Judy started.

"You want me to leave." Quinn interrupted quickly and tried to stand.

"No." Judy pulled Quinn down and turned her scared daughter's face towards her. "No I don't, I never want you to leave. This is why we need to talk; we need to get everything out, our feelings, the things that have happened to us, our fears. We need a new clean slate Quinn so that we can finally be happy and move on together."

Quinn gently nodded her understanding but said nothing, Judy wasn't surprised it was clear that she would have to start. She would have to bare her to her daughter, reveal all her secrets, mistakes, and faults so that Quinn could finally feel free to open up to Judy.

"I'll go first okay." Judy pulled Quinn into her side as she started. "I'm not sure what you remember, but the first time your father put you in closet as punishment I found you, I took you and your sister away and immediately filed for divorce. As you know your father was powerful man in Belleville and he had you taken for me. We went to court and I lost all rights to you and your sister."

"You said that before." Quinn reminded her. Judy laid a kiss to the top of her head, "I did, but I never really told you what happened after that. Two weeks later I tried to see you, I went to your school. Of course your father had warned the school and I was picked up by the police. That day your father filed a restraining order against me, I couldn't go within 200 yards of you or your sister. It broke my heart but I was determined to get you back, I just need to find something against your father that would prove that he was not whom everyone thought. So I stayed close by and waited, I followed him, I talked to his friends, people from his work. I wasn't very subtle and I paid for it. Your father had me picked up again; he threatened to file harassment charges unless I left him and you girls alone. I had to comply; no judge would side with me if I had a record. It was year later that Frannie died."

Judy paused, the image of Frannie's broken body on that cold metal slab in the coroner's office was to much to bare. "Your sister made me her emergency contact when she went off to college. I thought that would be my time, to see her, but the restraining order still remained and there was nothing for me to do."

"Couldn't you have met her at her college, no one would have known." Quinn inquired. It wasn't an accusation, just curiosity.

"You don't understand how out of the loop I was Quinn, or how scared I was of getting caught and losing any chance of regain some sort of custody over you. I had no clue where Frannie ended up going to school. I still don't."

"Penn State."

"What?"

"The Pennsylvania State University; that is where she went. She was going to be come a speech pathologist."

Judy felt herself fill with pride. Her Frannie had been going to one of the best university's in the country, majoring in career that was very difficult to get into. "She would have been great at it."

"Yeah." Quinn smiled. They sat a moment revealing in their pride of Frannie before Judy forced herself to move on. "I didn't understand why she didn't contact me then, I feared it was because she hated me, but the little I saw in the journal, it was because she was building up a case against your father and didn't want to jeopardize my ability to gain custody of you by bring me in to early. She feared the risk of being caught as much as I did." It was amazing how much Frannie had thought like Judy, how they'd both been biding their time, thinking they had some much when in actuality they had very little.

"I receive the call about the car accident because like I said I was her emergency contact. When I got to the hospital it was too late." Tear flowed freely now, "They took me to the morgue and I had to identify that it was her. I…I still can't get that image out of my mind. No matter how many times I call up the image of your sister in my mind, of her laughing or smiling, even yelling at me, that site sneaks up, it'll never go away."

"I know what you mean. I see hear pale bloody face in my dreams every night." Quinn's voice shook.

"What?" Judy was confused, how could Quinn have seen Frannie, surely Russell didn't take there eight year old to see her dead sister. "How?"

"I was there Judy, I was in the accident." Judy's heart stopped, she hadn't know that. "That's how I broke me leg in two places. I was in surgery when she died, at least I think." Quinn was so quiet.

"No, no I saw your father at the hospital he didn't say anything about you being hurt. He…" Now that Judy thought about it, how had Russell already been at the hospital when Judy had been Frannie's emergency contact. She hadn't even thought about it. But now that she replayed the meeting in her mind, Russell had seemed surprised to be told Frannie was dead, Judy at the time had assumed it was shock or denial, but no he hadn't been told because he'd been called for Quinn, not Frannie. "I can't believe he didn't tell me."

"I'm not. He was so mad at me, he blamed me for her death, I mean it was so that wasn't a big deal."

This caught Judy's attention. "Quinn no, that accident it was not your fault."

Quinn shook her head fervently, "It was. We wouldn't have been in the car if it weren't for me. Russell had gotten really angry at me that day. The night before I asked him why my friend Tristan Willis had two moms. He went ballistic. Hit me so hard, the hardest he had up until that time then he locked me in the closet. The next morning when he went to work Frannie got me out of the closet and she put our things in the car and started to drive to see you. She told me that we were finally going to live with you, that you wanted us. I was so happy and then suddenly the car was flipping and I blacked out, when I came to, we were upside down, my let was caught in between the car and the seat and the dashboard. Frannie was so white and blood was everywhere. I cried for her to wake up but she wouldn't," Quinn was in hysterics as she recounted the horrible accident. Judy began to rock her and kissing her temple trying to calm Quinn down.

Finally Quinn was settled and Judy talked firmly but gently into her ear, "No you hear me and you hear me good Lucy Quinn Fabray." Quinn nodded slightly and Judy continued, "That accident, Frannie's death it was in no way your fault. A truck ran the stoplight and smashed into your car. It was not your fault; it was the other driver's fault. Do you understand me."

"But if I hadn't made Dad mad."

"If he hadn't been abusive to you than Frannie wouldn't have felt the need to get you out and away from him. Honey you can't do this to yourself, we can't play this blame game and what if game. What happened happened and no matter how much we want her to come back to us she can't. All we can do is remember our love for her and her love for us, we can remember her laugh and her smile, we can honor her memory by being together now and being happy. Her death it wasn't either of our faults and the best thing we can do for ourselves and her is to move on and be happy." Quinn didn't respond but Judy felt as though it was finally starting to sink in for Quinn that maybe just maybe Quinn could begin to let the guilt go.

"Are you ready for me to continue."

"Not really but I think its best you do."

"Alright, I love you Quinn always remember that." Quinn snuggled in closer and Judy would accept that for now. "Anyway, after Frannie died, I became very depressed. Your dad still refused me access to you and I felt as if there was no hope left. I began to drink, I spent months drunk; all I did was sleep, eat, and drink. I barely went to work and was eventually fired. It was not the proudest time in my life. I made so many self-deprecating mistakes during that time, including crawling back to your father and trying to get him to take me back. He used me of course and then laughed as he threw me away." Judy held onto Quinn tighter. "Then one day Leroy showed up at me day, gave me the theoretical slap in the face I needed, brought me to Lima, took me to AA, and well it took awhile but I eventually began to heal. When I was sober a year and had a steady job we started appealing for custody every year, and as you can tell we lost every year." That was it; that was her story. It was hard to remember but Judy felt better having finally told Quinn the truth. "I spent every one of my days praying to have you back in my arms and now that I have you I will never ever let go Quinn. No matter how many walls you put up, no matter how many times you push me away, I will be here for you. You are my daughter, the only one I have left and I will do everything and anything in my power to let you know how much you are loved and how much you deserve that love because you Lucy Quinn Fabray are an amazing woman. You are so so strong and brave, you are kind and compassionate, you are smart and creative, and most of all you have so much love to give and you give it without expecting anything in return. Well it is time to start expecting it because it is all you are going to get from now on."

The sudden heaving of Quinn's body against her own alerted Judy to the fact that Quinn was silently crying. "Its alright honey let it out, I'm here." The cries became audible and thought it broke her heart Judy was glad that Quinn finally started release all her pain. Of course when Quinn began to speak as she cried, it was Judy who felt the need to release, not just her pain but her anger. "He never said I love you." Quinn began, "It was always 'you're a disgrace', 'you were a mistake', 'your mother left because of you, she never loved you.' Frannie would tell me that he was lying but then after she died, their was no one to combat his words and I started to believe him."

Quinn seemed to calm just as Judy was about to explode. She pulled away and looked Judy in the eyes. "He was really good at only striking me where my clothes covered. It was usually his belt and his hands but sometimes he used his cigarettes, or he hold my head underwater in the bathtub." Slowly Quinn turned and lifted up her shirt to reveal her back; Judy gasped, the beautiful ivory skin was crisscrossed with thin pearly scars. Judy hesitantly toughed them, she could feel the change from soft smooth skin to slightly raised rough skin. She wanted scream in that moment but she held it in Quinn needed her. Slowly Quinn dropped her shirt back down and turned to face Judy but her head was down, lovingly Judy raised Quinn's chin with fingers so that green met hazel. "I love you and you have nothing to be ashamed of. What he did to you it was wrong and there is no way you deserved this kind of treatment."

"Even if I got a B on a test, or I made his scotch wrong, what about the time I fell asleep and for got to make dinner?" Quinn pleaded.

"No not even then. Quinn you were a child, you're a teenager now, you make mistakes but that is alright; sometimes you'll get punished, like being grounded or have your phone taken away, but violence is never acceptable no matter what."

Quinn sighed and fell into Judy, she was quiet for awhile and Judy thought she was done but then Quinn started again. "Every night I had to kneel for an hour and quote the Bible. I hate the Bible. I hate religion and I feel horrible, like a bad person because I secretly hate God, though when I need him I pray."

"Religion is not what your father forced on you. When your ready we can look for a church or religion that you like and if you find that none of them are right than that is alright too."

"Really?"

"Really." There was a pregnant pause again and Judy rubbed Quinn's arm slowly.

"The closet." Quinn said suddenly.

"What about it?"

"It was his favorite. He'd lock me in there after every punishment. Sometimes for just a few hours but other times…" Quinn trailed off, "I spent two week in there once, just with him giving me food twice a day and taking out the bucket I used to relieve myself once a night." Judy was appalled; no wonder Quinn was claustrophobic. "My summer before freshman year I spent six of the 10 weeks off in that damn closet. I was so thin by the end that I only weight 98 pounds."

Judy did all she could in that moment she hugged her daughter and told her how much she loved her and the two of them cried again until there were no more tears left to shed over Russell Fabray. Dinner was a silent but comfortable affair. Then they watched a light romantic comedy. As Judy tucked Quinn into bed she pushed the bangs from Quinn's forehead, "I think it would be a good idea for you to see someone Quinn."

Quinn sat up quickly, "I'm not crazy."

"I'm not say you are. You are far from. But Quinn what you've been through, how he treated you, it so wrong and I can tell that you still have trouble believing that." The way Quinn looked away was all the answer Quinn needed. "I think it will do you good to talk to someone who knows how to help you. I want you to talk to me too, and I want to help you, but I fear that I can't help you the way you need me too, at least not all the way. Do you understand me?"

Quinn sighed, "I think so."

"I am going to see someone too and maybe we can see someone together, just until we get over this hill?"

Quinn smiled slightly, "I might like that."

"Good." Judy smiled brightly before kissing Quinn goodnight. "I love you."

"I love you too, Judy." Judy's heart jumped at that and as she turned off Quinn's light and watched her daughter sleep in her own bed again Judy felt for the first time in forever that this was the true turn she'd been waiting for, that now she and Quinn could have the relationship they both yearned for.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Two updates in one week, that is great for me. You can thank the snow days for this speed I am working at, that and my procrastination skills for work. I hope you like this chapter, it is in both Judy and Quinn's POV's like usual. I think you can get a true idea of where each of their mindsets are as we move into healing. A little Unholy Trinity full as well as some heavy stuff. Please leave a comment/review. I truly appreciate them. Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters. Glee belongs to its creators and FOX. **

* * *

><p>Judy sat across from Hiram and Leroy, she'd put Quinn to bed about an hour ago and was now sure that Quinn wouldn't be waking. She'd walked into the living room to find her best friends relaxing on the couch together, Leroy's arm drapped protectively around Hiram. They were so cute sometimes. Leroy saw her enter first, "Judy."<p>

"Quinn's home," she told them with a large smile. After receiving much needed hugs the three retired to the kitchen where Judy now found herself. "You talked like really talked?" Hiram asked gently.

"Yes, I told her about my depression and alcoholism. I was completely vulnerable to her. I wanted her to know the truth but I also wanted to show her that she could be the same with me. It work too, she told me everything about living with Russell." Judy clenched her fist, how she wanted to drive to his home and beat the crap out of him for what he did to her daughter.

"I don't like the sounds of that." Leroy muttered. Judy sighed, she knew she shouldn't tell Quinn's secrets but she needed to get this off her chest and she couldn't wait to talk to a therapist. "We were right he was abusive, but so much worse than we ever thought." She preceded to tell them what Quinn had told her. Both men's faces grew taut and red with rage. "He deserves to burn in hell." Hiram said, "The bastard should be locked up and subject to twice the pain he put our Quinn through." Judy was quiet shocked by Hiram's words; normally he was a calm docile man and it took so much to set him off. Leroy was the one with the short fuse.

"We all want that, but we need to be smart about this and we need to consider what Quinn will want to do." The lawyer in Leroy was clearly in control but the way Leroy's hands shaked it was obvious that he was struggling to maintain his control. Leroy would go to Russell's home and beat the crap out of him if he lost his temper. "We could bring up charges of child abuse, we have the journal as prove, thought any good defense lawyer would claim that there was no proof that the journal was written by Frannie and could be a fabrication by you. Judy. Though we would have Quinn's word, and physical scars apparently, it would be winnable."

Judy nodded, "Let's do it."

"We have to ask Quinn first. She may not want to. I know he was horrible to her and she is starting to see that but he is still her father, still the man who raised her for most of her life, she may not want to send him to jail."

Judy shook her head confused, "Like Stockholm Syndrome?" She asked referring to the phenomenon where kidnap victims fall for and begin to identify with their kidnappers.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Battered Wife syndrome but yes essential that too. What is the most important thing here?"

"Quinn." Judy said instantly.

"Exactly, Quinn and the baby and their safety. She is living with you now, she is away from him and is no longer in danger. Now think about charging Russell and the trial that would file. There would be media attention; Russell is a prominent man in a small town. Do we really want to subject Quinn to a lengthy trial and the media attention, especially in her physical and I dare say psychological fragile state?"

Judy knew Leroy was right, there was so much to consider before going to the police to report Russell, the first being Quinn, if she'd want to press charges and could she handle that stress on top of everything else. She hadn't wanted to face the fact that she was raped, there was a slim chance she'd admit to being an abused child. "We should still ask her."

"I agree but perhaps after the baby is born. I fear for both their health if we do this now." Hiram added, he'd calmed down and was thinking more clearly now as well. "The statute of limitations won't be out by then correct?" he directed the question to his husband.

"Correct, we can press charges for quite a few years, it's just easier to do when the event is recent and there is still physical proof, though Quinn carries permanent proof all her life on her back."

How horrible was it to be glad that Quinn bared scars of her torment so that they could use them as evidence later. The question bother Judy so much that it was one of the first questions she asked her new therapist two days later.

"I mean, he hurt my baby so much and all I could think while we were talking about a possible court case is good thing the asshole left marks." Judy had been steadily crying since she first told her therapist her story, how she lost custody of her daughters, how Francine had been killed, how Quinn had been beaten, raped, and homeless all before her 17th birthday.

"It's not an odd thought, Judy, you want him to be held accountable for what he did to Quinn and the only way to do that is to have physical proof, proof that unfortunately is etched into Quinn's skin."

Judy sighed and sat back, "I just feel so helpless all the time."

"How as it been the last few days since she has been home" the therapist, Dr. Orr said as she scribbled some notes down. She was an attractive woman with auburn hair held in a loss bun; she wore a light grey skirt suit with a purple shirt. She appeared to be a few years younger than Judy.

"Good, quiet but good. She hasn't really told me anything new but she isn't phasing me out either. She hasn't gone back to school yet, we decided Monday would be a better day for that, so instead we've been watching movies together and playing some games."

Dr. Orr nodded, "That is nice. Judy you are doing a much better job than you think you are. Abused children they are difficult to handle because they are constantly waiting for the next shoe to fall. They either don't trust easily at all or they trust too easily in hopes of finding someone to rely on and love them. The emotional scars never go away they last all their lives, all the way through adulthood. Do most of them recover and live functional happy lives, yes, and that usually occurs in cases where they are shown consistency and love in their new homes. You are providing that to Quinn. Just keep doing what you are doing for her."

"I guess I can't understand how she can think that she deserved to be treated like that, that she didn't report him to a teacher. Just like I don't understand how she thinks she deserved to be raped and won't report Paul either."

Dr. Orr paused a moment, "Quinn's thoughts, her actions are not uncommon in both abused children and rape victims. Russell brainwashed Quinn from early childhood that she was a mistake and a bad child, he used your departure and then Frannie's death to reiterate these lies, to make them valid in his and Quinn's minds, he guilted her into believing him. As for not admitting that she was raped, I don't know Quinn at all so I can't say for sure why she is in denial, but I have a feeling it has to do with the circumstances, who the rapist was, and her need to not be a victim again. Subconsciously Quinn knows she's been a victim at her father's hands and she doesn't want to be a victim again."

Judy sighed, it wasn't fair, Quinn didn't deserve any of this, and she said so to Dr. Orr.

"Your right Judy, it isn't fair, but it has happened and now it is your job to help Quinn heal, and you are doing that right now, by suggesting you both go to a therapist. I can help you with your feelings and your issues and then you will be in a better place to help Quinn. Now we are out of time but next week I want to focus on you and your feelings about what has happened."

"Thank you." Judy shook Dr. Orr's hand before going out to the waiting room where she saw Quinn exiting her therapist's office, tears tracking down her cheeks, her eyes puffy with redness. Judy rushed to her daughter and hugged her tight while dropping kisses onto her head, "You're alright and I love you."

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up from her nap to someone jumping onto the bed next to her, she was not at all in the mood to great whoever it was that thought her bed was a bounce house, after her first therapy sessions she'd collapsed on to her bed. Who knew that just talking could be so exhausting.<p>

_Quinn's eyes wandered around the room the moment she set foot in it, the wall were painted a calming warm robin's egg blue. The desk at the far end was a cool oak. Two cream colored couches faced each other in the middle of the room, and at the opposite end from the desk a corner with three beanbag chairs and some toys sat. Quinn had never been allowed to have beanbag chair growing up and she really want to try it out, but she wasn't a kid and that section was clearly for younger clients. _

"_We can sit there if you want, I do sometimes when I am going over my notes." Quinn glanced back at her therapist, , she was a younger woman than Quinn had been expecting, maybe in her late twenties early thirties. She had long wavy blonde hair that was let loose and came down beyond her shoulders. She wore black leggings with a red and grey patterned sweater dress, a loose fun scarf hung around her neck. "I don't think I could get up once I am down." Quinn admitted as she rubbed her ever expanding stomach. "Alright, the couches are fine too."_

_Quinn followed Dr. Snider over to the two couches, Quinn had expected her to sit across from her but instead Dr. Snider sat on the same couch as Quinn with her body angled towards her. Quinn sighed, what was she even supposed to say. She was really only hear because Judy thought it was a good idea and Quinn, despite what Judy had done to break her trust, really didn't want to mess this up again, she didn't want Judy to finally get sick of her and kick her out. Ugh, that was just the thinking that Judy had told her to stop, maybe that was a good place to begin._

"_I…I'm afraid Judy will finally realize that I am not worth her efforts and she'll kick me out." Quinn said quickly, so quickly she didn't think her therapist would understand her, but the woman just nodded softly. "Why would you not be worth your mother's love and attention?"_

_Quinn shrugged, "My father, Russell, he always said I was a mistake, that I was a bad child, and that is why she left in the first place."_

"_What does she say?"_

_Quinn rubbed her hands together staring at the thin lines of blue that ran through her ivory skin like underground rivers in the frozen tundra. "That she tried to take me and Frannie from him, because she'd caught him locking me in the closet one day, but she lost the custody hearing and Russell had a restraining order put against her."_

"_Who do you believe?"_

_Quinn bit her lip as her in sides began to turn, her chest tightened with pain and anxiety. She rubbed her hands together harder and harder, enjoying the friction that it caused, a rough near painful sensation. Suddenly a gentle hand was placed over her own pausing the motion. Quinn looked up to see Dr. Snider looking at her a little smile gracing her lips. "I…I don't know." Quinn finally admitted. "I don't know who to believe. I mean I know Judy is telling the truth, its public record I looked it up the first time she told me that, but I don't know what if he was telling the truth too."_

"_Quinn they can't both be telling the truth." She said quietly but firmly._

"_Can't they?" Quinn shouted standing up quickly, "Can't they?" she said again as she began to pace in the room. "what if Judy really only wanted to take Frannie away from him, but Frannie wouldn't let her. Frannie would have made her try to get custody of me too. Frannie actually loved me, unlike them. She would have taken me anywhere with her, she would have made sure I was safe. She was always making sure I was as safe as I could. She put the healing ointment on my back, she held the ice to me bruises, she wrapped me up in blankets when I was forced to sleep on the cold floor. Neither of them did any of that for me. Russell just punished and Judy was nowhere to be found. So why can't they both be telling the truth? I am a bad person, look at me I am sixteen and pregnant." Quinn was in near hysterics now as she turned to face Dr. Snider, she didn't know why she was unloading on this woman, maybe it was because everything had finally come to a head, she was so tired of being scared, of being lonely, of wondering what the hell was wrong with her that everyone she loved either hurt her or left her. She needed answers and Dr. Snider looked like she may have them._

"_They have to both be telling the truth!" Quinn yelled, "He can't be lying because why in the world would he do what he did to me unless I deserved it. Why would he beat me, starve me, drown me, degrade me, and treat me like a slave it I didn't deserve it, if there wasn't something so wrong with me that needed fixing. And she has to be telling the truth because I want my mom back, I want her to hold me and tell me that everything will be okay and I want to believe her. I want to believe that she is never leaving me again, that no matter what I do wrong I have a home and I have a family, and that my life didn't end and die with Frannie." Quinn was heaving now her breath shallow, "But if she is right then he was wrong and then why the hell did he do all of that to me?" _

_Quinn crumbled to the couch and buried her face into her hands, "I'm so confused." She cried for what felt like forever only the sensation of Dr. Snider's hand on her should anchoring her to this world. When she finally calmed down she noticed that her session was nearly up. "I'm sorry." She whispered to her therapist. _

"_There is no need to be sorry Quinn, this is what these sessions and this room is for, for you to get out all your thoughts and feelings so that you, with my help, can wade your way through it all and figure it all out. I know you are confused right now, but I'll help you untangle it all, but I want you to look at me and really listen to me on this okay?"_

_Quinn nodded and gave Dr. Snider her attention, "I don't know you very well Quinn but I can tell you that no matter what you have done in your life, you did not deserve to be beaten, starved, drowned or whatever else it is that your father did to you. No one deserves that and I hope that with time I can help you at the very least see and understand that. Okay."_

"_Okay."_

"_I also want you to call me if you ever feel overwhelmed, sad, or like you need to do something to take your pain away." Dr. Snider hand her a card, "Hurting yourself, it may take the pain away for a little bit but in the end it will make everything worse."_

_Quinn shook her head, "I don't hurt myself."_

"_I'm glad to hear that, but it can start small, like rubbing your hands raw," Dr. Snider nodded to Quinn's slight red hands. "Call me if you find yourself doing that again, deal?"_

"_Deal."_

Yes this morning had been horrible but Quinn felt a little better now, or she would if whoever it was that was bouncing on her be would stop. "Ugh stop you're going to make me barf." Quinn yelled as she rolled over to see Santana smirking at her along with Brittany. No wonder it felt like she was going to be bounced of the bed.

"Nice to see you too, Preggers."

"Satan, Brits." Quinn quipped but smiled. Santana was the snarkiest and frankly bitchest girl she'd ever met but Quinn loved her for it, Santana was an amazing friend, better than any of the friends Quinn had ever had.

"Are you home for good now Quinn, because we missed you." Britt asked her eyes full of concern, "Lord Tubbington even went on a hunger strike until we found you, of course he needs to lose a few pounds so that was probably a good thing." Quinn giggle slightly. Brittany was amazing sometimes, just as fiercely loyal as Santana but she was gentler and way more understanding.

"Yeah, I'm home for good and I am sorry for leaving." Quinn suddenly felt ashamed. As she looked at her best friends she could tell they were nearly exhausted as she was. "Thank you for looking for me, you… you didn't have to do that."

"Ugh" Santana flopped on the bed, "Sure we did. You really need to cut this, 'I'm not good enough' crap out. Your cool Q and we kinda like ya so yeah, totally 'good enough'" That was probably the closest to emotional stuff and a big "I love you" Q would ever get from Santana and it meant everything to Quinn.

"I'm trying I really am, even going to a therapist now." Quinn admitted. She'd never admit that to anyone else but she know San and Britt wouldn't tell a soul.

"Good. Now are we done with this sappy reunion because I have the whole day free and I say we get Judes to back us some of her badass cookies and we have a movie marathon."

"Yeah cookies!" Brittany clapped her hands.

"Sure I'd like that."

The three went out to the living room where Judy was having a glass of wine with Carol. Upon seeing her, Carol got up and hugged Quinn tightly "Missed you sweetheart."

"I'm sorry and thank you for helping Judy look for me."

Carol shook her head, "No apologizes needed. So what are you three up too?"

Santana smirked and turned to Judy, "We'd love some cookies Mrs. F" Judy laughed and walked towards the kitchen, "Sure Santana, but I think it's time you learned how to make these. Come on girls baking lesson."

Quinn burst out laughing at Santana's face, "Can't get everything for free." Carol poked at Santana who trudged into the kitchen though Quinn could see the smile in her eyes. Britt followed after, "Should I get Rachel?" Quinn halted, Judy and Carol turned to look at her. Quinn shut her eyes, "Not this time Britt, it's a Unholy Trio night." Quinn didn't look at Judy she didn't want to see her reaction. No she wasn't ready to deal with Rachel but she would, eventually but tonight she wanted to have fun with her two best friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I know that Judy and Quinn's therapist are legally required to report suspected instances of child abuse, but I am choosing to ignore that right now as authors privileged and the fact that Quinn is no longer in that environment and out of harms way. Thank you for understanding this slight lapse in legal protocol.**

**Please Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. I took a cannon event and flipped it a bit. I am kind of proud of how it came out. Let me know what you think. Thank you as always to those of you who continue to review I truly appreciate it. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Glee belongs to its creators and FOX.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 35<p>

Quinn managed to avoid Rachel for an entire week. Sure it was kind of mean but every time she saw the short brunette she felt her insides boil with anger and betrayal. Quinn had been nice to Rachel the best she could, she brought Rachel into her friendship with Santana and Brittany, the first real friends the girl had had in ages, and how did Rachel repay Quinn, by reading her most prized possession and reading it to Judy and the Berry men. No Quinn was in no way ready to accept whatever long winded apology Rachel had likely rehearsed in her mirror.

Quinn's luck however ran out on Friday. Hiram and Leroy were going away for a weekend alone in Chicago and were leaving Friday afternoon and Judy had a late settlement which meant Quinn would have to bring Rachel home from glee practice. After practice Quinn walked out with Santana and Brittany and after waving goodbye to her friends waited begrudgingly for Rachel to finish saying (read making out) goodbye to Finn. She didn't take as long as Quinn had expected. Quietly the two got into Quinn's car and started to leave, just as Quinn was about to turn left to turn Rachel spoke, "Can you take me somewhere else please?" Stopped at the stop sign Quinn glared at Rachel, "I know I have no right to ask anything of you, especially after I so grossly and inexplicably invaded your privacy but it is important, so please and you go to this place with me?" It was clear from the slight shine of tears glistening in the chocolate brown eyes that this request meant more than anything to Rachel and Quinn relented making a right instead of the left.

The twosome pulled into Carmel High School after an extremely uncomfortable tense and silent car ride. Quinn shrugged when Rachel asked her to follow, not really wanting to wait for however long in the car Quinn followed. They slipped into the auditorium, which amazingly and surprisingly had an upper terrace and sat. Down on the stage a group of kids were singing and dancing, a woman with long dark brown hair watched in the center of the seating halfway back. The group was really good, way better than the New Directions. After the song was finished the woman stood shaking her head. "No, no no. You need to make the audience feel it, make the heartache theirs not just make them fell yours." Then the woman began to sing and she was incredible. Quinn had never heard a voice like that; well no that wasn't completely true; Rachel was just as good as this woman.

"She's great." Quinn found herself whispering to Rachel.

"Yeah." There was something in the way Rachel's voice hitched when she spoke that caught Quinn's attention and she just happened to look at her as Rachel spoke again, "She's my mom."

Quinn's jaw dropped, she knew it. Her eyes darted from Rachel to the woman and back again, then she squinted to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. Now that she was really looking there was an undeniable resemblance between the two. The woman's face was more angular, whether that was due to mature and age Quinn wasn't sure but everything else from the voice to the mannerisms were Rachel. "How…How do you know?" Quinn had to double check that Rachel wasn't pulling her tail.

"Earlier this year Mr. Schue brought us here to watch Vocal Adrenaline. Shelby, that's her name, Shelby Corcoran, she always does a set before the group goes on when they do their concerts. When I got home I quickly told my dads all about her. When I mentioned her name, Daddy nearly chocked on his tea and Papa sent Judy this weird look. Needless to say I forced them to tell me who she was." Rachel sighed, "I had never really thought about my mother before, I never felt the need to, because of your mom. Judy was everything I ever needed. She treated me like I was her own and it felt amazing and I never felt like I was missing out on not having a mother."

Quinn's stomach churned and she bit her lip holding in the urge to yell that Judy was her mom not Rachel's. It was clear Rachel was not finished talking. "You're not the only one afraid of losing Judy." Rachel's voice was small and gentle and vulnerable. "Judy used to talk about you and Frannie all the time. I knew you existed but because I'd never met you it was like you were a figment of Judy's imagination, a dream almost. Then suddenly you were here and I realized perhaps for the first time in my life that Judy was not my mother and it broke my heart." Rachel had been looking at her hands the entire time she was speaking but now she looked at Quinn and it was like looking into the mirror, there was heartbreak and fear but an underlining of hope. "I'm so sorry Quinn." Rachel expressed, "I'm so sorry that I read your journal but I panicked. I could see you and Judy getting closer, she was coming over less often, when I went to go talk to her she was always either with you or doing something for you. I felt like I was losing the only mother I had ever known and I tried to hold on to her. I don't really know what I thought when I picked up your journal, I'd seen you take it everywhere so I knew it was special to you, I was mainly curious but I'll admit a part of me hoped that whatever was in there would put a wedge between you and Judy, that maybe it would be just enough for me to get my mom back."

As Quinn listened to Rachel and watched tears roll down her cheeks Quinn didn't know what to think or what she was feeling. Part of her sympathized with Rachel, she feared losing Judy just as much and had only known her a few months, but at the same time she was disgusted with the other girl, how could anyone wish to separate a mother and daughter. "When I read it though, God Quinn I am so sorry. What you went through, I can't even imagine. That little hope I had that I could use the journal against you, it flew out of my mind and all I knew was that I had to tell Judy because I knew that you needed help, that this secret your were carrying around was likely eating at you. I just wanted to help Quinn, you have to believe that. I didn't mean to betray you when I read the journal to Judy, I didn't mean to make you distrust her. I really am so so sorry."

Quinn sighed and leaned back. As much as Rachel claimed to be the next Barbra Striesand the girl was a horrible liar so Quinn knew she only spoke the truth, that once she'd read the words Frannie had written all she wanted to do was help Quinn. It didn't really fix anything but it was nice to know what Rachel's motivations were.

Down on the stage Shelby was demonstrating a dance move, she as quite the dancer too. "Have you talked to her? Do you want to?" Quinn pointed down at Shelby. It was Rachel's turn to sigh and for the first time ever Quinn saw Rachel slump under the weight of life. Quinn was saddened.

"I don't know. I hadn't at first, I had Judy and I didn't need a mother, she was mine, but now…" Rachel turned and placed her hand on Quinn's and squeezed, " I know that she is not my mom and she never was. She is yours and Quinn she is an amazing mom. Your scared to let her in and I get that, but Quinn it is so worth it."

The two fell quiet and watched the remainder of practice. As Shelby left Quinn watched Rachel's eye's follow the woman. Biting her lip gently in thought Quinn decided to do something she never thought she would ever do, but perhaps Rachel was right about letting Judy in and trusting her, and not just Judy but all the amazing people who'd come into her life since she knocked on the Berry's door all those months ago, even Rachel because despite her massive intrusion into Quinn's privacy the little brunette had been a very good friend. So Quinn reached over and squeezed Rachel's hand, "I've lost my mother once and I never want anyone to feel that way, especially not you Rachel. Am I hurt by what you did yes, but I'm willing to forgive you, to start again. Judy she loves you, I know that I've always known it, she loves you so much that it scared me, was the root of some of my fears and unwillingness to trust Judy, but your right she has been amazing to me. She's is a great mother and there is no reason why we have to make her choose between us, we can both have her." Rachel seemed to perk up at this and she smiled brightly. "As for Shelby, that is your call Rachel, I don't know the circumstances of your adoption, but if one day you want to meet her, talk to her, I will be right by your side." This caused Rachel to launch into Quinn's arm giving her a slightly inappropriately long hug. When Rachel let go Quinn stood, "Come on lets go home, I'm thinking it's about time we had a Berry/Fabray only sleep over."

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

To say Judy was surprised to see Quinn and Rachel lounging on the sofa together watching _Chicago_ would be the understatement of the year. Yet there the two were a bowl of popcorn between the two, cookies on a plate on the coffee table, water and Sprite in cups. "Having a nice evening girls?" The two turned and smiled at her. "Yes. How was your day Judy?" Rachel asked kindly.

"Busy and exhausting." Judy admitted as she through her coat on the back of the wingback chair. Quinn seemed to look Rachel, her eyes squinted in thought her teeth worrying her lip, and then she seemed to come to a decision and turned her attention to Judy, "Well then why don't you join us Mom?"

Judy's heart jumped at hearing 'mom' in Quinn's slightly nasal gentle voice. She knew she was beaming as made her way around the couch and sat between the two girls because her cheeks hurt with the smile placed there. Then Quinn was leaning against her squirming to get closer so Judy lifted her arm and pulled Quinn closer. Quinn restarted the movie and began watching, Judy turned to Rachel who was grinning widely at Judy and Quinn. Judy raised an eyebrow in questions but Rachel just shook her head before leaning it against Judy's shoulder and watching the movie.

Judy didn't know what had happened between the two girls but it didn't matter. Somehow Judy knew that the girls had worked out whatever differences or issues they had. Judy was relieved the feeling of being torn between her daughter and the girl she loved as one seeped away. Relaxing for the first time in ages Judy kissed the top of Quinn's head then turned her attention to the conniving Roxy Hart.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I had a slight writers block, trying to figure out how fast I want to go. I've been writing this story for a long time now (as those amazing people who are still reading know) and I feel like I need to speed things up for you guys. Jump some time and get to the end instead of dragging everything out. I think most of the things I wanted to happen in this story can wait for the sequel (yes I have always planned on a sequel). I wanted to develop Rachel, Puck, Santana, and Brittany more but like I said I might wait for the sequel to do that. So hopefully now that I am pushing up the timeline I will be getting chapters out faster. Please let me know if the pace change does not work for you and if I should slow down again. As always let me know what you think of this chapter, I am quite proud of it actually. I hope you like it too. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Glee belongs to its creators and Fox. **

* * *

><p>Ch. 36:<p>

Quinn was surprised when she woke up around 11 am to find Leroy and Hiram sitting on the couch in her living room. She had expected to have a peaceful solo Saturday since her Mom was at a conference this weekend. Instead she was staring at the two men whom had been in her life for months now but she barely knew or interacted with. Frankly she was perfectly fine with that. Quinn hated to admit it but older men often scared her. That was probably Russell's fault.

"Good Morning Quinn. I see you are holding up the age old adage of teens sleeping all morning." Hiram giggled to himself, Quinn sure didn't find if funny and Leroy just rolled his eyes.

"I think that's more the baby's fault than me being a teenager." Quinn replied as she walked past the two men and into the kitchen to grab herself some cereal for breakfast. "So where's Rachel?"

"She's spending the day and having a sleep over at Kurt's tonight?" Quinn paused and looked at the two men an eyebrow raised at them, "Doesn't Finn live with the Hummel's now?" She remembered hearing something about Carol and Burt Hummel dating and moving their families in together. It seemed kind of fast to Quinn but to each their own.

Leroy laughed, "Yes, and we have been insured by Carol as well as Burt that Rachel will be staying with Kurt in his room while Finn will be upstairs in his own room which is right next to theirs." Finn must love that.

"Cool. So…" The two men were just staring at her and it was frankly starting to creep her out a bit, "what are you two doing today?" Hiram and Leroy looked at each other a moment before Hiram began speaking.

"We were hoping to maybe take you and spend some time together, that is if you don't have any plans already."

Quinn paused; they wanted to spend the day with her? Why? "Um, no I was just going to veg out on the couch and maybe catch up on my reading. But I mean you guys don't need to stay with me. You should go somewhere together, I promise I won't do a runner again."

It was Leroy who answered her, he smiled gently as he spoke, "honestly Quinn we really would like to spend time with you. I know we don't know each other that well and we don't interact much, not at all alone and Hiram and I would really like to change that. We are sorry if you felt we haven't wanted to get to know you but both of us have noticed that you aren't very comfortable around us and we wanted to respect that and give you your space and some time." Quinn looked away embarrassed that the two men who had done nothing to her, actually they'd been nothing but nice, had noticed her avoidance of them. She felt guilty really. "I didn't mean to offend you." She mumbled.

"We aren't offended Quinn, not at all, we understand your apprehension." Hiram said firmly but kindly.

"But we want to start developing a relationship with you, one that is completely on your terms and builds at your own pace. Quinn we love you, I can tell by the shaking of your head right now that you don't believe us, but it is true, we do love you and we want to be here for you, we want to be whatever you want us to be for you whether that be father figures or friends. Its up to you completely but we wanted to come to you today to start things off, to let you know that we want a relationship with you."

Quinn bit her lip, did she want a relationship with Hiram and Leroy, one approaching something like what Rachel had with Judy. Part of her yearned for a father, a real one who would love her, make her feel safe, threaten any boyfriends who dated her. She wanted a real grandfather for her daughter. At the same time she was petrified, what if Hiram and Leroy turned out to be like Russell, or worse she turned them into Russell. Was it worth the risk, the potential heartbreak. Quinn wasn't so sure but as she looked at the eager face of Hiram and the patient soft face of Leroy she thought she could at least give them today, as a start.

"I guess we could go out today."

"Yeah, you'll love what we have planned, I know it." Hiram jumped up running towards the house, "I'll get the keys and we can go." Quinn turned to Leroy who was giggling and shaking his head at his over excitable husband. Quinn laughed.

Hiram hadn't been lying, Quinn absolutely loved that the two men had planned for their day together; after a very quiet but not uncomfortable ride to Columbus Quinn found herself at the Art Museum exploring the Ansel Adams exhibit. It was extraordinary. The range of whites and blacks and greys in his landscapes left her speechless, the emotions he caught those landscapes were soul moving. Quinn could only hope to be half as talented. She truly loved that all of Ansel work was film and had been developed with sweat and straining eyes in the dim red light of a dark room. It was as if Ansel left a piece of himself in every photograph. It was amazing that such small pictures could be so grand and enormous.

Quinn had spent hours in the small exhibit but Hiram and Leroy didn't seem to mind. Eventually they moved onto other exhibits but Quinn's mind lingered on Ansel's work. Just before they left she had one more peek around.

"I take it we did well?" Hiram asked as he led the threesome to a local restaurant that he loved so they could have a late lunch, well more like an early dinner.

Quinn blushed, she'd been gushing about photography techniques the entire time they had been in the exhibit and wouldn't be surprised if the two men were sick of hearing her speak. "Yes, it was so wonderful, thank you so much."

"Judy had mentioned that you were attached to your camera so it was a safe bet on our part." Leroy chuckled. They'd reached the restaurant and were seated near the front by the waitress. She was older woman, who despite trying to hide it was giving both Quinn and the Berry men a slightly disgusted look.

"Don't you get tired of it?" Quinn asked as the woman left.

"Of what?" Leroy asked.

"The stares, glares, whispers, rude comments." Quinn motioned towards the waitress who was not so discretely pointing to them as she gossiped with her coworker. To give the coworker some credit she gave the woman a glare in returned said something quick and then left.

"You don't get over Quinn but you learn to deal and ignore it. Also things, though not perfect are so much better than we were younger. Not only were we gay but also interracial which didn't sit well with those who were okay with our sexuality. Does it hurt, sometimes, but I wouldn't change anything, I love Hiram and he loves me and we have an amazing family that includes three very amazing woman, one who is sitting before us who has the most strength of anyone we've ever met."

Quinn ducked her head, "Thank you."

"It simply the truth." Hiram shrugged.

The waitress came back and took their order with little exchange between herself and them. Quinn couldn't help but roll her eyes at the woman arrogance. At least the food was good. The threesome fell into simple conversation mainly base level things to get to know each other. Quinn learned that ironically it was Hiram who was the horror buff and Leroy who couldn't stand them. She also learned that both men were huge Credence Clearwater Revival fans as well as Lynard Skynd and Rolling Stones. Quinn had admitted to being kind of a Classical nerd, loving Bach to Beethoven to Mozart. She also loved Big Band and Swing music. Gershwin was another favorite. In the terms of modern music she generally stuck to singer song writers, her current obsession was Ingrid Michaelson, but she also dabbled in House music (Avicii, David Guetta) and alternative rock(Paramore, The Black Keys, Nirvana).

Soon it was time to go and they paid for their meal. They were about to leave when the waitress stopped them, "You know it is incidents like this that prove that people like you shouldn't raise children. I mean honestly she can't be more than 16 years old and she's pregnant. A shame really, I bet she was looking for some normalcy and stability." The three just stopped their jaws dropping. Quinn saw Leroy about to respond but she beat him to the punch.

"Excuse me?" Quinn exclaimed her eyes narrowing as they trained on the woman whom took a step back.

"If you'd have been raised in a normal family with a good Christian father this wouldn't have happened to you. I know it is difficult living with their life style but honey looking for stability and a normal life by having premarital sex is not how to find it."

Quinn bristled and she took a step forward, she felt either Leroy or Hiram try to stop her but she ignored the squeezing hand on her shoulder. "Really you really think I wouldn't be a teen mother right now if I had been raised in a good Christian family?"

"Of course." The woman didn't sound so sure now.

"Well let me set thing straight for you small bigoted mind, these are not my fathers but wish they had been because if they were than I wouldn't be pregnant. You see they have an extraordinary daughter who is one not pregnant and two so kind and understand and immensely talented that she will be going far in this world. Her name is Rachel Berry and you'd better remember it because if an few years it will be all over. Second I have a good Christian father, so good that he beat me nightly, he locked my in closets for weeks on end, and he degraded me with every word he spoke. So yeah I made a mistake and went looking for love and stability and normalcy as you put it, and yeah I got pregnant. But you know what is good about that, my good Christian father kicked me out of his house and I was lucky enough to land on their door step and never have I felt more love and acceptance from a father figure in my life than I have in the few short months I have been honored to know Hiram and Leroy. So excuse me if we don't fit into the tiny black and white world that you live in but don't you dare insult the two most important men in my life ever again. You can condemn me all you want but not them. Now normally I'd report you to your manager but seeing as she is coming now I don't feel like I will need to. Have a good day."

With that Quinn turned on her heel and marched out of the restaurant, Hiram with her Leroy a few minutes later. She was still fuming half way back to Lima, the audacity of that woman to blame Leroy and Hiram for her mistakes it just boiled Quinn's blood. "I'm sorry about that woman," Quinn finally said into the dead silence that ruled the car since they got in. Leroy who was driving suddenly slowed down and pulled over. He and Hiram turned to look at her. "Why would you need to apologize for her?"

Quinn shrugged, "She was horrible to you because I was with you."

"Quinn," Leroy's voice was low and gentle. It pulled Quinn's eyes up. Love and concern flowed from the brown and blue eyes looking back at her. "She would have said something whether you were there or not. She was a small minded person. You were not the cause of her comments."

Quinn knew they were right but she just need to hear it from them. "I guess."

"There is no guessing about it. It's fact. Also we'd like to thank you for sticking up for us in there. What you said, how you feel about us, it means so much." Leroy smiled as she reach over an took her hand. "I wanted to say that earlier but you looked like you were about to explode so I wanted to let you cool down."

"Probably a good idea. I meant what I said, I know we haven't interacted much but the little we have you two have been amazing to me. I mean just look at today you drove hours to take me to an exhibit neither of you would normally go to and you listened to me talk about photography all day, it well…." Quinn was crying gently now, "It the best thing anyone has done for me in such a long time. I just…thank you." Both men squeezed her hand, no words just sincere looks and understanding.

When they got home Quinn was exhausted and half asleep. Leroy opened her door, "Will you let me carry you?" Quinn sleepily nodded. She felt two strong arms slide under her and lift her from the car. She rested her head against his firm chest and didn't feel anxious or scared. She wasn't exactly comfortable but it didn't feel like she wanted to jump out of her skin. She was almost completely asleep by the time they entered the garage apartment.

"Leroy is she okay?" Quinn could hear a slight panic in her mother's voice.

"She's fine Judy just tired, I'll take her to bed." A few seconds later she was being laid in her bed and covers being pulled over her.

"Thank you," she mumbled as she snuggled into her pillow.

"You're welcome good night."

"Night."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I am so proud of myself I can't believe I got this out so fast. I hope you like this chapter, big decisions being made and some insight into some of Quinn's relationships. I would also like to thank all of you who continue to review. I really really appreciate it. I am so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Glee belongs to its creators and FOX.**

* * *

><p>Ch.37<p>

At seven and half months pregnant Quinn was started to slow down. To be quiet honest she often felt like a water buffalo have the time and a walrus the other half. The baby was getting more active by the day. She was frequently waking Quinn in the middle of the night by dancing on Quinn's bladder and she like to kick during Cheerios practice. Yes the baby was one active kiddo, it was like she was desperate to not let Quinn forget she was alive and growing and would soon, a month and half, be joining the world.

Tonight the baby had woken Quinn around one in the morning doing an Irish jig. With her night light the only source of light in the room Quinn lay on her back, her hand making gentle circles on her stomach trying to calm her little dance. Her little dance, Quinn sighed at the thought. She'd been procrastinating far too long on her decision on whether or not she was keeping the baby. The decision had flip flop consistently over the past few months but the last few weeks, since she came home to Judy, started going to therapy, and began getting to know Hiram and Leroy better her mind had drifted in one particular directions and she wasn't sure if it was the right one, she was scared that she was being selfish.

"Oh baby I just want what's best for you." Her daughter kicked and Quinn smiled. Eventually the two feel asleep.

QFQFQFQFQFQF

"Hey Quinn." Quinn looked up and smiled as Noah came bounding over to her spot in the library. After he had found her at Spencer's they'd reinstated their lunch reading dates, no not dates, sessions. "Hi Noah, did you finish it?" Quinn motioned to Hunger Games in his hands.

"Yes, crazy shit."

"Language, Noah." Quinn corrected as she rubbed her stomach.

"Baby Q can't hear me." Noah rolled his eyes as he sat Indian style next to Quinn. She immediately leaned into him and he through his arm around her shoulders. "Tired?"

She nodded with a slight yawn, "All the time now. And yes she can hear you, at least that is what the books say."

"Fine, I'll watch my language." Somehow Quinn doubted her friend could for very long. "Anyway, yeah that book was insane. Katniss is so badass though. I kinda feel bad for Gale, she's totally going to choose Peeta in the end."

Quinn swallowed her giggle at Noah analyzing the romantic relationships of Katniss; he probably wouldn't appreciate being teased about it. Noah actually took critique books very seriously. "You think so?"

"Totally, there is no way you go through something like that and not remain connected forever. Peeta truly loves Katniss, I think Katniss does too but she is too afraid to acknowledge it. Gale is familiar he is similar to her, but Peeta is new and he comes from a different part of society within in District 12 yet he completely understands her and risks his life to save her. Its overwhelming for her. Katniss can only focus on surviving so she can get back to Prim, who she believe will be abandoned by their mom, if she dies. She is in denial because there is so much else in her life she has to think about and worry about, but she sees Peeta, she feels for him, yeah so I think eventually she will realize that she loves him too." Quinn felt a weird sensation flow through her as Noah spoke, the way he looked at her it was almost as if he was talking about her and not Katniss.

"Guess you'll have to read the next two books to find out." Quinn said trying to move the conversation forward.

"Oh I already started Catching Fire, they just started the Victory Tour."

"Well my own warning is that you're in for a ton of curves."

"Great." Noah rolled his eyes but smiled. "So how is the little one?" He didn't even hesitate as he rubbed her stomach. It wasn't long after she got home that he began doing this, the first time had caught Quinn by surprise but she found she liked it. So did Baby Q, she often kicked and moved when Noah spoke or rubbed Quinn's stomach.

"Restless as always, had me up at one last night."

"No wonder you are tired. You can take a nap if you want, I'll wake you for your next class." Quinn looked at her watch, thirty minutes, that was defiantly enough for a power nap. Quinn shimmed and slid down putting her head in Noah's lap, he instantly began scratching her head it was so calming. "Thanks."

"No prob." Quinn couldn't see but Noah was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

JFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJF

Judy moved through the mall with Quinn, with the winter fading and spring around the corner, Quinn was in desperate need of new maternity clothes. Though she was still relatively small, Quinn's stomach had grown out quickly in the last two weeks. "What do you want? Jean and shirts or dresses?"

Quinn paused her search through some sun dresses, "Both I guess, but I don't need to many, it isn't long now anyway?" Quinn shrugged and continued her search. Forty-five minutes later they had two new dresses, a couple pairs of pants, and four new shirts. Judy was starting to lead their way out of the department store when she noticed Quinn was no longer with her. Turning she saw Quinn staring at the intimate's section, in particularly the bras. "Sweetheart?" Judy walked back to Quinn, "Do you need a new bra too?" Quinn was biting her lip her eyes jumping around and her hands wringing, rather rubbing hard together. Judy gently reached out stopping Quinn's hands. "Honey?" Judy prompted again.

"I…I think I need a nursing bra soon." Her voice was so low and Judy nearly missed her statement but she heard, oh did she hear. Judy's heart jumped in her chest, her eyes grew wide as did her smile. Quinn was looking at her cautiously, slight fear and nervousness swirling in her hazel gaze.

"Does…Quinn are you keeping the baby?"

Quinn bit her lip again while ducking her head, Judy reached out and lifted her daughter's chin so that their eyes met, "It's alright if you do."

"Really?"

"Yes, absolutely yes. I will help you in every way that I can. I love you Quinn and I love my granddaughter so much." That was the first time that Judy had called the baby her granddaughter and it felt amazing coming off her lips.

Quinn nodded as tears began to seep from her eyes, "I think I really do. I love her too, and I just…I don't ever want her to think I didn't love her or that I abandoned her. I know what that feels like and I never ever want that for my child."

It felt like a knife went through Judy's heart. "Oh Quinn I'm so sor…"

"No I didn't say that to make you feel bad. I am starting to realize just how much everything was out of your control, that this was all Russell's fault. But that doesn't change the fact that I felt that way growing up and I refuse for my child to feel the same way. It is going to be hard and I am not really sure I am making the right choice for her, maybe she deserves better, someone who can give her everything she needs and deserves."

"You can do that Quinn." Judy pulled Quinn into her and hugged her closes, "you have me and Leroy and Hiram. I know that Santana, Brittany, Rachel, and even Puck will help too. You have a great support system because we all love you and this baby, so don't think you can't give her what she deserves because you can, and what she and you both deserve the most is each other."

Quinn nodded into Judy, "Thank you."

"No need for thank yous, I'm going to be Grandmother." Judy paused, "Oh Lord I'm a Grandmother." This of course made Quinn laugh. "Yeah, but at least you're a young one."

Judy chuckle, "Thank the Lord for that." The two laughed as the moved toward the nursing bra's, Judy suddenly felt lighter and happier, Quinn was keeping the baby and Judy couldn't be more thrilled.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: So I think this is the last chapter. Normally I do an epilogue but since I will be doing a sequel I am not sure if I am going to do the epilogue for this. What do you guys think? Epilogue or not? I told you all I was speeding up, I hope you like how I did it. I don't thin I left anything important out, but you let me know. Thanks again to all my amazing reviewers. Thank you for being loyal and constantly coming back to read my updates no matter how much time passed between them. Thank you for review and being honest with me. your support has been so great and meant so much to me. I hope you stick around for the sequel. Thanks again! Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Glee belongs its creator and FOX.**

* * *

><p>Ch.38<p>

"I have told you I have a personal vendetta against pink right, and yet here I am in the land of pink." Santana whined as she moved through the racks of tiny pink clothing behind Brittany, Rachel, and Quinn.

"No one forced you to come." Quinn reminded her best friend while keeping her amusement to herself. Santana had been complaining from the minute they entered Babies R US but she'd not even hesitated in coming when Quinn had announced that one she was keeping her daughter and too needed to go to the story to register for the Baby Shower Judy was all giddy and hyped up about having.

"Yeah right, like I was going to let you come here unsupervised with Rachel, then my niece would end up in only sundresses with cardigans or animal print sweaters with mini Mary Jane's. Nope not happening, that kids going to be badass and look it."

"Santana you're not ever related." Rachel commented to which Santana glared at her and waved her hand dismissively, "Mote point."

Quinn just smiled, she wouldn't admit it but she loved that Santana considered them close enough to want to be the baby's Aunt.

"Actually I was kind of hoping you'd be her Godmother, S." Santana halted her eyes meeting Quinn's, she looked shocked then she started to smile, Quinn could see her eyes starting to water up. "You're shitting me."

"No I am being very serious." Quinn said sincerely, "Santana you're my best friend and I know you'll protect and love her with all you have."

Santana rubbed her eyes a moment then tackled Quinn in a hug, "Of course I'll do it." A second later Santana pushed Quinn away, "You bitch you made me cry," she then turned sharply to Rachel who had a smug smile on her face, "If you tell anyone about this I will go Lima Heights on your ass." The smile slid from Rachel's face and she nodded her head furiously.

"Alright move out of the way and give me the laser gun Brit Brit, there is no way that kid is dressing like the American freaking Dolls."

Quinn barked in laughter as she wobbled her way behind Santana, yeah San would be a great Godmother.

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

Quinn sat in the audience as she watched Santana and Brittany lead the Cheerios in their final routine in the Cheerleading National Championship. They had lucked out that the championships were being held in Pittsburg, Pennsylvania so Quinn could make it to the event. At eight months there was no way she could have managed a flight or a longer bus ride than the four hours it took to get to Pittsburg. What had surprised her was that her Mom, the Berry's, and even Noah had driven out for the final day. Noah was seated next to her and actually seemed to be paying attention. Santana was just thrown in the air, did a double twist and was caught by a bunch of girls.

"Wow, that was kind of cool." He whispered to her, "Did you use to do that."

Quinn nodded the affirmative, "Yeah but actually, did you see the team two ahead of us?"

"Yeah the one with the dude cheerleader who caught the girl with his hands over his head?"

"Yes, I used to do that too." Noah's eyes went wide.

"No joke?"

"Nope, why do you think we won Nationals last year. With me doing that and us having a difficult and tight group routine it was hard not to."

"So you think that other team will win?"

"No, the duo was good, not great but good, but there team routine was subpar. No Belleville will be up there again this year, their routine was still really good even without me there, but I think we may have just pulled it out, Brits and Santana are captivating and little Kitty, the freshman, she has some awesome gymnastic moves."

"You okay seeing your old team?" Puck sounded concerned and his hand slipped into hers.

"Yes I'm good. It still stings, the way my friends just dropped me and didn't even call to see if I was okay, but I have such better friends now. San's my best friend; I've never had anyone like that before. Brits is great, she makes me laugh and just relax, Rachel's kind of becoming something like a sister, though that is hard for me to reconcile with, and then there's you, my best guy friend and the Godfather of my daughter." Perhaps now wasn't the best time to ask him, but their conversation had seemed to naturally go in that direction so, she went for it. Noah was oddly silent, he was staring at her in disbelief, his hand coming up and pointing up at his chest, "Me? You want me?"

"Why wouldn't I? Noah there is no one who makes me feel more safe than you, who can pick me up from a terrible mood in a matter of seconds, who instantly comes to defend me honor, and who understands what I've been through more than you. You're like my person. I know you already love her Noah, and I want her to know that she has you too look up. She needs a strong male figure in her life and I want that to be you." Maybe that was too much to ask of the sixteen year old boy, but it was how she felt and she need him to know.

Noah took both her hands and squeezed them tightly, "I would want nothing more than to be that for her." Both broke out into radiant smiles and hugged just as the Cheerios of McKinley High were announced National Champions.

JFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJF

Judy was awoken to a frantic call of "Mom." She sprung out of bed and looked at the clock it was two in the morning. "Mom!" Quinn's voice rang out from down the hall. Judy rushed out of her room and into Quinn's room. Quinn was standing next to her bed hands clenching the bedside table and her face scrunched in pain. "Quinn what's wrong." Judy came over and pulled Quinn too her, Quinn's muscles seemed to relax. Quinn's pointed to her bed, hands shaking, "My water broke." Judy's gaze feel on the soaked sheets, "Oh my."

"Its too early, Mom, I'm only eight months."

Judy cupped Quinn's cheeks in her hands, "Everything will be okay, its not that early and she is a strong little girl and so are you. Now I want you to sit hear while I go get Hiram and Leroy. How far apart do you think the contractions are?"

Quinn shrugged, "I don't know my back has hurt off and on all afternoon, but I didn't have a contraction until just before you came in, the wetness woke me."

"Okay, just relax and we'll head out soon."

JFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJF

It was nine in the morning and Quinn was still in labor and only six centimeters dilated. Leroy had driven them to the hospital while Hiram said he would bring Rachel in the morning. The two had just showed up. Rachel had brought Quinn her ipod and a book but neither were taken, not that Judy blamed Quinn, she looked exhausted and the hardest part hadn't even come yet.

"Do you want me to let Santana and Brittany know you're here?" Rachel asked Quinn who was relaxing between contractions.

"Please and Noah too? I want Noah."

Rachel smiled, I'll be back in a moment." The little brunette rushed from the room with Hiram and Leroy following saying they were going to get Judy a coffee from the caferteria.

"Hey sweetheart how are you feeling?"

"I'm so tired, I just want her to come out." Judy chuckled, "I know the feeling. You should try and sleep between contractions, I know it isn't long but you need to keep up your strength, this could be awhile longer."

"How much longer?" Quinn whined which turned into a grunt as a contraction rippled through her body. Judy let Quinn clench her hand. When the contraction subsided Judy took the rag dipped it in some cool water and whipped Quinn's fore head. "You're doing an amazing job, honey."

"I feel like I'm being twisted in a vice grip over and over again."

"That's not entirely inaccurate."

They grew quiet for a while before Quinn spoke again, "Is it weird that I want Noah and San here when she is born, like with you at my side?"

Judy smiled, "No not at all."

"Can they, if they want? I mean I know it will be really gross, but I really need my friend too." Quinn sounded so small and vulnerable in that moment. "I'll see what I can do okay?" Judy smiled. Most teens wouldn't want to be anywhere near a birth, but Judy had a feeling her daughter's Latina friend and best guy friend would jump at the chance. Quinn had developed and oddly strong bond with the two in such as short amount of time but Judy didn't mind. Santana and Noah were the two people Quinn was able to trust completely and lean on before she was able to with Judy, and for that Judy was grateful; even though Quinn and Noah's relationship did scare her a little.

"Thank you, Mom."

JFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJF

At two pm, twelve hours after Quinn had woken Judy up, the doctor announced that Quinn was fully dilated and it was time to push. Judy, Santana, and Noah quickly scrubbed up. Judy took a hold of Quinn's right hand, Noah her left, and Santana stood by her head. Just before they started Quinn turned to both her best friends, "Both of you had better stay above my waist."

"Ewww." Both chorused.

"No way do I want to see your secret garden Fabray."

"Yeah Q, I am cool not seeing the miracle of birth up close."

Judy laughed at the three some and she was pretty sure some of the nurses did too.

Then it started. The contractions hit hard and swiftly barely giving Quinn time to breath.

"Ahhh, it hurts!"

"Get her out!"

Quinn yelled over and over eventually she was just crying. Judy's heart hurt for her daughter, seeing Quinn in so much pain and not being able to do anything about it was one of the worst experiences in Judy's life.

Quinn slammed back into the bed after a particularly tough contraction, "I… I can't."

Judy was about to speak when Noah leaned close to Quinn, "You can, you're doing amazing Quinn. Just a few more and that little beautiful baby of yours will be here."

"You think she'll be beautiful?" Quinn breathed.

"I know so, just like her mama. Beautiful and strong." Another contraction came and as Quinn pushed forward Judy looked at Noah and smiled mouthing a thank you, he blushed and nodded. Four pushed later a wonderful and miraculous cry filled the room.

"Congratulations it is a girl." The doctor said as he held up the new born to be seen. Judy's eyes were transfixed on her granddaughter who was loudly making it known she was in the world. The nurse brought her over and laid her down on Quinn's chest. Quinn hadn't let her eyes leave her daughter, the smile on her face was one that Judy had never seen before, it was so bright and happy.

"She's beautiful." Quinn said quietly as she held her baby close.

"Perfect." Noah sounded in awe as he leaned closer.

"Muy hermos y perfecto." Santana declared equally in awe as Noah.

Quinn smiled gently, "Hi baby, I'm your mommy and this is grandma and Uncle Noah and Aunt Santana."

Judy's heart swelled, here today she was blessed with another beautiful baby girl and though the pain and loss of Francine would never go away, Judy's heart felt fuller than it had in a long time. Never had she thought after the judges gavel fell declaring her permanent loss of her daughter would she be here today with Quinn in her life and a new granddaughter to brighten their lives.

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

Quinn knew she should be sleeping, but she just couldn't. She couldn't let go of the baby girl sleeping in her arms. After holding her daughter for a few minutes, the nurses whisked her away to do a quick check up. Despite being nearly four weeks early the baby was completely healthy at 5lbs 12oz and 16in. Quinn was so relieved to hear that, she hadn't admitted to anyone but she'd feared that her lack of care at the beginning of her pregnancy would harm her daughter but luckily it hadn't.

"You ready to feed her?" The nurse came in and drawled Quinn's attention from her daughter. Judy had gone come to get Quinn a change of clothes and the rest had gone to get some food.

"Yeah."

"Will you be breastfeeding?" Quinn nodded. She'd gone back and forth on topic many times but ultimately decided she like the health benefits of breastfeeding best. She didn't want her daughter to be completely dependent on her though so she'd be pumping and using bottles too, that way Judy could do some night feedings.

The nurse showed her what to do and when her daughter latched on for the first time Quinn couldn't describe the feelings that rushed through her. It was simply amazing to watch her daughter suckling her breast and know that her baby's nourishment was completely reliant on her. For the first time in Quinn's life she was the care taker, the protector, and it was extraordinary.

After her daughter was done feeding the nurse took her baby to the nursery so they could both get some sleep. Quinn woke a few hours later to see Judy holding her granddaughter.

"Hey mom."

"Hey you, how are you feeling?"

"Exhausted but unbelievable happy." Her mom gave her a knowing smile before standing and handing the baby back to Quinn.

"Do you have a name yet?"

Quinn nodded, "I do, if it's okay with you."

"Why would you need my approval?"

"Because I want to name her Beth Francine Fabray, after Frannie and Frannie's favorite name for a little girl, she told me once that her first daughter would be Beth, not Elizabeth, just Beth. She thought it was so beautiful but not too old or formal."

Quinn saw tears on her mom's cheeks and was about to apologize when Judy hugged them both, "I love it, our little Beth Francine, it is perfect."

And it was. In that moment Quinn finally felt like she had a real family and it wasn't something that could ever be taken from her. Her mom was here to stay and now she had a daughter whom she loved more than anything. This was her family and she'd do anything to protect it.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVEIW!<strong>


	39. Chapter 39

The sequel to this story is finally up. It is called "I'm Still Here". Hope you enjoy it. Thanks again for reading this story.


End file.
